


Thin Lips

by Free_Strings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Mr. Tomlinson, Music, Smut, Songs, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage!Harry, agressive enviroment at Harry's house, i never know what to tag, lots and lots of fluff, no more spoilers - Freeform, smut? probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Strings/pseuds/Free_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, 16 year old with a dark chocolate curly head. Green eyes contrasting milky skin, with a pair of dimples that stand out whenever his plump lips form a smile. A popular boy, not that much though, but enough among his mates. He's very shy, not many people get to know his real self. Normal grades and a good family.</p><p>Nothing out of normal.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson, 22 year old guy with light brown feathery hair. Blue orbs shinning through tan skin, and a smile that makes you hear angels sing. Outgoing young man with a fun personality, though he can be much of a sass queen sometimes. He lives with his flatmate Niall Horan, 20, and has a stable relationship with his mother and sisters, though he doesn't quite talk with his father.</p><p>Ordinary lad.</p><p>Two complete opposites.</p><p>One certain day, their paths collide when Louis shows up in Harry's school, in his classroom to be more precise.</p><p>"Hello class, I'm your new Music teacher, you can call me Mr. Tomlinson"</p><p>And that's how it all started...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue~_ **

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“I got the job!”

“what?!”

“I got the fucking job!” I scream once again at my best friend and he stands from the couch to hug me tight.

“that’s great man!” he cheers with a wide smile.

“I know! It’ll be amazing! I’m so excited! It’s the best day of-”

“woah, calm down Lou, let’s go out, celebrate” Niall suggests with a smirk.

“nonononono,” I snap, “I have lots of things to do, school starts in just one week!”

“one weeks is enough time Lou”

“first work, then partying”

“you already sound like a hateable teacher” Niall groans and I laugh.

“awwwwww I love you too!” I grin stupidly at my flatmate.

“I really hope you don’t act like a serious, horrible teacher, because the kids will hate you”

“first off, they are not _kids_ , I got the job in secondary school actually and-”

“hold the fuck up, you wanted to teach kids, it’s your first experience Louis” he says with a pronounced frown on his forehead.

“I know, but they had already found someone, and they said they needed a music teacher in high school, and why not?” I grin, excitement running through my veins with the memory of the interview.

“you ought to be careful Lou”

“what do you mean?” I cock my head to one side.

“teens nowadays are a bit… out of control…”

“I know, but hey, they’ll love me!”

“whatever you say Mr Cocky”

“shush” I punch him playfully.

Just imagine, in exactly eight days I’ll be in charge of multiple classes… _dream came true_.

 

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

“first period was horrible, we have a new French teacher, and I swear she creeps me out”

“it can’t be that bad Zayn” I chortle as we walk to our next class, luckily together.

“oh but it is, she’s old and has tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiny eyes,” he drags in a quite high pitched voice, “but when he puts on her glasses her eyes are gigantic!” he blurts out in the middle of the hallway, raising his hands in the air and making a big deal of it.

“that’s weird, glad to be in Science first period” I mock and he groans.

“I don’t like having different classes”

“we have most of them together” I smile.

“still, not enough”

“Liam is in every of your classes” I try to cheer him up a bit.

Just then we enter the class and realise we were later than we expected. All eyes fall on us and the History teacher begins to scowl.

_Jesus._

~~~~~~~~~~

“how was school love?”

“good”

“just good? Doesn’t sound like a nice first day” my mom says before walking towards me to plant a kiss on my cheek.

“it’s fine, Zayn and I got late for one of the classes and got humiliated in from of the whole class” I admit, shrugging slightly.

“why were you late?”

“my previous teacher told me to stay and help her carry her things to her car, and so Zayn waited for me” I admit.

“well, then I shouldn’t get mad, right?” she chuckles and I smile.

Thanks God for the mother I have.

“I’m starving…”

“pancakes in the kitchen babe” she half shouts as she walks u the stairs.

I grin to myself and run to the kitchen, where the smell of food invades my nostrils. I was fast though, had to search for my guitar and tune it for tomorrow. Mr Collins wasn’t one of those who liked to waste time in class.

~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, signalling it’s time to get up and go to school. I don’t really want to go, I stayed up ‘til late last night just gathering my music stuff, like folders, my guitar, my guitar case, my picks, extra strings, etcetera. Mr Collins wouldn’t let you in if you missed some element.

“good morning” my mom greets once I got downstairs to have some breakfast.

“morning” I mumble, rubbing the sleep off my eyes.

“I hope you’re not going to school in your pj’s” she laughs and I realise I’m still in them.

“ugh, so tired…” I purr against her arm.

“aw bbay, for Mr Collin’s class?”

“know me so well…” I chuckle against her skin and she pecks the top of my head.

“c’mon, you don’t want to be late” she smiles and I eat my eggs and bacon to go get in my school uniform.

After a ten minute walk I got to the huge building and hurried inside. People were flooding the corridors, signalling I wasn’t late. I walk straight to my locker and find Liam and Zayn talking.

“hey” I greet.

“hi Harry”

“hey mate, ready for Maths?” Zayn smiles and I slump down the lockers.

“I’m so tired…” I slur and both boys sit down with me.

“Music class?”

I nod my head and rest it on Zayn’s shoulder.

“I brought everything yesterday, so I wouldn’t be stressed today” he says and I look up at him with furrowed brows.

“I prepared my stuff in the afternoon” Liam joins in and I groan

“I did it last night and now I feel like death”

“you look like it too” Zayn jokes and Liam laughs.

“thank you, so lovely”

The bell rings, meaning a full period of numbers and letters that shouldn’t be there because it’s fucking Maths not Literature.

“guess that’s our cue” Liam says, standing up and helping me to my feet.

~~~~~~~~~~

“ready?” Liam pats my back and I take a deep breath.

“ready”

Just like that we enter to our third period class- Music. It’s always rather… _awful_ , seeing everyone hates Mr Collins because of his monstrous attitude. His classes are so boring it hurts, and it’s supposed to be just music.

We search for seats and find the last rows still empty, so we sit in the last one of them all, wanting to be as far from Mr Collins as possible.

The class starts fill up with students, some new faces, some old ones, but none out teacher’s. Soon enough, after everyone’s settled down in their respective place, a man walks in. He was wearing black skinny jeans rolled up to his ankles with white Converse, lack of socks, black shirt with white letters under a dark jean jacket and his hair was fixed in not a tidy quiff but still looked good. New student?

Everyone sinks eyes on him, girls muttering between each other and I could hear someone say he was hot. I agree to say the least.

He sits on top of the desk, letting his legs hanging and starts to speak.

_"hello class, I'm your new Music teacher, you can call me Mr Tomlinson" he smiles wide and everyone’s jaw drops to the floor._

_I look over at Zayn and Liam, both wide eyed like the rest for the class, including myself._

_“cat got your tongue?” Mr Tomlinson chuckles and I can see some girls blush._

_One of them raises her hand and asks something that caught my eye when the man let her speak, “how old are you, Mr Tomlinson?”_

_“I’m twenty two, it’s my first year as a teacher” he states proudly and girls start gossiping one more._

_“what happened to Mr Collins?” one of the guys asks, without raising his hand._

_“he retired, heard he was pretty sick of this school” he smiles and everyone falls in a small fit of laughter._

_“hey, be respectful” he says, calming the laughter down, “now, I have a list of your names, but I can’t really tell who is who, so what about we sit in a circle and we get to know each other?” he suggests and everyone starts to drag their tables to the nearest wall, forming a circle._

_“alright, you will have to tell me your full name, age, your ‘talent’ in music, and your hobby, sounds good?”_

_We all nod and he smiles. He sits on top of his desk once more being part of the circle._

_“to be fair, I’ll do it first yeah? I’m Louis Tomlinson, twenty two as you already know,” he smiles smugly at the girl who asked him that earlier, making her blush,_ _making me glare_ _, “I sing, play the guitar and piano and I like playing football in the lazy time” he admits and points at the girl to his left._

_“let’s start with you” he smiles sweetly and the girl blushes._

“I’m Joanne Smith, I’m still fifteen, I play the piano and I like to write” she says and he listens carefully, taking some notes.

“wonderful” he smiles and asks the next person beside her.

Soon it was Liam’s turn.

“I’m Liam Payne, I’m sixteen, I sing and play a bit of guitar, and I guess I like exercising in my free time” he shrugs.

“that’s interesting” Louis recognises and turns to me, rising his brows showing interest.

 _Fuck, his eyes_.

 “I’m Harry Styles, I’m still s-sixteen, I play the g-guitar and sing, and I like playing f-football as well” I say a bit shaky.

I don’t like having everyone’s stare in me. It petrifies me, being the centre of attention.

“have a lot in common then, Styles” he winks and I feel my cheeks burning.

I connect eyes with him, staring right into his blue orbs that seem to be as calm as an ocean. We stay like that for some seconds before I look down with a smile, hearing how he calls for Zayn.

“I’m Zayn Malik, I’m seventeen, I sing and play the drums, especially the maracas” he says, earning some chuckles from the rest, “and I send most of the time drawing”

“wow, talented man here” Louis chuckles and I see how he glances at me for a split second.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I hope you all enjoyed our first class, next time we’ll start with some basic stuff alright? Have a nice day” Mr Tomlinson says after the bell rang and we all said goodbye to him.

Liam, Zayn and I wait whilst people fly out the door, blocking it completely. From the corner of my eye I can see the outline of out new teacher’s body leaning down to gather his stuff. His bum catches my eye immediately and I have to bite my lip in order to hold myself together. He has a goddamn big arse, oh my God.

Luckily we are out and I rush to my locker to leave my stuff and go have lunch because that sight made me hungry.

“are you alright?” I hear Zayn as he walks towards me.

“wha- yeah, I’m fine, just hungry” I shrug, trying to fit my bag in the rectangular space.

“you were very… interested, in class today” Zayn smirks and I can already see it coming.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” I lie.

“c’mon Haz, you were drooling over Mr T”

“I was not Li”

“oh you so were” Zayn laughs and I hit him playfully.

“okay, maybe he just caught my eye, nothing wrong with that” I whisper to them, not wanting anyone to hear.

“you like Mr T!”

“Liam!” I hurry to cover his mouth, looking around and relaxing once I notice no one listened.

“shut up, want the whole world to hear?” I half whisper and he chuckles.

“little Harry has a crush” Zayn laughs and Liam joins him, making me pout and cross my arms in front of my chest as they make fun of me.

“what’s so funny?” a voice interrupts them and I look up to see Mr Tomlinson.

_Fuck._

“oh…” Zayn drags, smirking at me with high brows, “nothing, Mr T, just Harry being Harry…” Zayn tries not to laugh, making the man contort his face.

“is that good?” he laughs half heartedly and I try not to stare at him.

“they are just messing around Mr Tomlinson, don’t worry” I say, successfully not stammering.

“don’t be cruel with Styles” he says, resting a hand on my shoulder, making me bite my lip involuntarily. “Have a nice day lads, see you on Friday” he smiles and starts to walk away.

Once he’s out of sight my supposedly _best friends_ begin to laugh uncontrollably again.

It’ll be a long year.

 ~~


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

I just got home from class, and am currently lying face down on my bed because I’m so tired. It’s been two weeks since the first one and I couldn’t be happier, but I got to admit it… it’s a stressing job.

“hey Lou, I’m making sandwiches, want one?” Niall’s voice floods through a crack on my now opened door.

“sure” I mumble against my pillow and feel the mattress compress.

“are you alright?”

“yeah,” I turn to face him, “just tired” I half smile and blondie pats my arm.

“told you it’d be tough”

“yeah, but I love it, it’s so much fun” I grin and sigh.

“how was it today?”

I smile at the memories of today’s class, it was pretty amazing to tell you the truth.

“it was great, Zayn showed me some of his drawings, man, he’s just so talented!”

“aren’t you his _Music_ teacher? And who’s Zayn?” he chortles and I roll my eyes.

“he’s a student of mine, and the lads were supposed to bring something they feel passionate about, and he brought his art” I shrug, feeling proud.

“well that’s good, I guess…” Niall chortles and I join slightly. “Any other _amazing thing_ happened today?” he asks, putting a voice.

“there was a girl, Liz, who brought a stuffed animal”

“that’s weird…” he furrows his brows.

“what’s weird is that the animal was a unicorn” I say seriously and he just laughs, “but hey, it was a great symbolism, she said that supernatural things were her obsession, and that she believes in a world of fantasy, that everything is possible” I say with raised brows and see how his eyes widen.

“I was totally not expecting that, I wanna marry her” he says with his eyes wide open and a simple line on his lips.

“don’t be silly, she’s underage” I hit him playfully, “the other one that surprised me was Harry, he really caught my eye with his choice”

“and what was that?” Niall says lying down beside me.

“a song”

“he sang? That’s not fair, he was supposed to bring something” my friend contorts his face.

“he sang to me, after all of the students left, because he claimed being _‘way too shy’_ ” I say, putting quotes with my fingers around the last three words.

“what did he sing?”

**_~Flashback~_ **

“I-I, I didn’t bring anything”

“why not Harry?” I ask as I walk closer to the boy’s desk, way in the back.

“I just, forgot…?” he says, but curves up as a question at the very end.

“will you bring something next class?” I ask, trying to sound serious, but failing when I see his eyes crystallising.

He nods his head and looks down, avoiding my gaze. I obviously notice and ask the next student for his item.

~~~~~~~~~

“alright, see you all on Tuesday, have a nice weekend!” I smile as the bell rings, signalling everyone’s off for lunch.

I say multiple ‘bye’s as students flooded out the door until there was just one in sight.

“is everything okay Harry?” I ask the boy standing in front of my desk.

“I, I did bring something” he admits and my face falls a bit.

“then why did you lie to me?”

“I don’t know if you’ll c-consider it”

“it’s something that inspires you, of course I’ll consider it” I smile and his lips twitch up a bit.

“it’s a song” he mumbles, his stare falling onto the ground.

“off you go then” I smile wide and he looks up at me, biting his lower lip and fetching his guitar from its case.

“please don’t laugh” he jokes and I chortle.

I grab a chair and position it in front of my own behind the desk so we can be face to face and soon he starts strumming the first notes.

It’s melody seems to be serene, sort of a ballad.

_“Everybody needs inspiration”_

 

Fuck, _his voice_. He’s too young to be having such a deep voice.

 

_“Everybody needs a soul_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the night’s so long_

_‘Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy”_

 

I start to wonder why he would have chosen that song, but its swift melody travels through me way too deep for me to care. His cheeks are turning pink and I can tell he’s nervous, but he’s doing perfectly fine for now.

 

_“Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there’s no light to break up the dark_

_That’s when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can’t find my way home anymore_

_That’s when I, I, I look at you”_

 

Okay, definitely a ballad, but what intrigues me is the passion he’s putting to it…

 

_“When I look at you I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am-”_

 

There’s a little something in his eyes when he sings that bit, and his stare falls from the guitar down to the floor but he keeps on singing.

 

_“-like the starts hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I’m not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there’s no light to break up the dark_

_That’s when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can’t find my way home anymore_

_That’s when I, I, I look at you_

_You appeared just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colours that_

_Cover me, all I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don’t you know you’re beautiful”_

 

He drags that last note beautifully, as ironic as it sounds.

 

_“Yeah…!_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can’t find my way home anymore_

_That’s when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah, yeah…_

_Woah…_

_You appeared just like a dream to me”_

 

With a last strum to the strings the song is finished, and finally he connects his eyes with mine at the very beginning of the last sentence.

I want to smile but it seems the curve was already plastered on my face. It just hit me I’ve been smiling amusedly throughout all of the performance.

“wow Harry, that was truly… overwhelming” I genuinely compliment and see how his smile grows bigger.

“th-thank you Mr. Tomlinson”

“please, call me Louis” I say and he looks down, his face still a dark shade of pink.

“okay, Louis” he smiles and closes his eyes.

“why did you choose this song?” I question, knowing it must have some meaning.

He looks up at me and his mouth starts to stammer.

“I-I, well, it-t’s j-just th-that, I- uh, I don’t, I-”

“heeeey” I chuckle as I take hold of his shoulders, “relax, it was amazing Harry” I coo and he sighs, closing his eyes before speaking again.

“this song, is about someone who inspires its author, and how m-music is inspiration, and how you always need it, and that’s what makes me f-feel good, music, and-”

“and _someone_ ” I smirk, cutting him off and making him smile down at the ground.

“yeah” he barely whispers.

“oh, so you’re crushed on someone! Who is it?” I squeal and he just flinches.

“nobody, doesn’t matter”

“tell me!”

“no!”

“oh please, is she in your class? I can pair you with her in future works!” I grin but his face drops. “Oh sorry, did I say something wrong?”

“n-no… yes, yes you did…” he says, looking away.

“I’m sorry Harry, what was it?” I ask, my voice softening as I lean closer to him so I can rub his forearms, seeing how vulnerable he got.

“i-it’s not a _she_ …” he mumbles, and I slap myself mentally several times for making him feel so awkward.

“oh, and does he know about it?” I ask, trying not to sound shocked.

“aren’t you disgusted?” he snaps, ignoring my question.

“about what?” I furrow my brows.

“about, me…being gay…?” he asks, shame written all over his face as his eyes crystallize and I cannot help to embrace him, not bothering with the guitar between us.

“of course not, if we’re getting honest here, I’m bi” I whisper the last part in his ear, covered by curls, and he jumps out of my grip.

“you are?!” he asks over exaltedly, sniffing and smiling.

“yeah, but hey, it’s a secret, okay?” I narrow my eyes on him and he nods, the silly smile plastered on his face, “why so happy?” I chortle.

“nothing, I just, you…” he says, before standing up and gathering his stuff.

“me what?” I ask as I stand up as well, going for my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

“you are bi!” he grins and I cover his mouth.

“please don’t tell, I can get fired”

“why?!” I think he asks, muffled by my hand.

“because people wouldn’t like to have a homo as a teacher, it may cause drama and boss already told me not to say it, so I already broke a rule, _perfect_ ” I mutter the last part and he takes my forearm.

“it’s fine, I won’t tell”

“thank you Ha-”

“as long as you don’t tell a single soul I’m gay” he states and I nod.

“deal” I smile and we shake hands.

“goodbye Mr. Tom- Louis” he smiles before standing on his tiptoes and kissing my cheek, “have a nice day”

And with that he’s gone out the door, leaving me startled by his sudden mood change.

**_~End of Flashback~_ **

“he sang ‘ _When I Look At You_ ’ by Miley Cyrus” I say, memories of the past event fresh on my mind.

“ohhh I know why! Because it says _‘everybody needs inspiraaaaatiooooon’_ ” Nialler sings, putting a fake inspired face and deeply-into-the-music voice.

“no- well, yes, because it talks about feeling good, and how music is for everyone, and about someone who helps making you feel better” I sum it up for the blondie to understand and he nods.

“oh well, teenage hormones… ah, memories” he sighs with a smile and I snort.

“as if you were so old Nialler”

“shut up, gonna go make the sandwiches” he says before walking out and into the kitchen, I assume.

I stare back at the ceiling, my head sinking in the fluffy pillow as it gets heavy with all of the thoughts filling it.

Harry, such a fascinating boy, is _gay_.

 

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

“LOUIS IS BI!”

Zayn and Liam just laugh at my squeal as I throw myself on the grass. We are at Liam’s, by the pool, and currently sun bathing my pale body.

“still, I don’t think you can have a chance Harry” Liam says, taking a sip of his drink.

“yeah I know, but oh my God it was just so perfect!” I grin as I remember singing the song to him, “but you cannot tell anyone, I told him I wouldn’t tell”

“you see? Already lying to him” Liam continues and I punch his tummy playfully.

“stop, I just need to be with him again, feel him near”

“God, please don’t go all romantic again” Zayn chuckles and I close my eyes, inhaling the scent of recently cut grass.

“I like him so much”

“yeah, talking about that…” Zayn starts and I balance my weight on my forearm as I lean on my side, “you should be a little more _careful_ in class”

“what do you mean?” I ask with furrowed brows as the small grass tickles my ribs.

“you’re always staring at him, and you stammer a lot when he asks you something… people will notice” he says and I look down.

“we’re just trying to help” Liam shoots me a half smile and I stand on my feet.

“well, I don’t care, I just see him two times per week” I sigh, “oh, plus the times I’ve seen him in the corridors or at lunch time on Fridays” I mumble and hear the boys laughing at me, “whatever, I like him way too much to care about that right now” I smile before jumping in the pool.

**_~~_ **

I wake up to the sound of my irritating alarm. I get dressed quickly and stare down at my guitar on the corner of my room, right next to my desk. Yesterday I was too lazy to put it back into its case because I stayed up ‘til late playing it; mum had to tell me to stop…

Talking about yesterday, it wasn’t fun. Louis doesn’t go to school on Wednesdays, so I couldn’t see him. But still I got to enter the Drama club, which is a definite plus.

“hey mom” I smile as I peck her cheek.

“hey love, ready?”

I nod my head before grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl and follow her to the car. Sometimes is good that she works near school.

Soon enough we get there, ten minutes before deadline and I give her a quick hug and a kiss before getting out of the black car and walking inside, my eyes scanning for my Music teacher.

I know he must be here, he always arrives early- says he hates unpunctuality. He teaches first graders first period on Thursdays, and so he must be somewhere, maybe in the teache- _oh my God there he is._

He’s in the teacher’s lounge, talking with our Maths teacher, Miss Adams. She’s very fit, having shiny, wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes framed by pronounced glasses, and she dresses very fancily.

Why do you think no one complains about Maths this year?

I can feel the jealousy striking me, but I relax instantly when he turns his head towards the door, where my body is.

Ok, I don’t relax, I just get this tingly feeling. I try to smile back as I see his toothy grin and then Miss Adams turns to me, waving her hand and I give her a nod with a dumb smile.

I see how Louis says bye and they smile to each other before he walks towards me.

“hey there” he smiles.

“um, hi” I try to look soft as my heart is stuck in my throat.

He chuckles and talks again, “still a bit shy in public?” he smiles wide as he inches himself forward a little.

“um, I , yeah…” I awkwardly chortle, looking down.

“no need to be, people don’t bite” he says before his face changes into a serious one, “unless you want them to” he winks and I’m sure my face looks like a giant tomato.

“so funny” I make a face and he laughs.

“what’s your first period?” he asks.

Mr. Lenin asks us to move before I’m able to answer and so we walk to the nearest wall, both leaning on our sides against it.

“I have Literature”

“oh, I love Literature” he sighs.

“you do? So do I” I smile as wide as my eyes grow.

“really? Wow, that’s nice to hear” he chuckles softly as he stares into my eyes.

I stare back at him and can’t help but get lost in his eyes, like the infinite times since I’ve met him. They are just so… _blue_.

So blue? Louis is definitely unhealthy for me.

“cat got your tongue?”

I see how he tries to hide his smirk, almost pursing his lips and I can swear it’s one of the cutest things I’ve seen.

“s-sorry, I just, your eyes” I look down, tearing my gaze from his. His brows shoot up at my words and just then reality hits me, _hard_ , and I realize what I’ve just said. “I mean, I’ve never seen blue eyes like yours,” I say and he tries not to smile as he closes his eyes, brows still high and he nods his head slowly, “I mean, not saying it as if I liked your eyes or something-” I furrow my brows and half smile before I see his shocked expression, “it’s not that I don’t like you, I do like you-” I say before my breath hitches.

 _I just told him I liked him_.

“Harry, please stop vomiting words” he chortles and rest a hand on my shoulder, “I understood, you liked my eyes, so what? I like yours” he says nonchalantly with a shrug, “they’re really… mesmerizing” he says and I already feel myself getting light headed when I see his expression- _his amused expression_.

“thank you” I say, surprisingly not stammering and my eyes fall down to the tiled floor for a second before going back to stare into his orbs.

“got to go prepare the class, see you around Styles” he says before I can react when he winks his eye and laughs a little at my blinking.

He turns on his heel and leaves moments before the bell rings, signalling it’s time to act focused when I really am thinking of what just happened.

It’s the fourth time he winks at me, but I’m definitely not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes! Gonna check them later :)
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

“remember not to drool” Liam nudges my arm and I slap his playfully.

It’s been almost a week since I last saw Louis, seeing he was absent the two last classes because of ‘ _family issues_ ’.

“you’re actually not helping”

“c’mon curly, you can’t be so obvious, you are not out yet” Zayn says from beside me and I sigh.

“I know, but I can’t help it! He has that eff-”

“hello everybody, sorry for arriving late, traffic in the hallways these days…” he jokes and we all chuckle. “Um, I have sort of a proposal for you guys” he smirks, resting his hands on each front corner of his desk as he smirks.

“how do you want me not to drool over _that_?!” I half whisper to Liam and he just rolls his eyes.

“I was thinking last night, all of you have musical skills, at least some of you try to,” he says quickly and some of the students chuckle, “so I came up with the idea of using the last ten minutes of each class for each of you to present something, either alone or in groups” he explains and I freeze. “Agree or disagree?”

Everyone starts muttering between themselves, Zayn saying something about how is he supposed to bring his drum set to the class when somebody pops a question.

“will we get a mark out of it?” Stan asks, now having everyone’s eyes on him.

“um duh… of course” Louis says in a sassy tone but breaks into a smile when my classmates laugh. “So, raise your hands if yes”

Almost everyone’s hands were up, except for some girls’ and boys’, and mine.

“Harry?”

My head snaps in Mr. Tomlinson’s direction, my eyes widening slightly.

“yeah?” I ask, my voice low.

“why is your hand down? You have an amazing voice” he says, making me go a hundred shades of red, and causing me to smile down.

“how do you know that?” Liam asks and I close my eyes.

“well Harry came to me after the bell rang around… a week ago?” he ends up asking his voice sounding cute as he stares at me and I  sheepishly nod. “Yeah, he showed me a song that has a meaning to him” Mr. T explains and I feel everyone’s wide eyes on me, and see how some girl’s mouths are ajar.

_God, no, shit, shit, shit, fuck, ugh!_

“oh, true…” Liam drags Zayn hits his arm, pushing me slightly in the process as I’m sat between them.

“so why is your hand down?”

“I-I, well, I don’t- uh… I-”

“he’s shy” Zayn says, saving me and I see how Louis’ confused face softens.

“oh… well, we’ll have to change that!” he grins cheerfully and winks at me before sitting down on his desk.

“did he just-”

“I think he did” Zayn grins, cutting Liam off.

“Harry, he just winked his eye at you!” Liam whisper shouts in my ear.

I snap out of my trance and blink my eyes before answering.

“he’s done it before”

“oh, we’re starting today!” Louis suddenly states and everyone starts to argue. “Ugh, teenagers, never wait for someone to finish…” he sighs, rubbing his temples as I sat quietly, “I’ll start today, and we’ll continue in alphabetical order alright? Aiden, it’s your turn tomorrow, you can pick someone to join you” he states before taking his folder in his hands, “as for now, what about some exercises?” he smiles wide and everyone groans.

He smirks ad starts to distribute what seem to be photocopies.

“you should wink back” Zayn whispers to me as out teacher became closer and closer each couple of seconds.

“don’t be silly, I can’t do that”

“he did wink at you”

“shut up Liam!” I whisper shout to him and he chuckles before Mr. Tomlinson sets a photocopy on Zayn’s desk.

“thanks” Zayn mutters and instantly turns to me, wiggling his brows.

I just glare at him, what if Louis sees him?!

 “we’ll work on your shyness alright?” Mr. Tomlinson says as he lays the paper on my desk.

“a-alright” I stutter out.

One, because he’s way too close, and two, because he fucking winked when saying that.

He smiles and sets another photocopy on Liam’s desk, followed by a quick ‘thank you’ coming from my friend’s mouth.

He keeps giving out the photocopies to the resting students before going back to his place.

“I think he’s interested in you” Liam whispers.

“shut up, he’s not”

“he so is” Zayn chortles.

“he’s not”

“Harry…” Liam drags and I snap.

“guys, just shut the fuck up and work alright?” I state, embarrassment getting to me as I focus my eyes on the work sheet in front of me.

“you should be happy, Mr. Grumpy” Zayn says, causing Liam to chuckle and I roll my eyes.

Stupid boys, what if someone heard them?

**_~~_ **

“everyone ready?” Louis smiles as we sit in a circle, closed by his desk, with him sitting on it with a keyboard resting on his knees.

All of us nod our heads or say a simple ‘yeah’.

“this is _‘A Drop In The Ocean’_ by Ron Pope” he says before sitting straight.

 _“A drop in the ocean,_  
A change in the weather,   
I was praying that you and me might end up together.   
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,   
But I'm holding you closer than most,   
'Cause you are my heaven”

Holy cow, his voice is so perfect. I’ve never heard him sing before, and was longing to do as it’s been three weeks since the first class. He plays the keyboard good as well, it seems… _  
  
“I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
If you don't love me, pretend   
A few more hours, then it's time to go.   
As my train rolls down the East Coast,   
I wonder how you'll keep warm.   
It's too late to cry, too broken to move on   
  
And still I can't let you be,   
Most nights I hardly sleep.   
Don't take what you don't need from me…”_ he drags, almost whispering, and stares up at the sea of students before taking a deep but silent breath. __  
  
“It´s just a drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,   
I was praying that you and me might end up together.   
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,   
But I'm holding you closer than most,   
'Cause you are my heaven”

I can hear girls giggling as Louis stares at them and smiles when saying the last line. Is he _flirting?_ __  
  
“Misplaced trust and old friends,  
Never counting regrets,   
By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.   
New England as the leaves change;   
The last excuse that I'll claim,   
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl” 

Okay, this is definitely not _okay_. The girls are drooling visibly over him, and he doesn’t seem to even care! There are boys staring at the girls as if they were crazy, some of them staring at Louis with furrowed brows. Specially Braydon, who is still glancing at Emma every once in a while. Emma is one of the girls that is daydreaming about our teacher, and I can feel my knuckles going white as I turn my hands into fists under the table. __  
  
“And still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep,   
Don't take what you don't need from me...   
  
It´s just s drop in the ocean,   
A change in the weather,   
I was praying that you and me might end up together.   
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,   
But I'm holding you closer than most,   
'Cause you are my  
  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no.   
Heaven doesn't seem far away.   
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no.   
Heaven doesn't seem far away. 

_Uh-h…_

_Uh-h…”_

Louis elongates those notes amazingly, his voice is so perfect, so high pitched but not in an annoying tone. It’s like the voice of an angel, really.

The girls begin to clap but stop immediately as Louis keeps on singing, letting out a soft chuckle.

Ha, stupid girls. __  
  
“It’s just a drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,   
I was praying that you and me might end up together.   
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,   
But I'm holding you closer than most,   
'Cause you are my heaven.   
Oh, you are my heaven”

Right then and there my fists unclench and my eyes widen almost comically for a second, seeing Mr. Tomlinson staring at me as he drags the last sentence beautifully with a smug smile on his lips.

Everyone starts clapping, this time certainly being finished, and I snap out of my small trance to clap, regaining my balance on the chair in order not to faint.

He was probably just staring at us all and coincidentally ended the song when he spot me…? It was surely a coincidence.

Seconds later the bell rings and Louis stuffs his keyboard on its case as he wishes everybody a good rest of the day.

I get my stuff and try to leave but he reaches for my forearm as I walk by him.

“Harry, um, could you stay for five more minutes?” he asks, letting go off my arm and Liam and Zayn raise their brows before rushing out.

“s-sure sir”

“don’t call me sir, sounds too old for me” he fake shivers and I chuckle.

“okay, what’s up?” I casually say, surprisingly not stuttering as I sit on top of his now empty desk.

“why are you shy?” he asks, his brows knitted together as he closes the door.

I’m surprised by his question, but answer nevertheless.

“I just, I don’t know, I’ve always been…” I mumble and he stands right in front of me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

“are you afraid of showing your voice, or your skills?” he asks, a soft look on his face.

I nod my head a few seconds after blinking my eyes, letting my curls bounce slightly on my forehead as I let it hang.

“you shouldn’t be, y’know? Your voice is incredible, and surprisingly low for a sixteen year old” he smiles chuckling a bit as I feel myself blush.

“thanks Louis, but I don’t know… I can’t sing in front of many people… I get too nervous and I start to cry when I get too nervous, and I can’t help to feel too nervous because I’m always too nerv-”

“Harry!” he half shouts, chuckling in front of me as he takes hold of my shoulders. “You shouldn’t feel _too nervous_ , okay?” he says, pulling a face at my repeated words. “You should feel confident about your talent, because it’s truly wonderful, even better than mine, and _I’m_ the teacher” he says, laughing slightly at himself as he positions himself between my parted legs.

“no…” I shake my head, “my voice is nothing compared to yours” I say and I mentally slap myself right across the face for being so fucking weak.

“Harry, I have a nice voice, I’ve been told, but I’ve never been confident about it, still today, I think it’s too high for a man” he sighs and I realize he’s being serious.

“are you joking? Your voice is incredible, that song was amazing, the way you played the keyboard along, your voice compliments it perfectly, you shouldn’t feel insecure about it” I say, not stammering and just spitting out the truth as I let my hands linger on his forearms, barely grasping his wrists as he still holds grip of my shoulders.

“then why do you?” he asks, his eyes penetrating my green orbs and I gulp.

He’s too close, _way too close_ , and I feel myself starting to tremble, nervousness taking over me as his shinny but deep ocean eyes burn mine.

“I-”

“you will sing at the end of a class Harry, alright?” he asks, bare inches away from my face.

I can’t but nod vigorously, feeling his thumbs circle my skin through the fabric of my dark shirt.

“o-okay…”

“don’t be nervous! I won’t bite you” he laughs and I close my eyes, rolling them as I sigh deeply. “okay, you can go now” he says, letting go off me.

“um, Louis?” I ask, still sitting on his desk.

“yeah?” he asks, going for his bag.

“do you tutor?”

He snaps his head with a cocked brow, “um, nope, never did… why?”

“oh,” I slightly jump, “I was thinking that maybe you could um… y’know, teach me, um, how to play the piano, maybe- if you want to, I-”

“I’d love to!” he grins, making me smile, “my place or your place?”

“um, I don’t know… whatever suits you best” I half smile.

“I have a piano, do you have one?”

I shake my head, remembering my dad was always against music, saying it was a waste of time.

“no…”

“I do have one, it’s better than an electric keyboard” he laughs and I join.

“okay, so when can you have me?”

“um, I don’t know… I share a flat with my best friend, so I’d probably have to talk to him, do you have anything after school?”

“I’ve got football practice on Tuesdays”

“okay, so I’ll try ask him if you can come over each Wednesday, or Thursday… is that okay?” he asks, tapping his foot on the ground hesitantly, his hands fidgety.

“sure, I’ll just ask my parents”

“wait, your parents don’t know?” he asks, his voice strict.

“uh…”

“Harry!”

“I couldn’t ask them! What if they said yes and then you said no?!”

He sighs, snorting a laugh, “it’s alright Styles, you talk to them and I talk with Niall, okay?”

“your best friend?”

“yes” he smiles and I jump off his desk.

“alright, see you around Mr. T” I smile before resting a hand on his shoulder and standing on my tiptoes to peck his cheek.

I hear him sigh, so I pull away quickly but only to see him smile.

“see you around Styles” he says, arching his back slightly to kiss my cheek for maybe three seconds before turning on his heel and leaving.

He kissed me- well, my cheek, but still counts as a kiss right?

I walk out with a silly grin on my face to see Liam and Zayn waiting for me by the lockers.

“so lover boy, had fun?”

“don’t be silly Zayn, he wanted to convince me to take part of the singing thingy”

“oh, so?” Liam asks intrigued.

“so I’m guessing I’ll have to sing…” I sigh.

“you’ll do great curly” Zayn encourages, embracing me and ruffling my hair.

“and maybe I’ll go once a week to his place…” I sing song and they start to attack me with questions, “to learn how to play the piano! You dirty bastards…” I mumble, shaking my head as they laugh.

“good luck Harry” Liam says, taping my back.

“you know he’ll have it” Zayn winks and we all laugh as we walk out of the school.

**_~~_ **

Later that day, by dinner time, I took advantage of the fact that both my parents where there along with my sister to ask for permission.

“um, I was thinking about learning how to play the piano…”

Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. Everyone’s eyes fell on me, and I could see how my dad’s brows were furrowing.

“what for?” he asks, taking a mouthful of pasta.

“have you ever heard a piano dad?” I ask, half a smile travelling through my face as I snort a laugh, but quickly falling as I see my mom rubbing her temple.

“I asked you something, answer boy” he states, strictly and I sigh.

“for me to enjoy it? I really like music, and learning how to play the piano will expand my talent” I state, the same expression on his face. “It will probably help me get into a good college as well”

“I won’t pay for it, you have music at school already” he says, stuffing his mouth once more with the food.

“don’t be so harsh, I think it’s pretty interesting, I would love to eat along the sound of a piano, just imagine it” my mom says with the brightest smiles of them all, only to be turned into a frown with my father’s words.

“then you’ll pay for your spoilt son’s lessons”

“he’s not spoilt!”

“Anne, whatever he wants, you give it to him! Even when I say no!” he half shouts.

“because you say no to good things, he can get into a pretty good College with music skills” she says, making me smile softly as she takes my hand under the table.

“music is a waste of time, I won’t pay for our son to be a homeless busker”

“dad!”

“stay out of this Gemma” he states strictly, making my sister groan and stand up to leave. “Where do you think you’re going?!” he shouts as she walks off.

“to my room, where you can’t shout at me” she shouts back nonchalantly and he groans loudly.

“see what you do boy?” he seethes and stands up, throwing his half eaten food into the sink, along with other dishes, making them crush and sound audibly. “I don’t know what else to do with you…” he mutters, followed by curse words as he walks into the living room.

“I’m sorry…” I whisper to my mom as she sighs.

“you did nothing love, I’ll pay for your classes yeah?” she smiles, rubbing my back.

“you don’t have to if it’ll cause you problems” I say, fully aware of my dad’s mood.

“don’t worry, do you have a tutor yet?”

“yes, my music teacher- Mr. Tomlinson- said that he could have me” I say before remembering something else, “well, he said he’d talk with his flatmate to see if I can go once per week, each Wednesday or Thursday maybe”

“on Wednesdays might be better, it’s the only day of the week you stay home alone, so you can occupy it with that” she smiles subtly and I nod my head.

“okay, I’ll talk to him” I smile. “Thanks mom” I say, burying myself in her chest as I embrace her figure.

“welcome baby” she sighs, hugging me back and running her fingers through my curls.

I really hope she doesn’t get in trouble because of this.

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are liking this so far :)
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos! Thanks for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“you want to bring a kid here?”

“it’ll probably be just once a week, maybe an hour or a bit more” I say, pleading eyes.

“but aren’t you already teaching him Music at school?” Niall asks, his voice not so fond of the idea.

He walks into the kitchen and serves two glasses of soda, handing me one.

“yes, but I can’t dedicate my time to him when we’re at school, I have plenty of other students there” I state, taking a sip of the cold drink.

“fine… but you cannot bring him on Fridays, or weekends” he snaps and I hurl myself at him.

“thanks Nialler” I say and he laughs.

“why do you want to tutor him so badly anyways? It’s not like- oh… ohhh!” he widens his eyes by the end of his statement and I instantly cover his mouth.

“it’s not what you think it is” I say quickly. “Never, in a million years, would I even think of a student in such a way, alright?” I say and he nods.

“you better not, you can lose your job and even go behind bars, so better keep that slutty cock of yours inside your pants Tommo” he says, pulling my hand off his face.

“how very dare you?!” I gasp, bringing a hand to my chest.

“c’mon, and I’m serious about the cock thing” he narrows his eyes at me.

“stop talking about my cock” I say, taking a sip of my soda.

At that he laughs and we make our way to the living room.

“is he gonna pay you?” he asks as the news come on and he starts to zap between channels.

“I don’t know, I think so” I say, eyes glued to my phone.

“he better do, I won’t be having a fifteen year old-”

“sixteen”

“whatever, won’t have a kid here for free”

“don’t be mean” I snort.

“I’m not mean, he’s supposed to pay you for classes, isn’t he?”

“I won’t push him to anything, alright?” I state, connecting my gaze with his and he groans, eyes fixating on the telly once more.

**_~~_ **

Wednesday was boring, Niall’s mother came around and so I spent the whole day stuck in here with them.

Don’t get me wrong, she’s a lovely woman, but still she can be very… _boring_.

Sorry.

Next day was pretty the same, having Maura with us ‘til lunch time. Later that day she went out with her son whilst  I went for a walk to try and relax from all the tension.

Not only has Niall’s mother been around my head, but a certain student as well. And _that_ , that is not right.

Finally Thursday, my first class being Harry’s-

And Joanna’s, Kurt’s, Liz’s… of course.

 I walk into the class, expecting Harry’s eyes but just meeting a girl crying.

Great start of the day.

“what’s going on?” I ask, outraged as to why a girl is crying her soul out and people are laughing around her.

Nobody seems to even acknowledge my presence so I opt for being a bit… um, _loud_.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! AND WHOEVER IGNORES ME WILL GET DETENTION!”

At this the room fills with silence, except for the even sobs the girl is trying to contain.

“why is Emma crying?” I ask sternly, resting my bum against the front of my desk when everyone goes to their respective places.

A girl raises her hand, Annabelle, and so I give her the word.

“Emma has a crush on you, Mr. Tomlinson” the girl says in a high voice with a smirk, causing my brows to rise.

“that’s not true!” Emma snaps.

“of course it is” Braydon says, eyeing me up and down in what seems to be disgust.

“listen, if she has or not a crush on anyone, it’s none of your business, clear?” I state, trying my best to sound professional.

“it is my business, yes” the same kid, Braydon, says.

“no it is not, it is her personal life-”

“she’s my girlfriend, and you should stop acting like a pervert with the girls-”

“hey, hey, hey, I’m no pervert-” I start, this boy getting to my nerves.

“that’s the result” he finishes his statement pointing at Emma, still sobbing silently.

“I am no pervert, I’m just your Music teacher, that’s all, nothing else was ever intended” I say honestly- _partly._

I glance at Harry for a second, his eyes down as curls hang on top of his forehead.

“I swear that if you ever flirt with my girl again-” Braydon begins to say, standing up and running towards me.

“woah, calm down kid” I exclaim, ducking and so he trips.

“you bastard, I’ll kill you!” he says and grabs my leg, making me almost fall.

“do you seriously believe that you can-” I start to laugh but then look over at Emma, her eyes looking at Braydon as if he was the most amazing person ever.

I sigh and let myself fall down, letting the slim teen straddle me.

“don’t you ever flirt with Emma again, clear?!” he shouts, his face scrunched up in anger as everybody stands around us.

“uh, yeah, sure” I say nonchalantly and he breathes heavily before punching me in the gut.

“oh my God!” many girls gasp as I contort my face in pain.

“Braydon! Did you really do that-”

“don’t you fucking dare protect him because-”

“for me…?” Emma ends up smiling and I groan.

Teenagers.

“of course” he smiles and the girl kisses him with no hesitation.

“um, I’m still here” I sing song and they move aside.

I get to my feet but clutch at my stomach as the pain shoots through me.

“are you okay Mr. Tomlinson?” a sudden low voice asks from behind me.

I turn around to see Harry and Liam, worry in their faces.

“I’m fine, everybody back to your places, and as for you, _Braydon_ …” I say, glaring at him as I take in a deep breath, “detention, for three days”

“whatever-”

“starting now, to the Principal’s” I say, pointing at the door and he stares at me with wide brown eyes.

“are you serious?”

“you just attacked me, out, now Braydon” I state and he stands from where he is on the floor with Emma. “And you go wash your face” I tell the blonde girl and they both leave.

Once the door is closed I let out a long sigh, resting my hands at each front corner of my desk and roll my eyes.

“you let a sixteen year old knock you to the floor?” one of the girls laughs at me.

“correction, I threw myself to the floor to make him look good in front of his girl” I narrow my eyes at the girl but quickly look away. “And just to make things clear, I never intended to be rude to any of you,” I state, looking at everybody, “never meant to be ‘ _a pervert_ ’, like your friend labelled me” I say and they all chuckle.

“we know you’re not, but Braydon is way too jealous” another girl, Melanie, says, making us all fall in a small fit of laughter.

Emma walks back in and everyone shuts up, letting her awkwardly go back to her seat.

“okay, so, get your copybooks out, got a lot to write” I smirk and they groan.

I take another look at Harry before getting my marker, just to catch him zoned out.

**_~~_ **

“that was great Aiden!” I compliment the raven haired boy as he goes back to his seat.

“thanks Mr. T” he smiles and lets out a long breath.

The bell rings just as everyone stopped clapping, “have a nice day you bunch” I smile at them all as they get their stuff.

“um, Harry?”

The boy turns around and we connect gazes just as he’s about to walk out the door.

“yes?”

“could you stay for a short while?” I ask him from my place and he nods, being quieter than normal.

Soon all of the students are out and Liam says he’ll be waiting for Harry by their lockers.

“so… I talked to Niall” I state, sitting on my desk.

His head snaps in my direction, sudden interest hitting him.

“and what did he say?” he asks, walking closer to my desk after closing the door.

“he said that you can come whenever you want, except for Fridays and weekends” I chuckle and he smiles.

“great, um, my mom said Wednesdays could be good, seeing it’s the only day I’m left home alone in the afternoon” he shrugs and sits in my desk, legs hanging off and resting next to me as I’m sat on the wooden chair.

“so, Wednesdays after school?” I raise my brows and smile, waiting for an answer.

“sure,” he smiles wide, “um, how long would they be?”

“I don’t know, I was thinking maybe an hour, a bit more…” I shrug, “whatever suits you best really”

“sounds good to me” he smiles and looks down, “um, where do you live?” he asks, and I can see his face flushing pink a bit.

I smile at that before taking a paper from my bag and a pen. I scribble my address on the white material and hand him it, drawing a little smile on the bottom corner, just because I’m used to do so. I like smiley faces.

“okay, so, um… how much would it be?” he asks sheepishly.

I ponder at the question for a second, resting my hands on the desk.

“oh, don’t stress about that-”

“c’mon Louis…!” he drags and I chortle.

“I don’t know, maybe fifty a month?”

“just fifty? Are you sure?” he asks with wide green eyes.

“it’s more than enough” I send him a reassuring smile and he nods, grinning.

“thanks Mr. T” he says, his hand accidentally brushing mine but he leaves it there anyways.

“thank _you_ , Harry” I smile, for some reason leaving my hand there as well.

I look at them for a second. They look so different… mine is bigger, though his slender fingers make it seem as if his were larger. And his hand is so pale compared to my tanned one…

Fuck, stop.

“why were you so quiet today in class?” I ask, trying to break the small silence.

“oh, um, because…” he shrugs.

“you are always quiet, but today you were-”

“just drop it, it’s not important” he half smiles, looking away.

“I bet it is if it got you so distracted” I snort, seeking for his stare as I tilt my head.

“I was thinking about many things, my dad… Emma…” he shrugs once again.

“your dad?”

“just drop it Louis, I gotta go anyways” he says, jumping off the desk.

I get to my feet and sling my bag over my shoulder, sighing as I didn’t get to know what was wrong with Harry’s father.

“bye Louis” he says and turns to me, taking a step closer but suddenly stepping back once again.

“you alright?” I ask, noticing he was going to kiss my cheek like he did other times but chose not to all of a sudden.

“yeah, I just… bye” he says, turning on his heel to leave.

Just as he’s about to open the door I grab his forearm, turning him around.

“you were going to kiss me, why didn’t you?” I ask and instantly regret it.

Teachers don’t ask students why they chose not to kiss them!

“uh, I…” he sighs, “because I don’t want to make you feel like a…” he’s cut off by his own lack of words.

“a ‘ _pervert_ ’ like Braydon said earlier?” I smile, giving him a knowing look.

“yeah” he half smiles, looking away uncomfortably.

“listen, I’m no pervert, this is just like a friendly teacher-student relationship, isn’t it?” I smile confidently and his face falls a bit.

“yeah”

Could it be…?

I lean forward and give him a good sight of my cheek, poking it with my finger as I look up with an innocent facade.

He chuckles and leans in, pressing his soft lips to my skin for around three seconds.

“see? No one died as far as I know” I smile wide and he blushes, his sight falling to the tiled floor beneath us.

“so, do you have a friendly teacher-student relationship with any other student?”

“um-”

“like, you kiss each other’s cheeks and such?” he smirks and I raise my brows.

“what are trying to imply, Styles?” I ask him, trying my best to hide a smirk.

“nothing, just asking” he flutters his eyelashes innocently.

“well, I think I don’t,” I sigh, “but it’s our secret, people will think I’m gay or something”

“aren’t you?” he frowns, pronouncedly.

“yes, but that has nothing to do with us” I state professionally.

“then why did you bring it up?”

“because people are close minded” I explain and he nods.

“whatever you say Mr. T” he smiles, shaking his head.

“how is that crush of yours?” I suddenly ask, trying to change the subject, but he freezes.

“he’s um, he’s… he’s good, being a goof” he smiles by the end of his statement.

“is he in this class?”

“uh-h, um I, yeah, he is” he stutters out.

“oh my God, it’s Liam isn’t it?!” I whisper shout and he makes a sick face, bringing a finger to his throat as if to vomit.

“ew” he scrunches up his nose as he leans against the door.

“he’s good looking for a teen” I say nonchalantly and he chortles, “Zayn then?”

“Zayn has a girlfriend, and no, they’ve been my best friends since I can remember, I have many reasons not to fall for them” he laughs and I join.

“well, who is it then?” I ask, curiosity shooting through me.

“that, Mr. Tomlinson,” he begins, taking a step closer to me and resting his face a bare inch away from mine as he stands on his tiptoes, “is a secret” he smirks, whispering the last words as he pokes my nose.

I smile, sighing and peck his forehead, because there’s no damage in that, is there?

He stares at me, making a double take when he blinks his eyes and his smirk falls.

“sorry, shouldn’t have done that…” I say, taking a step backwards.

“it’s fine, um, see you around Louis” he says and before I can react he’s already out the door.

Now you scared the boy away, great Tommo.

Stupid, stupid me.

Why did I kiss his forehead?

Why did I make him his my cheek?

Why do I ask him about his crush?

I can’t feel attracted to a student, I simply can’t.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already writing next chapter, so it'll be up soon!
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, gigantic sorry for the late update! There's been a lot happening and I just stopped functioning for a while. But what's a better way than coming back to life with something you love doing? 
> 
> So I decided to update this, as it is the most requested thing :)
> 
> Thank you for asking for updates, your comments and kudos pushed me to keep it up :)
> 
> If it's crappy then you know it's because I'm not feeling as good, yeah? Sorry :(

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

It’s been four days since I last saw Mr. Tomlinson. I hate just being able to see him in school grounds, it sucks.

I was hoping I could see him yesterday, but he doesn’t have any classes on Mondays, nor Wednesdays, which- _once again_ \- sucks.

I talked with my mom and she gave me a final yes to the piano lessons with Louis. She might have called him as well, which made me a bit uneasy because _she’s my mother and he’s my teacher_ , but oh well.

Now my dad… that’s a different story.

“hello people, everyone had a good weekend?” Louis asks after we all enter the class and settle down.

If having my mum and dad arguing about the lessons is considered as ‘ _good_ ’ then yes, lovely weekend.

**_~~~_ **

 

A round of applause arose after Annabelle and Joanne finished their duet, having sang _‘I Knew You Were Trouble’_ by Taylor Swift. They are not the best of singers, but at least they don’t make me want to cut my ears off.

The bell rings whilst they bow and everyone starts to gather their stuff as Louis speaks.

“have a nice day everyone, and I want your homework done by Thursday” he states sharply but cracks a smile as we all chorus a ‘yeah, yeah’.

Zayn is dragged away by Perrie- _his girlfriend_ \- and to the lockers, leaving Liam and I behind.

“are you serious?” Liam gapes and Zayn, laughing, shrugs as Perrie takes him by the arm and out the door. “Unbelievable” he mumbles as half a smirk appears on his face.

“let him be happy, Payne” I say, slinging my bag over my shoulder and making my way out.

“bye guys, see you tomorrow Harry” our teacher’s voice rings through my ears, making me smile.

“see you” I say, looking at him over my shoulder to catch him smiling smugly.

_I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Tomlinson…_

**_~~~_ **

****

“ _Harry, will you eat something? You haven’t eaten since you got here_ ” my mum’s voice echoes through my door after two soft knocks.

“I’m fine!” I half shout and I hear a long sigh, followed by steps.

Who needs food when I have a Facebook album full of pictures of Louis’ beautiful face?

Okay, maybe three albums.

And maybe not just his face.

I never really liked Facebook that much, always found it… I don’t know, _boring?_ But I think I’m loving it right now.

I know, I know, stalking people is wrong, but this is not stalking, is it? I’m just, observing… _?_

It’s not my fault he’s got all of his profile with no privacy! It’s just a signal from the Universe that I’m meant to be watching.

I mean, c’mon, it’d be sin to ignore these.

He’s got his profile pictures, which are not much, but enough to make my heart race. He’s got such a wonderful smile, and such deep, cerulean eyes and- holy.

I might have come across a really… um, _interesting_ , picture.

He’s in a beach, seeing the beautiful water in the background. He’s got sunglasses on, and he’s just wearing a pair of dark blue trunks as he smiles at the camera.

He’s got a great body, to say the least. It is not totally toned, but it’s enough to make me drool just at the sight.

He’s perfect.

Alright, onto another album. This one is Wall pictures or something like that, and there are lots of pictures, but just a few of him. Most of them about Music; contests and such.

Next album is titled ‘Random :)’. Woah, he’s got a lot of pictures, like- _a lot_.

I start to look through them, one by one.

Who’d knew he’s such an outgoing person…

There are pictures of a dog in a park, pictures of him and some friends on some camp out sort of thingy, pictures of him and other friends partying, pic- _woah_.

Woah, woah, _woah…_

In between these party pictures, there’s one of a pretty brunette clinging to him, smiling drunkenly at the camera. There’s a caption, _‘had a bit too much fun last night!’_ and the name ‘Eleanor Calder’ is tagged.

Probably just a friend.

I keep looking through his pictures, and this Eleanor girl is in a bunch of them, along with this blond guy, Niall Horan. He’s probably Louis’ flatmate, so I don’t worry.

Eleanor and Louis are cuddling in this picture, her head buried in his chest, his chin resting on top of her head, arms wrapped around her figure as she has her knees up against her chest.

_‘Calder is afraid of scary movies, ha!’_ reads the caption, with Niall and Eleanor tagged.

Movie night?

I don’t know, I don’t like this Eleanor Calder girl.

_“Harry! Will you have dinner?”_ my mum’s voice interrupts my thoughts.

I check the time, surprised. Time flies when you’re hating on girls.

“I’m not hungry, thanks mum” I state, telling the truth.

This whole Eleanor thingy made my stomach tie in knots. After a brief pause there’s a loud bang on my door, making me jump.

_“Harry! You’ll come down to have dinner with your family or else I’ll take that damn laptop of yours!”_ my father shouts and I groan.

I close the thing and walk to my door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

“c’mon sweetheart” my mum coos, pushing me gently with a hand on my back as I catch my father glaring.

**_~~~_ **

 

“I can drive you there after school”

“it’s fine mum, I can walk there” I tell her as I eat my sandwich in kind of a rush.

I might have woken up a bit later than normal. Can you blame me? Waking up from a dream about your crush isn’t something you normally like.

“it’s a long walk there, Harry” she says after sipping her coffee, stretching her hand across the table to reach for mine.

I take it and let her rub her thumb along my skin gently, “I’ll be fine, don’t worry” I smile reassuringly, earning a sigh from her.

“well, hurry up, you’re late” she makes a face but ends up laughing at me.

Damn it.

**_~~~_ **

 

I say bye to Zayn and Liam, getting naughty comments about seeing Louis now, and start to walk off.

I take my phone and let ‘ _With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear’_ by Sleeping With Sirens fill my ears.

I don’t care what the boys say, nothing ‘ _naughty_ ’ will happen with Louis.

He might have sounded flirty sometimes, and winked maybe more than necessary, but he never intended anything.

Said it himself.

It’s not like a teacher will risk their career for a silly kid. It’s not rational, it’s ridiculous! And it’s _Louis_ we are talking about. He’s smart enough not to get in this type of trouble, he’s a good person. He would never lay eyes on someone six years younger, at least not when he’s twenty-two and that someone is sixteen, plus, _his student_.

Another song comes on, but I’m not in mood for sad songs, so I keep skipping random songs until I find one that makes me break into a smile.

It’s ridiculous, but I love this song. It’s ‘ _Heart Attack’_ by Demi Lovato. Anyone would call me a faggot for listening to Demi Lovato and liking one or two songs by Miley Cyrus and even Taylor Swift, but I am one at the end of the day, right?

I walk the rest of the way a little bit faster, the beat of the song helping as I try my best not to shout out the lyrics, smiling to myself instead.

I finally find the flat and I feel my stomach twisting. I suddenly start to hesitate before ringing the bell, but I take a deep breath and press the little button, fiddling with my fingers as I wait.

“hi, you must be Harry, right?” a tall blond guy asks as he opens the door.

First thing I notice are his eyes, bright blue just like Louis’. He also has a thick accent, so he must not be from here. I’m guessing he’s Niall?

He’s cuter in person than in pictures.

“um, yeah” is all I manage to say.

“alright, c’mon in” he half smiles, taking a step aside so I can enter.

He guides me inside and through a hallway, leading me to some type of room.

“oh Harry! You made it” Louis suddenly appears after Niall knocks on the door, showing off a toothy smile.

I smile and blush under his stare, feeling my face going hot.

He’s wearing skinny black jeans with Converse, and a pretty tight black shirt with a Polaroid of an angel in black and white as design. I never noticed how muscular his arms are, they are- holy shit he’s got a tattoo!

It’s a deer? It’s pretty big, and there’s a heart between its antlers. It’s pretty awesome, makes him look even better.

This shouldn’t be allowed.

“yeah” I state simply.

“okay… I’ll leave you both to it,” Niall says, “I’ll go out with Josh” he tells Louis, who nods and waves before pulling me inside the room.

“you have a nice house” I say, looking around.

“thank you, it was hard to get everything I liked here, Niall is not a big fan of Art as I am” he says, a small frown taking over his face.

“really? How come you live with him?” I ask, standing there awkwardly as he takes some copybooks and folders off the top of the piano.

“we went to uni together, and he became my best friend. He likes music, plays the guitar and sings a bit, but he still likes more traditional and simple decoration,” he explains, “I don’t know, he’s weird” he laughs and I join.

“well, I bet you can stand him” I smile and Louis smiles back.

“yeah, anyways, have a seat” he states, sitting on the large piano bench, tapping a place beside him.

I gulp slightly, taking a few steps forward and sitting beside him, our thighs brushing.

“I really like your piano” I say, spitting the pure truth out.

It’s beautiful, to be honest, being made out of white marble with dark blue smoky lines.

It really looks unique.

“I love it. My parents gave it to me when I became a teacher” he tells me, dragging his hand lovingly over it before opening the large cover to reveal the set of keys.

I raise my brows at how much adoration his eyes radiate. He must love it with all his soul.

“so your parents like music?” I ask, the question slipping off my tongue before I can help it.

“yeah, I used t play for them and they were the ones who paid for lessons and such at first. It was basically my mother who introduced me to Music” he says, looking through some pages on one of his copybooks.

“that’s amazing” I sigh, staring down at the clean and shiny keys.

“what about your parents? Your mother sounds happy about the lessons” he smiles at me simply, making me awe in my head.

“yeah, she’s pretty excited about me playing the piano whilst dinner,” I say and he chortles, “I don’t know why, that would mean I’d have to eat after they all finish” I mumble and he laughs louder.

“I went through that, I know how it feels” he pats my shoulder and I laugh with him.

“really?”

“yeah,” he smiles longingly, “okay, enough chit chat, we’ll start with some basic stuff, alright?” he says and I nod.

“will I be playing something today?” I ask, I really want to play something, I love the sound of pianos.

“if you get the idea quick then yeah, you could start with something easy” he smiles with high brows.

“alright” I smile wide and let him explain the basics.

**_~~~_ **

 

“I should be heading home” I say, checking the time after I finish a series of notes Louis told me to do.

“oh, alright…” he mumbles.

It’s been pretty good so far. I’ve been here for an hour and a half, and all the time I got to see him smile and hear him laugh and giggle. He also mocked me a lot when I got the notes wrong at first. He’s a goddamn tease, but I don’t really mind because we both end up laughing it off.

I touched his hands a lot of times, as well as he touched mine.

There was a note I could never get right, and so he ended up guiding my fingers until I could do it alone- well maybe a bit more as I faked at the end- and it always sent goose bumps all over my neck, and made my fingers tremble slightly.

“what about you play something, y’know, like a finishing touch to the class?” I ask him, trying my best not to stutter or sound desperate.

“really? You want me to play something?” he asks, sudden shock in his face as his brows shoot up.

I nod with a smile, looking down as I feel myself flush pink.

He chuckles, closing the folders and copybooks before sitting straight and staying silent for some seconds.

“Louis… you there?” I chuckle as I wave my hand in front of his face.

“I’m thinking what to play, sh” he states quickly, making me raise my hands up in surrender and see how he closes his eyes, biting back a smile but failing a bit. “Okay, I’ve got it” he lets out a sigh before stretching his fingers and pressing the keys with both hands.

I think I know this song…

_“_ _Weep for yourself, my man,_  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep little lion man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems   
That you made in your own head”

He sings at a slower pace than the original song’s, but it makes it work perfectly with the piano.

_“_ _But it was not your fault but mine_  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my...”

He whispers the last line and presses the keys passionately as the next verse begins.

“ _Tremble for yourself, my man,_  
You know that you have seen this all before  
Tremble little lion man,  
You'll never settle any of your scores  
Your grace is wasted in your face,  
Your boldness stands alone among the wreck  
Now learn from your mother or else spend your days 

_Biting your own neck_ ”

He pauses and looks at me, making my cheeks heat up when caught staring at him and not his hands. It’s really hard to focus on his hands when he’s singing so beautifully. It’s a hard song, it’s quick- though he’s making it a bit slower- but still hard to sing and play, even more at the same time. But he plays with such ease… it’s overwhelming.

“ _But it was not your fault but mine_  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear? 

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?”

He begins to play quickly once more, having the instrumental, long part of the song. Now it’s the time when my eyes stick to his hands, seeing how he moves them, his fingers treating the keys passionately as the melody fills the room.

“ _But it was not your fault but mine_  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?

_Didn’t I my dear…”_

He ends the song sooner than I expected, cutting a bit off.

“that was amazing Louis” I say when he lets out a long breath.

“thanks, if you keep practising you’ll be able to play like this one day” he smiles at me and we lock eyes for some moments, dumb smiles on our faces.

I’m the first to look away, feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed under his stern gaze. I look down at his lips though, pinkish and thin and seemingly soft and I just want to kiss them so badly.

He’s bare inches away from me, maybe two, which makes it hard not to give it all up and attack him. I could do it, I mean, he’s not looking away or anything…

I look back up at his eyes, not meeting them but seeing how they’re staring down at my own lips- or my chin, but I like to think it’s my lips.

“I-I should get going, my mom will worry” I stutter out, slapping my face hard in my mind.

We could have had a moment! Well no, stop dreaming Harry.

“uh, yeah, sure. Be careful, don’t get crashed by a car” he chuckles and I roll my eyes.

“I’m not a kid Louis, I know how to cross a street”

“you’re sixteen Harry, you’re practically a baby when it comes to being alone in the city!” he jokes, laughing a bit louder as I cross my arms after standing up.

“shut up, I’m not a baby”

“you’re sulking!”

“I’m not, stop” I uncross my arms, getting my bag from the side of the doorframe.

“are you mad, now?” he asks, narrowing his eyes as he smirks.

“no” I snap, twisting the knob and making my way out of the room.

I walk out and through the hall, hearing his laughter grow by the second.

“you know I’m just kidding you” he says from the door of the room, his voice louder than normal.

“no you’re not, you think I’m a baby” I state sharply as I make my way to the front door.

I bet he really thinks I’m a baby. I am, compared to him, and it sucks.

“hey,” he says, taking my forearm in his hands and turning me around, “I know you’re not a baby, I was just messing with you, don’t get mad at me” he says softly, a polite smile on his face as I start to walk backwards.

“no you don’t, you treat me like a kid” I frown, looking over my shoulder not to trip.

“I don’t!” he frowns, though a smile is still present as he begins to push me.

“yes you do Louis, let me go already”

“are you really mad for a joke?” he snorts a laugh and I suddenly bump against the door.

He’s got me pinned against the wooden door. Bag in one hand, Louis taking my other forearm quite strongly, and his face a bare inch away thanks to his height.

“m-maybe” is all I manage to let out.

He’s so close he probably feels my heart going wild.

“I was just joking, don’t take everything I say so literal, I love to mess around” he says, letting his _\- luckily-_ fresh breath hit my face as he stares down at me.

“o-okay” I mumble, trying to look away but there’s nothing other than his face to see.

We stay in silence for some seconds, his eyes leaving a trail from my own green ones down my lips and I swear I saw him take a breath.

“okay, off you go Styles” he suddenly states, loosening grip on my forearm and stepping backwards for me to leave.

“uh- yeah, yeah okay,” I shake my head slightly, blinking my eyes, “see you tomorrow”

“see you” he says and opens the door for me, kissing my cheek before I can even react.

I turn to face him, “um-”

“c’mon, out of my house or I’m calling the police” he laughs by the end of his statement, making me laugh as well as I start to rush away.

I look back and see him shaking his head with a smile before closing the door.

_So close…_

 

_**~~~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it, hopefully next update will be up sooner than this one, and it'll be better. I've got Word archives with a track list *big track list* and ideas for this story. There's so much yet to happen!
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos, thanks a lot for reading! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry! My dad lost his modem and I was sick so I couldn't go out to steal wifi from somebody! I've finished this chapter like a week ago, so I'm really sorry! Blame the universe.

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

It’s been a whole week since I last was at Louis’.  Zayn and Liam keep saying he was going to kiss me, but I still don’t think he was.

Well, maybe I do.

I don’t want to get my hopes up, though. If he wanted to kiss me, then he would’ve done it, right?

“all I’m saying is that if you think he doesn’t like you, then you should move on”

“shut up Liam, Mr. T is head over heels for curly here”

Sometimes it amuses me how much these two fight.

“Liam is right, he said he never intended to be flirty or a _pervert_ , so-”

“he couldn’t take his eyes off you yesterday!” Zayn half shouts. “It’s so obvious it hurts! You two are just blind” he ends up huffing, his arms crossed as he rests against his locker.

“he’s a teacher! He would never like a young student like Harry”

“heeeey…” I pout, glaring at my so called friend.

“sorry Haz, but it’s the truth, and you know it” Liam narrows his eyes at me.

“you’re a party pooper” Zayn tells him.

“is that your best ‘offensive term’?” Liam laughs at him, adding quotes with his fingers to the last two words with a silly voice.

“Perrie doesn’t like it when I swear…” Malik mumbles and we both laugh a bit at him. “Shut up, at least I have a girlfriend, not like you Payne. Nobody likes you, and let’s not speak about Harry’s little crush- or should I say _older crush_ -”

“so he’s older than you?”

At that our three heads snap around, seeing a taller figure standing in front of us holding a Styrofoam cup.

“uh, they, he-”

“yes, he definitely is” Zayn smirks as I try to spit out words.

Liam elbows him as Louis raises his brows.

“who would’ve thought you liked older lads, Harold” he suddenly smirks, joining Zayn’s smug expression.

“I-I don’t! I don’t. Zayn’s just messing with me” I quickly say, sighing deeply.

“so Mr. Malik is a tease? For some reason it doesn’t surprise me” our teacher chuckles.

“if only you knew, Mr. T…” Liam shakes his head and I start to feel a bit dizzy.

Why can’t they just shut up?! They’ll end up giving Louis more hints about me being deeply in love with him.

Stupid friends.

They’re not my friends, I’ll make sure to chop their balls off one day.

“you okay Harry? You look really pale, are you feeling sick?”

“don’t treat me like a kid, Louis. I’m fine” I state, regretting it instantly as it comes out harsher that I intended.

“again with the kid thingy?” he sighs, “I know you’re not a kid, you just look a bit out of it, did you have a late night or something?”

“yes Harry, stayed up late stalking your crush on Facebook again?” Zayn mocks and I punch his arm.

“hey, hey, calm down guys. Harry…?” he asks, arching his back slightly as he rests a hand on my shoulder, burying his eyes in mine.

I sigh, “I’m just tired, that’s all” I half smile at him reassuringly.

“do you like coffee?” he asks and I nod involuntarily.

I might love coffee a bit too much.

“maybe…” I look away, feeling embarrassed enough with his face so close to mine in school grounds.

And with Zayn and Liam beside me, as well.

“here, I can get more before the bell rings” he states, handing me his white cup of delicious-looking coffee.

“students can’t have coffee, Louis” I tell him but he just grabs my hand and wraps my fingers around the warm cup.

“and you can’t call him Louis” Zayn pops in, making me glare as Liam snorts a laugh.

“but I’m special, drink up mate. See you later Styles” Mr. Perfect Quiff says, a smirk on his face as he ruffles my now messy curls. “And guys, don’t be so mean to him, bet you wouldn’t like to be messed with all the time”

Just like that he leaves, his bum catching my eye as I sip from his steamy cup of holy liquid.

“stop staring, he might see you” Liam says, and before I can disagree I get caught by a pair of blue eyes, which send a wink before diverting their gaze back forwards. “Told you so”

**_~~_ **

“you have nice friends”

“bullshit”

I’ve been here for ten minutes and the only thing Louis talks about are Liam and Zayn and how _nice_ they are.

“I used to be like that with my friends, always teasing the shit out of them”

“well it’s not nice to be on the other side, y’know?” I state, my eyes fixated on the white and black keys below my dumb fingers.

“aw, little Harry is mad again?” he asks, pulling a face.

“stop it Louis, can we focus, please?”

“how can I focus when you’re frowning and looking all cute like this” he sighs, resting the side of his face on his fist, looking amusedly at me.

“I’m not cute when I’m mad” I frown harder, looking away.

“so you _are_ mad”

“shut up” I snap and try to play a set of chords I have in my folder.

“you’re messing the third one up”

“because you’re distracting me” I say harshly.

I like having Louis’ attention, but this is making me more than uncomfortable.

“am I really? How come?” he says in the most amused but teasing way possible.

“you’re there, bothering me, and staring at me and that doesn’t let me focus” I spit out quickly.

“so I’m a distraction” he states more than asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

“when you’re staring intently at me, yes, yes you are Louis” I sigh heavily, looking right back at him.

He’s still resting his head on his fist, staring at me with a small smirk.

There’s a short silence in which we just stare at each other before he speaks.

“well c’mon, you’re not paying to just sit there and complain” he quickly says, his brows up as he speaks.

“ugh, you’re unbelievable” I frown.

I could swear he was flirting. He had this flirtatious hint in his voice… but no, he’s just being a tease, as always.

I try to focus back on the photocopy in front of me. I take a breath and start to press the keys slowly, letting out a loud groan when I mess the third goddamn chord.

“you’re rubbish, you should stick to the guitar”

“can you just shut up already?! You’re getting on my nerves, God…” I sigh deeply after shouting.

“wow…” is all Louis states, still in the same dumb position next to me.

“I’m sorry, I just-”

“you look cute even when you’re frustrated” he says, brows up as he blinks slowly.

“and you’re a dick, did anyone ever tell you that?” I ask, the words slipping off my tongue before I can help them.

How can someone so pretty and beautiful and smart and overall perfection with legs be such an unbearable being?!

“multiple times, but none hurt as much as this one… wasn’t expecting it from you, Harry…” he fakes tears, causing me to punch his bicep slightly.

“you are though” I smile, because _I can’t_ _not smile_.

“yeah, I know. But it’s your fault”

“what?! I didn’t do anything!” I laugh, my mouth hanging ajar.

“well you and your… adorableness, you’re too teasable!”

“that’s not even a word!”

“isn’t it?” he looks at me with a cocked brow, leaning forward slightly.

I shake my head with closed eyes, this man was surely sent from Hell to kill me.

I open my eyes to meet a bright pair staring right back at mine, brows relaxed and mouth forming a small smile.

“u-uh… mind helping me out with the third chord?” I ask out of pure hesitation.

He was too close! I get nervous…

He coughs a bit, “yeah, sure, c’mon” he says quickly, repositioning himself back at my side at a normal distance.

Sometimes I’m really, really stupid.

**_~~_ **

I get home after a ten minutes walk from Louis’ place. Kellin’s voice filling my ears as _‘Roger Rabbit’_ echoes through my ear buds.

“how was class?” my mum asks me once I’m in.

I sigh, thinking about how Louis teased me, how he kind of flirted, I think…

“good, I guess…”

A frown makes its way through her forehead as she steps closer to me, “ _I guess?”_

“I keep messing the simple melody Louis gave me. The third chord, it’s beginning to annoy me” I rub my face with both my hands.

That’s an issue- yes, but having Louis play with me like he’s been doing ain’t helping.

“aw love, you never played before, you’ll get better at it, you’ll see” she smiles before pecking my forehead. “Dinner will be ready soon, Harry”

“okay, where’s dad?”

“oh, uh…” mum stutters, “he went to pick up Gemma from Caroline’s”

“and he couldn’t go pick _me_ up? What a jerk” I mumble.

“Harry…” my mother’s voice sounds stern, “don’t start with that”

“you know it’s true” I say bitterly before climbing up the stairs and to my room.

My dad sucks.

 

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“you’re lying!”

“I’m not lying!”

“yes you are Louis!”

“Niall, for fuck’s sake, I don’t like the kid!” I shout once again, bumping my open hands on the kitchen table as I stand up. “I don’t, he’s my student. I would never-”

“yes you would, you’re head over heels for him, I spotted you two today in ‘ _class_ ’ earlier, all stares and giggles,” he snorts, “listen-”

“no, _you_ listen, I don’t like Harry, clear? He’s underage, and plus, my student at school and here. I cannot lay eyes on him, so I won’t, okay? Now shut your butthole for once!” I glare, my voice loud enough for our neighbours to hear.

“I bet Eleanor wouldn’t-”

“shut up about Eleanor, don’t even mention his name when she’s around, yeah?” I state and he nods with a sigh.

I stare at Niall with deadly eyes for a few more seconds before sighing and climbing up my room.

It’s silly, I know; getting mad at someone and locking yourself in your room, but hey, it is what I need right now.

**_~~_ **

_“Louis? Louis! Will you open up dickhead or do I have to climb up your window again? My boots will make it uncomfortable…”_

“fuck off!” I shout at the closed door.

_“c’mon Lou, talk to me…”_

I hate how weak I am sometimes.

I groan, leaving my student’s homework aside to finish correcting later. Not an hour, not a single hour free to correct, damn. I stand up from my chair and unlock the door, revealing a sad face.

“what’s wrong?”

“Niall is being a bitch” I pout, because that will loosen the tension.

“Niall is always a bitch” she chuckles, making me smile a bit. “Now tell me, what’s the problem this time?”

I look at her straight in the eye, hesitating for a bit before sighing through my nose.

“just a silly fight” I wave it off, seeing how Eleanor rolls her eyes.

“and you’re mad because of a silly fight?” she smirks, giving me that _really-are-you-fucking-kidding-me-you’re-a-twat_ look.

“it’s like you don’t even know me!” I fake gasp, bringing a hand to my chest.

“well, how can I make you forget about the little silly fight, huh?”

It’s when she cocks her brow and moves her head to the side a bit that I know what she’s up to.

“you know me so damn well” I shake my head with closed eyes before pulling her inside by the wrist and closing the door behind her.

**_~~_ **

“did you correct our works, Mr. Tomlinson?” Emma suddenly asks, making me snap my head around.

“oh, right, um, let me see…” I put my marker down and turn around to face the class, going to the desk and checking through the bunch of papers I’ve got in my big satchel, only to find nothing. “Damn it- sorry! Sorry, I didn’t say anything,” I snap, earning some chortles, “I guess I left them at home, sorry guys”

Stupid Eleanor and her stupid magical hands.

“but you said we’d have to use them today” Michael states with a frown.

I focus on his hair more than his statement, but coming to my senses soon enough.

“my mistake” I shrug, pursing my lips. I’m so dumb sometimes. “Anyways, finish copying this and then… Liam, you’re the one singing today, right?” I ask after checking my list of names.

“um, no. I don’t sing”

“yes you do” Zayn intervenes with a scoff.

“no I don’t”

I see how Payne gives him a _what-the-fuck-shut-up_ look.

“Harry, does Liam sing?” I ask, knowing he won’t lie.

I meet his eyes when he looks up from his notebook, green and shiny and-

“uh, he um, he doesn’t like to sing in public”

“oh, I see why you are friends now” I grin teasingly, catching how curly sticks his tongue out at me. “Payne, you’ll sing today”

“but I didn’t prepare anything!” he half shouts, Zayn laughing by his side.

“is that my fault? You knew it was your turn today, and if you don’t sing then I’ll put no mark beside your name” I say sternly, maybe a bit sassily. “It’s as simple as that”

“you can’t make him sing if he’s scared” Bridget spits out, “I’m shy too and I know how hard it is to sing in front of everybody when you don’t think you’re good enough, or that everyone will laugh in your face” the girl glares at me.

“hey, that’s no way to talk to your-”

“that’s not the thing, Liam here knows how to sing, and dang, he’s amazing at it. He’s just shy, that’s all” Malik cuts me off.

“can’t you shut up Zayn?!”

“but he’s right, your voice is amazing” Harry pops in with a sincere look.

“same as yours but you sang to Mr. T in private after the class ended a few weeks ago, didn’t you? And why? Because you couldn’t face the class. I can’t either, so I won’t sing today. End of the discussion”

“I’m the only one who can put an end to the discussion. And if you don’t sing at the end of the class you’ll get no mark. _Now_ it’s the end of the discussion” I state professionally as the rest of the students hurry to finish writing down the words from the board.

“that’s not even fair!” Liam shouts, Zayn resting a hand on his shoulder before he can stand up. “Why could Harry sing for you and I can’t?!”

“I didn’t give him a mark for it” I say nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders.

“you didn’t?” curly asks with furrowed brows.

“you were supposed to present something that inspired you to the class, like everyone did, but you didn’t. That was the goal of that homework, being able to open up a bit to your classmates, and you didn’t. So no mark, Styles”

“but-”

“will you sing or not, Payne?” I ask sternly, cutting Harry off.

“no…” he says after a short pause, all eyes on him.

“perfect, no mark for you today. Instead of having a presentation I’ll give you all a short exercise when you’re done copying- and stop complaining or I’ll also give you homework on top of that” I snap when I hear the chorus of groans.

I might have been a bit harsh on them, but what the fuck? I’m the goddamn teacher, I state the rules, and if they don’t obey, then bad luck.

I keep glancing at the three boys, Liam shooting me weird glances sometimes, but I choose to ignore him.

Around fifteen minutes later the bell rings, signalling I can go home and lay on my bed in peace.

I call for Liam just before he can join the bunch of students flooding out the door.

“what?” he asks with no emotion.

“I’d like you to stay for a bit, if you don’t mind” I say, my voice soft in order not to scare him or something.

He nods his head wearily and I can see how Zayn and Harry make their way out the door after a short glance at his friend.

“listen, I’m sorry about what I said earlier, but I cannot let you get away with it, y’know? If I do, then more people will think it is okay not to do what they ought to-”

“but you don’t understand-”

“yes, I do. I know now that you’re shy and all, but you could have told me that before, okay? We could have avoided all this” I tell him with soft eyes.

“why did you let Harry sign to you anwyays?” he asks with a frown, but with a gentle voice, to my surprise.

“well, I didn’t know what he was going to do. He just said he did bring something and then he started to sing out of the blue. I was not going to tell him to stop, he looked so… full of life, when he was singing. I didn’t feel like I should stop that, didn’t find the strength…” I say honestly, wiping the dumb smile off my face before it looks suspicious.

“and you didn’t give him a mark for it?”

“I did not, Payne. He had to share it with the class, but he just shared it with me. So nope, not fair. And you should consider presenting, if Zayn and Harry say you have a good voice it must be true” I smile but he looks down.

“I don’t know…”

“well, think about it, yeah? C’mon, let’s get out of here”

He follows me outside, finding Harry and Zayn waiting outside the classroom.

“so? Will you kill him in his sleep or something for not singing?” Zayn asks, arms crossed.

“oh, um, yeah. I’ll just chop off his balls next time he refuses” I grin, making Harry smile.

“you’re stupid” he says, shaking his head with the same smile.

“sometimes, yes” I shrug, making them all let out a chuckle.

“I wanted to ask you if it’s alright for me to skip Wednesday’s lesson at yours, Gemma has a ballet presentation and my mum didn’t let me escape it” he sighs after rolling his eyes.

“oh, sure. Will you want to come some other day or just let it slip?” I ask, a bit hopeful.

It’s fun to have him around, just that.

“I could go some other day, but it’d have to be on the weekend, I have football practise the rest of the days and-”

“Sunday? Because Saturdays are for fun” I state, cutting him off. “At least for me” I end up shrugging.

“sure, and sorry, Mr. Party, I at least spend my Saturdays studying, like a responsible person” he says, ‘ _ego_ ’ written all over his face.

“excuse me? I used to spend my weekends studying, that’s how I got to be a teacher. I didn’t just showed up with a bought online diploma or certificate, y’know? And I at least can play the _easy and simple_ third chord” I scrunch up my nose with high eyebrows just to have him punching me slightly.

“I hate you”

“bet you do” I wink before I can help it. “See you around guys, have a nice weekend” I say quickly when I hear Zayn snorting and looking away.

“bye Mr. Tomlinson” I listen to both Malik and Payne say at the same time after I turn around and start walking away.

“bye Louis…”

At that soft and low voice I snap my head around, catching Harry smiling down at the tiled floor.

Cute.

Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter done *being sick is boring and so I write :)* so when this reaches, idk, five comments? With five I'm happy, when we get to that I'll post the next one :))
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter, I'll keep you updated there :)  
> @1D5SOSuperhuman


	7. Chapter 7

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“morning- man, you look like death”

Yesterday I ended up curled up under the bed sheets with my laptop until I fell asleep, waking up with a massive headache.

 “I feel like it too” I groan as I sit down on the kitchen table. “Make me a coffee?”

“what’s wrong?” Niall asks after shooting me a nod.

“stayed up late” I say bluntly, rubbing my tired eyes with the heels of my palms.

“movie or Tumblr?”

“both” I mumble before burying my head in my arms, which rest on top of the table.

“I can’t believe you still use Tumblr” I can hear him chuckle from the counter.

“people who’s older than me use Tumblr…” I complain, pouting even though he cannot see me. “It’s an obsession, stupid Tumblr staff and blogs that are wonderful and funny and beautiful and-”

“hmm… are you willing to go to a party tonight?” he asks with the most cheerful voice, cutting my ranting off.

“nooooooo…!” I drag, thinking of a hangover.

“c’mon, it’ll be fun!” he pleads.

“I don’t want-”

“Josh is throwing it…” he sings.

Damn it, Josh’s parties are awesome.

“if I’m feeling better by then, okay?”

“amazing, knew I could count on you” he says, patting my shoulder and I hear something being put in front of me.

I look up and see a cup of tea sitting in front of my face.

“I said coffee” I frown, pouting as I look down at the steamy liquid.

“you’ll thank me later Lou” Niall says, shooting me an apologetic smile.

Right, when I feel bad and have some coffee then I feel worse. Glad to have Niall around sometimes.

**_~~_ **

_“will you come or not?!”_

“going!” I yell from my room.

I just check the time and spray some deodorant over my torso before walking out.

“we’re late Tommo, c’mon” Niall says, getting up from the sofa.

“took your time up there, Lou”

“shut up Elle, bet you spent an hour in the bathroom before heading here” I tease and she hits me.

I’ll admit she looks overwhelming in that dark blue dress and stiletto boots, or whatever those heels are, anyways. Her hair is loose and wavy, and her makeup ain’t slutty, it is just adequate. She looks stunning.

Soon we’re at Josh’s doorstep, making our way through the wide open door and into the mob of people inside the house. There’s music blasting all around and colourful lights shining through the dancing people.

“how come everyone looks drunk already?” Elle half shouts in my ear, making me shut my eyes at the loud voice.

“it’s Josh’s party, what were you expecting?!” I shout back and make her laugh.

I love her laughter, her smile. She’s simply beautiful.

“Eleanor!” I turn around to catch a guy hugging Elle with quite a firm grip on her waist. It’s only when they let go that I see his face, recognizing it immediately. “Louis” he smiles politely.

“Nick” I state over the loud music, faking a small smile.

Nick is Eleanor’s _too-old-for-her_ ex boyfriend, the one who ripped her heart apart.

I don’t like Nick.

“mind if I steal Elle for a bit?” he asks me, his hand still on her waist as he shouts.

“uh, I don’t think-”

“shut up Louis, don’t be an asshole,” Eleanor states, “I’ll be fine, we’ll just dance” she winks and pecks my cheek before stomping off with him to blend with the crowd.

**_~~_ **

I lost Niall from the moment we walked in, and only now, two hours later, I find him sucking a chick’s face.

“Niall c’mon, really?” I groan, because _damn it Horan_.

It’s not just any girl, but one of the sluttiest around. She’s been rumoured to be pregnant last year, but no one ever saw the big belly, nor the baby for that matter. But still, some say she aborted.

True or false, she’s a slut nevertheless.

I grab Horan’s forearm and pull him away from the blonde, who whines in response.

“what the fuck man?!”

“did you even see who you were making out with?” I laugh at his frowning expression.

He gives me a confused look and blinks his eyes at the blonde girl who’s wiping her mouth.

“oh my God, I’m never drinking again” he states in a rush, wiping his mouth as well over exaggeratedly.

Who am I kidding? I’d do the same.

“c’mon, let’s get out of here before anyone falls into a death trap again” I say over the blasting music and we start in search for Eleanor.

We take our separate ways, walking through the sweaty bodies for a few minutes before meeting again, both of us without the girl.

“I’ll call her” I state and type her name on my phone, bringing it to my ear.

“ _hello?”_ she answers after the third ring.

“where the fuck are you?!” I shout into the speaker.

 _“home? I wasn’t- feeling well”_ she says, a yawn interrupting her.

“and you couldn’t tell us that before we almost died of a heart attack looking for you?!”

 _“well sorreh!”_ she drags, _“I couldn’t find you anywhere!”_

“you could have called you silly piece of flesh and bones!” I groan loudly.

 _“but I’m a pretty piece of flesh and bones”_ I hear her giggle, which only makes me roll my eyes with a small smile. _“I texted Niall like an hour ago”_ she says in what seems to be innocence before I’m glaring at the blond.

“bye love,” I sigh before she hears me get mad at Horan, “are you sure you’re home and safe?”

 _“yes Louis, I didn’t drink more than two beers. I’m fine, love”_ she reassures me and I sigh before hanging up.

“what’d she say?”

“she said she texted you saying she was leaving!” I shout at him.

“she did not- _oh…_ sorry man” he says after checking his phone.

“out, now”

 

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

Saturday was not fun, unlike Louis’, probably.

I spent it locked up in my room with my ear buds in, trying my best to ignore my parents’ fights. I won’t be able to handle this any longer. Gemma is always at some friend’s house, if not out with her boyfriend, and so I’m left here to stand these two fighting all the time. It’s even worse when they put us both in the middle of their discussions.

I ended up crying myself to sleep after I heard my dad shouting how much he regrets having me, that I’m not the son he wanted, not what he was expecting, and that he’d turn back time if he could.

Huh, and he doesn’t even know I’m gay yet.

Only my mum does, and of course Gemma and the lads. Oh and Louis.

Five people, who don’t judge me, but because they are close. In Louis’ case, because he’s a bisexual himself. But my dad, he’ll be merciless the day he finds out.

“bye mum” I state after finishing my lunch.

“where are you going?”

“Liam’s”

“so soon?”

“don’t want to see dad when he’s back”

Because of course, when I woke up this morning he wasn’t around and hasn’t appeared yet.

“don’t be rude-”

“he’s not rude, dad is. Leaving just like that after hurting you yesterday, who the Hell does he think he is?” Gemma spits out in pure disgust as she washes her plate.

“don’t be so harsh, guys” mum drags, finishing her pasta.

“you’re being stupid mum” Gemma states bluntly.

“Gemma!” I shout at her, giving her a look.

“I would have dumped him when all the fights started, it’s not worth it”

“you don’t understand-”

“yes, I do; you just can’t handle the fact of being alone the rest of your life-”

“she just had an awful day with dad and now she has to stand you too?! Fuck off Gem, let her have a moment of peace!” I shout out of anger.

Both of them stare blankly at me before I blush and walk away, not daring to look back at their surprised faces. I don’t usually shout or draw attention, I like to stay behind when it comes to fights and discussions.

I shower quickly and get dressed before I’m out the door in the direction of Liam’s place. After five short minutes I knock on the door, received by one of Liam’s sisters.

“oh hey Harry. Um, you’re looking for Liam, right?” she asks with a bright smile.

“yes, is he home?” I smile back at her, who asks her mother with a soft shout.

“apparently he’s at Andy’s, sorry” she gives me a sympathetic smile before I reply saying it’s fine.

She waves me goodbye and off I go to nowhere.

I should have called him before.

Liam is at Andy’s, Zayn is probably sleeping, my house is Hell, and I still have five hours to live before going to Louis’ place.

Mine’s a great life, huh?

I just walk back home, probably dad won’t be there yet.

I begin to walk back home, making it faster than usual. Probably because I’m not feeling well, and I’m nervous, and my heart is beating so fast it could burst out of my rib cage anytime soon.

I sigh relieved when I catch sight of my house, thinking about playing some guitar to calm down a bit before I see my dad through the window, his hands up in the air.

Nope, he’s not dancing or celebrating.

Out of pure fear I begin to walk backwards, slowly, and before I know it I’m rushing away through the pavements with my sight blurry.

Where to go, where to go?!

I could go to Louis’… Nah, I’d just be bothering him.

Why would I go to my teacher’s house anyways? Oh right, because we are the best of friends, _obviously_.

He’ll know I’m head over heels for him…

But where else?

**_~~_ **

“Harry? It’s not Wednesday today… I think…” a blond head opens up, rubbing his eyes. “Is it Wednesday already?”

I laugh a bit at the confused man, pursing my lips not to be rude. “No, I spoke with Louis on Friday, he said it was fine for me to come over today instead of next week as I won’t be able to make it” I explain, making him sigh.

“oh thanks God, I thought I was going crazy once for all” he jokes. “Come in, Louis is probably still asleep. Do you know where his room is?” he asks me before I’m shaking my head. “Upstairs, second door on the left”

“o-okay, thanks”

“you okay?” he asks, his brows furrowed.

“what? Yeah, I’m good” I smile at him before he walks off to the kitchen with a shake of his head, mumbling an ‘okay’.

I feel a bit uncomfortable, walking to the staircase slowly.

“c’mon, it’s your house” I hear Niall half shout and I sigh with a smile.

I like Niall.

I climb up and find myself in a narrow corridor. My eyes scan for the second door on the left, finding it instantly and my stomach makes a flip when I knock it slightly.

No answer.

I knock once more, louder this time, but still all I can hear are soft snores, if I try hard enough. I twist the knob slowly, the door luckily unlocked, and there I can see a sleeping figure on a bed in the dark bedroom. A bit of light is coming through the crack of the now open door, and his silhouette stuns me. He’s resting on his side, facing the wall, and all I see are curves.

Pretty, pretty curves that make my heart swell.

I take a few steps closer, ignoring the steady beat of my heart. When I reach the bed, I find myself sitting down on it, beside him.

“Louis…?” I call lowly, but he doesn’t answer.

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, and it’s only when I peek over his shoulder that I see his relaxed expression; eyelashes resting over his skin and his lips slightly parted. It hurts to ruin this, having to wake him up.

“Louis… wake up, Mr. T” I say, a bit louder this time as I trail my finger over his shoulder and up to his neck.

He shifts a bit on the bed, but at the same time doesn’t move at all.

I think about tickling him, but that would only make him mad, probably. So I just keep tracing random patterns on the skin of his neck, calling his name slowly.

He sleeps like a rock.

Just then an idea strikes me, though I don’t put it on practise because he might wake up. No kissing Louis while he can’t react.

“Louis, c’mon get up you lazy arse” I laugh a bit, shaking his shoulder and finally I get a response.

“fuck off Niall…” he drags sleepily and something inside me twists when I listen to his voice.

I like his sleepy, raspy voice.

He soon buries himself under the covers, looking adorable to say the least.

“I’m not Niall, you dickhead” I smile wide, because he looks so vulnerable. I’ve never seen him like this before.

There’s silence for some seconds and before I know it he’s peeking from under the covers with curious eyes.

“Harreh…?”

“that’s my name” I grin, chuckling a bit because he looks like a kid, no joke.

“am I dreaming?”

“would you dream about me?” I arch a brow, not caring about the flirty voice I gave him.

He simply nods his head, but then shakes it quickly and pulls the covers down his clothed chest.

“what are you doing here? What time is it?” he asks sleepily, a yawn escaping his throat before he’s checking his phone.

“I-I, I didn’t know where to go and Liam and Zayn were not available, and my house ain’t available either and-”

“you sleepy?” he cuts me off, a hand on his messy hair.

“uh, a bit?” I shrug, startled by the sudden  question.

 “what about you sleep a bit and then we get to the class? Sounds good to you?” he asks with the same raspy voice that’s been killing me for the past minute.

“uh… sure…?” I say, the statement curving up as a question.

“great, c’mon” he smiles before pulling me down by my forearm. “Shoes off” he states and I kick my Converse off before sliding inside the covers with him.

I’m starting to believe _I_ am dreaming.

“you’re a baby” I chuckle and he nods, shrugging with a smile.

So that’s how he ends up curled behind me, his breath on my neck and arms around my waist.

“sorry Styles, but I’m hung-over and sleepy and you interrupted my beauty sleep. Now you’ll suffer the consequences” he mumbles against the pillow, his voice muffled a bit by it.

How is this even possible?! Teachers don’t do this type of thing with their students. I mean, he could have gotten up, or shooed me away, or simply said he was sleepy and didn’t want to get up and so I would have gone down with Niall- at least.

You don’t simply spoon with your six years younger student, for God’s sake.

But, who am I to say no to a sleepy Louis?

**_~~_ **

Niall woke us up around three hours later, seeing how there’s a big four on my phone’s screen when I check the time.

I can’t begin to describe blondie’s expression when I opened my eyes. He was shocked, to say the least.

“but I wanna sleeeeeeeep…” Louis drags, making me smile with groggy eyes.

“you cannot sleep all afternoon Tommo, get up and bring your big bum downstairs” Niall states and I laugh against the pillow, which smell invades my nostrils, making me swoon in my head because it’s _Louis’ smell_.

After Louis groans again Niall leaves, closing the door behind him.

I admit I’d love to stay here, but Niall will get suspicious and think something that is _not_ happening and that will only bring trouble to Louis. So I’m the first to make a move, sitting straight and yawning.

“c’mon Mr. T” I state, patting his head slightly.

“call me Louis in my house…” he groans, making me grin.

He’s a kid.

“fine, Louis, get up, we have class…” I say, yawning again.

Stupid yawns.

“yeah, going, going…” he says, falling right back asleep.

Yup, a kid.

After I practically dragged him out of bed, he shooed me out of his room in order to get dressed, which he does in around twenty minutes, as that’s what he spent upstairs as I ate a sandwich with Niall downstairs.

He asked why we were asleep when we should be in class, and the only thing I could possibly say was the truth. So I did, saying Louis was tired and pulled me down with him.

“he’s hung-over, went to a party last night with some friends. He’s never good with handling hangovers, as you can see. I was hung-over, but pain killers are my best friends. Louis woke up earlier and had some, but he just went back to sleep. That’s his medicine”

“he acts like a kid” I smile.

“that’s the Tommo, get used to it” he states, making us both chuckle.

I end up nodding my head, focusing on the match that’s on the telly before we hear footsteps.

“okay, ready, food?” the familiar voice asks.

“kitchen, idiot” Niall replies, rolling his eyes as I let out a chortle.

“oh, right… kitchen”

**_~~_ **

The next hour was spent playing FIFA and some Zombies video game they have. Niall left around half an hour after Louis appeared, claimed he had to go see some Josh guy. Louis and I chatted a lot while playing, getting to know each other a bit better, laughing at silly anecdotes and bad jokes.  And really bad flirting and sarcastic comments, because now I learnt that that’s Louis, a sarcastic tease.

He is not an entire dick, though, as I thought he was whenever he messed with me. He is nice, fun to be around… I like how he thinks, and how he doesn’t want to grow up. I called him Tommo Pan, and he said he once played the role of Peter on a drama festival they had at his school a couple of years ago. Said everyone wanted him to be Peter because it ‘ _suited_ _him well_ ’. Doesn’t surprise me he’s into Drama. He’s very passionate about every single form of Art, and that’s something that doesn’t fail to fascinate me.

I told him how I was planning to take part of school’s drama club this year, and he gave me his best approving smile. Said I won’t regret it, but that I’d have to work hard on my shyness. He offered help, so I’m not complaining.

We discovered we have a lot in common, but still have some differences, which led to silly discussions that ended up in cushion fights or bitch slaps.

I think we kind of complement each other pretty well, but saying that out loud would be like confessing my love for him, so shut up.

 I still can’t believe how domestic he looks in his grey sweats and loose black tank top and soft hair and I just had to contain myself from biting my lip as I stared at him.

For a whole damn hour!

Luckily he decided it was time to start the class, and it’s only been five minutes when I find myself frowning.

“can’t you give me another set of chords? Really?” I whine after messing it all up again.

“this is basic stuff, Harry. You need to learn this in order to play a song fluently” he sighs tiredly.

“but I can’t get it right!”

“Harry, for fuck’s sake, it’s your third class, you should be playing a song already!” he half shouts in my face, as he’s sitting right beside me on the piano’s large bench. “Don’t be such a useless kid! God…”

I flinch instinctively, blinking my eyes at his outburst.

“s-sorry, it’s just-” I’m cut off by a lump in my throat.

“oh my God…” his eyes widen at my reaction before he clamps a hand over his mouth, “Harry, I’m so sorry-”

“no, you’re r-right” I say, swallowing a sob.

Just what I needed, Louis to be telling me I’m practically a failure. Just when I thought we were getting closer…

“no I’m not, I’m just hung-over and tired and damn I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that, really” he sighs loudly. “I’m just tired and when I’m hung-over I say a lot of stupid stuff and I’m in a horrible mood all day, I’m sorry curly”

“but it’s true, I-I can’t get the d-damn chord right…” I sob, blinking back tears, but seeing all blurry nevertheless.

“Harry…” he coos, “you’ll get it right, eventually”

“no I won’t, you’re right, my dad is right; I’m a walking disaster-”

“your dad said that?” he cuts me off, frowning as he shifts closer to me. I simply nod, not being able to hold the tears anymore. “What an asshole, if I’m allowed to say that, of course”

“he is a jerk…” I sob, remembering all of the fights and nasty things he’s said to my mum, Gem and I.

“look Harry, don’t listen to what he says, _he_ ’s the walking disaster if that’s his way of treating his son. You’re none of what he said, you’re an amazing person-”

“b-but you said-”

“you need to learn that stupid chord fast, yes. It _is_ needed, as it will appear in many songs. But you’re not useless or whatever I called you. Don’t pay attention to what I said, my brain doesn’t work after getting drunk. I had a terrible night yesterday and got all mad and I was already drunk when I got mad and- ugh, now I’m ranting” he chuckles, making me crack a smile. He shakes his head and turns to fully face me, legs at each side of the narrow white bench. “I’m sorry, yeah? You’re wonderful, the best curly head I’ve ever met, as cheesy as it sounds” he rolls his eyes, making me blush.

“I’m sorry for overreacting, it just hit too close” I state after taking a deep breath not to sob anymore. “ My parents have been fighting these past few days and their fights always involve my sister and I…”

“aw Harry, don’t listen to-”

“I just couldn’t bear having you say that same stuff to me…” I admit before I can help the words.

One more single tear falls down, but my hand is stopped in my attempt to wipe it off.

“I didn’t mean it. You know I say a lot of stupid things, now you know I’m pretty stupid hung-over. Forgive me?” he says in the softest voice ever, his palm cupping my left cheek as he wipes the tear with his thumb. I nod, not finding the strength to choke out any words. “Good, good…” he whispers, practically mumbles before I look straight into his blue eyes.

But to my surprise, he’s not staring back. His eyes are fixated on my bottom half of the face, and I refuse to believe he’s looking at my chin because why in the world would he do that?

But once again, why would he be staring at my-

Soft lips are pressed to mine gently, and I can feel his thumb still rubbing my slightly wet cheek.

It’s an understatement to say I’m shocked, but I kiss back when I come to my senses- _barely_ \- and I close my eyes, feeling the so called butterflies erupting inside my body.

It’s simple and sweet, enough to make me melt inside before he’s pulling away slowly. He rests his forehead against mine and wipes yet another tear off my cheek.

“don’t cry Harry… I won’t do it again if you don’t want to” he says softly, his voice calm and touches gentle.

“i-it’s, it’s a happy tear, I guess” I half smile weakly, seeing how he smiles wide before he’s kissing me again.

And again, and again…

**_~~_ **

“y’know, I won’t- be able- to get the stupid- chord right- if you keep- kissing me” I say between chaste pecks.

It’s been around ten minutes since he first kissed me, and we’ve been snogging ever since. Not that I’m complaining, but that fucking chord is a real pain in my neck.

“you shouldn’t be here today anyways,” he shrugs when he pulls away, “we’ll make up for this class another day, sounds good to you?” he asks, his hands- _which were previously tugging loosely at my curls_ \- travelling down my chest and lower to my waist as his lips find my neck.

“deal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, um, might have reached the limit with the cuddle but hey, Louis was hung-over! And he still has the mind of a kid here, so shut up.
> 
> There's a lot more to this story, and I'm already working on the next chapters :)
> 
> Please leave kudos or comment, it means a lot to me! Thanks for reading <33  
> Oh and follow me on Twitter, as I always share there when I update my stories ^^
> 
> @1D5SOSuperhuman


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVENT'S SEEN SEASON 9 OF SUPERNATURAL YET!*

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

“you’re joking”

“look at his face and say he’s joking…” Zayn smirks, “I knew it!”

“it was amazing…” I sigh, “he was so sweet and gentle…” I smile as we all hang out against our lockers in our first break.

“so it wasn’t a one time thing?”

“it’s not like they shagged Liam- wait, did you?!”

“don’t be stupid. We just spooned when I was in his room. We snogged in the piano bench, and then some more in the sofa, and then some more in the doorstep before I left” I smile down, feeling my cheeks burn.

“oh my God, who would’ve thought you’d be making out with a teacher!” Zayn says excitedly before Liam elbows him in order to shut him up.

I would’ve done so too but I can’t think straight since yesterday.

“you can’t go around saying those things, Zayn! Someone might hear you!” Liam whisper shouts, making my friend and I snicker.

“well, I’m just happy for curly here!” he grins, hanging an arm around my neck and patting my chest.

“yeah, but I mean it. If someone finds out Louis can get fired and I bet he won’t like that” Liam says and I nod my head understandingly.

The bell rings just as Zayn changes the subject to Perrie, making him groan and complain about how he can never tell us about her. We are starting to sound like a group of girls, to be honest.

I don’t mind.

 

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“so… anything you’d like to tell me?”

“um, nope…?”

“are you sure? There is nothing that you’re willing to share with your favourite person in the world, aka moi?” Niall asks, munching on his food as we sit in the kitchen’s table.

“no, Niall. Unless you are interested in my student’s work. Then yes, I have a bunch of stuff I’m _dying_ to tell you” I joke, making him roll his eyes.

“don’t think I forgot about you and Harry yesterday”

What? Did he see us? He wasn’t even home, he couldn’t have seen us- unless he _was_ home…

“um… mind explaining?” I try my best to play it cool, as if nothing had happened.

“you two were spooning in your bed, Louis. I was the one waking you both up!” he spits out.

“ _ohhhhhh, that!_ I was hung-over! Understand me” I shrug off, relieved to say the least.

“Louis, you said you didn’t like him, but you are showing me the right opposite” he says, his voice sounding serious.

“I might feel a bit… attracted, to him… but nothing more than that” I lie.

“you know you can tell me anything, Louis…”

“listen, it’s nothing, okay? Forget about it”

“it’s okay if you have feeling for him,” he says, making me smile, “as long as you don’t act upon your own feelings, then everything will be just fine” and with that I instantly frown.

Why did I think telling Niall was a good idea?

“shut up and let me eat Nialler, I gotta correct those papers from last week I couldn’t get around to do actually get done because of Elle’s wonders” I wiggle my brows.

“she’s awesome” he sighs, looking up at the ceiling.

“that she is, I’m a lucky man”

“that you are, yes. When she’s not with me” he quickly snaps.

“shut up, she only treats me special, you’re just like everyone else” I shrug mockingly.

“I get as much special treatment as you, Louis”

“clothes on or clothes off?” I cock a brow, challenging him.

“clothes on, but because I want them on”

“you see? I get the full experience” I wink before getting up to wash my dishes.

“you’re a cunt”

“I love you too”

**_~~_ **

I’m nervous. Should I be nervous? I shouldn’t be nervous. I’ll just play it cool, as if nothing happened. No, that will break his heart. I’ll take it easy, slow… that’s right, slow.

“hello guys, how was your weekend?” I ask as soon as everyone is sat down and the door is closed.

Some people mumble long responses while others don’t even bother.

I let my eyes rest on Harry’s when I listen to his answer, “ _bittersweet”_ , and instantly feel the guilt in my throat.

“how was yours?” Emma asks me, other girls repeating her question.

“um, I’ll go with bittersweet as well” I say, catching glimpse of Harry’s flushed face, making me smirk. “Well, today we’ll talk about a project I’ve thought out for the end of the month, so yeah, you have like three weeks. It is in groups, and it basically consists of performing a song. With instruments and all that stuff” I add quickly, moving my hands around as I rest my bum against my desk, as always. “Any questions?” Some people begin to speak without raising their hands, _obviously_ , but they are all practically asking the same thing. “Okay, okay, shut it, God. How many times do I have to say you must raise your hands? It sound childish, I know, but at least I don’t end up deaf every class” I sigh, earning some chortles. “No, I won’t set the groups,” with that some people cheer out loud, others simply nod their heads with small smiles, “but if I notice no work in the group I’ll be forced to change the people in it, so you better make an effort to actually prepare something for your performance. It is either this or doing a test, you choose”

At that everyone begins to yell ‘ _song!’, ‘performance!’, no test!_ ’, making me raise my hands in order to signal silence.

“fine, go ahead and make the groups. Minimum three, maximum five. Good luck”

**_~~_ **

“give it up for Payne!” I shout from my desk, clapping my hands furiously.

Everyone claps their hands when the song is finished, having a red faced Liam smiling down at the ground as he walks back to his seat.

“thanks” he says shyly.

“wow Liam, that was awesome. I’m really glad you decided to sing. You got… a secret, that is, but it’s a good mark, that I can tell”

“I guess everyone can tell, Mr. T” Zayn says before whistling, earning another round of applause for Liam.

The boy really has a good voice. It’s a shame how some people miss the opportunity to share their talent because of their fear of being exposed.

The bell rings and soon everyone is flooding out the door saying their respective goodbye’s to me.

“bye Mr. T, thanks for encouraging me to sing, it was actually really nice” Liam says when everyone’s gone, except for him and the other two boys.

“you see? I told you so. Isn’t it nice when everyone is clapping and saying how awesome you are? Ah, memories…” I sigh, making them laugh.

“hey, can I talk to you for a bit?” Harry asks, looking down at the tiled floor instead of up at me.

“um, sure. See you around, boys” I wave them goodbye and off they go, closing the door behind them.

 Silence invades the room, awkwardness thick between us as he plays with the sleeves of his hoodie.

“so… what did you want to talk about?” I ask, maybe acting a bit too blind to my own taste.

“well it obviously ain’t about the weather” he sarcastically replies, making me snort a laugh. “I just, I wanted to know if… about yesterday…” he trails off, his head still hanging and fingers still playing with the fabric.

“yeah…?” I ask him as I rest against my desk, wanting to know how he’s going to phrase it, even if I have an idea of what he wants to ask.

“ugh, you know what, Louis. You’re not dumb” he groans.

“yeah, but it’s cute to see you struggle with the words” I smile fondly down at him, I can’t really help it.

“bastard” he mumbles, making me chuckle. “I wanted to know if yesterday’s was just like, a one time thing…? Like, I know the circumstances might have led you to kissing me. I was crying and vulnerable and- I don’t even know,” he lets out a short laugh when he looks up at me to see my brows up in what seems to be confusion but he sees I’m biting my lip to hold back a smile, “I want to know if you like me or not and if we are gonna be able to keep whatever happened yesterday… or not” he ends up mumbling, his smile fading.

I still smile, though. Because he’s adorable. He just is. Adorable.

“listen, Harry… I shouldn’t be hanging out with my students as much as I hang out with you. Yes, we have the piano lessons at mine and that’s why we’re closer than the rest. But it shouldn’t be like that, okay? We can’t let that become something bigger… it’s dangerous, and it’s not like I see you like something more of a nice guy, but…” I say gently, seeing how he nods slowly whilst his eyes are lost in some random point on the tiled floor. That’s enough for my evil heart to give him a break. “What happened yesterday, maybe the whole crying thing was a trigger, yes, but I’ve been fighting it, Harry. I already liked you, knowing how wrong and forbidden it was”

 “wait, what are you-”

“it was a joke Harry! Of course I like you, ‘ _it’s not like I see you like something more of a nice guy’_ you should have seen your face!” I laugh, loosening the tension in the room as he sighs.

“so you like me?” he grins, reassuring himself whilst taking a breath.

“yeah,” I nod with a looped smile, “yes Harry, you’re adorable. I told you a thousand times how cute you are!” I laugh, making him blush. “We shouldn’t keep what happened yesterday going on,” I state slowly though, making his face contort in confusion, “but who am I kidding, I think we will, right?”

With that his face lights up, and his eyes meet mine, letting me see the wetness in them

“you are a total asshole, you scared the Hell out of me, you idiot!” he practically shouts, hurling himself at me.

He wraps his arms around my neck with so much force I end up sitting on the desk- so I don’t fall on my back, that’d be an awkward position right now- fitting him between my legs as I arch my back in order to hold his waist.

“you said you wanted to join the drama club and I offered help. I just proved to you that I’m a good actor. I know how to sound dramatic”

“I hate you so much”

“you do…?” I ask, pulling away from the embrace, but just enough to be face to face. “Don’t kiss me then”

“maybe I won’t” he states determined, but his eyes fall to my lips as soon as I lick them slowly, biting on them before he’s speaking again, “or maybe I will”

“you can’t kiss me in school grounds, it’s too dangerous” I whisper, my hands travelling up and down his back, soon his sides.

“you can’t tease me in school grounds, it’s too dangerous” he mocks in the same voice, his arms unwrapping from my neck to let his hands cup my face.

“I want to kiss you” I whine lowly, my brows knitting together as I stare down at his push lips.

“kiss me then” he says, his eyelids relaxed as he caresses my skin with his thumbs.

“I can’t, what if someone comes in?”

“it’s break Louis, no one will come in” he reassures me, leaning in slowly and ghosting his lips over mine.

I sigh, giving in and closing the tiny gap between us with a sweet, gentle kiss.

“you see? No harm done” he says shortly after pulling away.

“it’s the first and _last_ time we are doing this in school, clear?” I state strictly in order to make him understand we can’t risk it again.

Just like that he kisses me again, “oops!” he chortles before I’m pinching his sides, making him move away from between my legs.

“out of my class, Styles!”

“are you really kicking me out?” he laughs.

The bell rings in middle of our little argument, making me cock a brow, “out or there’s no piano lesson tomorrow”

“there is no piano lesson tomorrow, that’s why I went yesterday” he says, rolling his eyes, “you’re very dumb sometimes”

“out or there are no more piano lessons at all!” I shout playfully- maybe higher than I would have liked to- making him sprint out of the room.

I laugh, and before I can close the door he’s back with a goofy smile. “When will I go to you place to make up for tomorrow _and_ yesterday?”

“just go on Sunday and stay the afternoon there like yesterday, only that this time we’ll actually get to the piano the whole time”

“no kissy kiss time?” he pouts.

“don’t pout!” I whisper shout. “You’re cute when you pout, get away from me!” I turn him around and push him away as he laughs.

I’m dead, and probably on my way to Hell.

**_~~_ **

The rest of the week goes by pretty quickly. My Freshmen were pretty eager to do         their project, and practically had it done by the end of the week. Though some of them weren’t so fond of the idea. Who would’ve thought a bunch young fourteen year olds would be more into History than Music? Sophomores are quite good, like- normal, per say. Harry is working with Liam and Zayn, of course. They said they’ll leave it a surprise when I asked them what they were gonna play, and I didn’t question it when Harry offered me one of those dimpled smiles of his.

I took Zayn’s phone last class, because he was texting whilst I was explaining a task, but I didn’t let it slip because I wanted to get Harry’s number. I could have just asked him for his number, yeah, but sending him a text saying I know what he did on Tuesday after class with his Music teacher and demanding money in exchange of silence when they were supposed to be doing the task I explained was much more fun.

But when I saw him beginning to sweat and to breathe heavily in his seat I started to feel a tiny bit guilty, so I sent him another text saying I only knew because I happened to be in the room crashed against his body.

_‘Should’ve known you only took Zayn’s phone to scare me -.-’_

Seeing him sigh and smile as he shook his head made me bite back a smile as we kept on texting during class.

What a hypocrite I am sometimes.

We’ve been texting nonstop ever since, making up for the fact that we can’t actually talk or be that much around each other at school in order not to look suspicious or anything.

It’s Saturday, and Niall wants to go out partying, but I refuse because there’s a Supernatural marathon on TV and I’m not willing to miss that.

“Eleanor won’t be happy with that”

“Eleanor can suck it, I bet she won’t even notice because Nick will probably be there”

“man, you gotta get over Nick, they’re just friends” Niall says, pulling a white shirt with a gigantic red heart with eyes on it over his fake blond head.

“just shut up and go if you’re gonna leave, Horan” I say, sipping some tea from my mug and resting it on the coffee table as I bury myself under the thick, warm duvet I took downstairs for a full marathon experience. “Please turn off the lights after you leave” I say in my characteristic sassy voice, ignoring the roll of his eyes as I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose. There’s a loud sound when he bangs the door of the flat, making me jump, “twat”

**_To Harry :3 -_ **

_‘Okay, #SPNMarathon don’t disturb ;) x’_ I send Harry a text, in order not to sound rude when I don’t answer when I’m fearing for my life under the duvet when they summon a demon or kill an angel or something of that sort.

 

**_From Harry :3 -_ **

_‘OMG I’M WATCHING IT TOO!’_

**_To Harry :3 -_ **

_‘You’re joking! This is not a show for your young eyes e.e’_

Harry watching a TV show in which they show brutal murders and tortures? Harry? _My Harry?_

Well, not _my_ Harry but, well… I don’t know.

**_From Harry :3 –_ **

_‘Shut up Lou, have you seen Sam and Dean? This is totally a show for me’_

**_From Harry :3 –_ **

_‘Except for the het sex scenes, those are gross’_

I laugh at his response, remembering how he once told me he can’t even think of boobs.

**_To Harry :3 -_ **

_‘You’re a perve… but yes, I’d do things to those two’_

Because who wouldn’t? Even straight guys would, even if they wouldn’t, they would.

**_From Harry :3 –_ **

_‘me too… I mean, well yeah, I would xD’_

**_To Harry :3 -_ **

_‘Together? ;) ;)’_

**_From Harry :3 –_ **

_‘together with you or together to them both?’_

 

**_To Harry :3 -_ **

_‘Does it matter? ;)’_

Oh, how I love to tease this boy.

**_From Harry :3 –_ **

_‘would you?’_

**_To Harry :3 -_ **

_‘You know I would, what a silly question Harold :P What would you do?’_

There is no instant reply like almost always, and it makes me think I might have scared him with the ‘you know I would’. Maybe he doesn’t want to get to that stage with me, maybe he’s too scared to do that, or doesn’t feel comfortable talking about it, or-

**_From Harry :3 –_ **

_‘I would… I would do things… to all of you, damn Louis shut up xD’_

**_To Harry :3 -_ **

_‘Your wish is my command, curly. Who’d knew you’d be so… dirty? ;)’_

And it’s true, not that I was so innocent at his age, but it’s _Harry_ were talking about.

But once again, it’s _Sam and Dean Winchester_ … it’s justified.

He doesn’t answer, and I know it’s because the marathon started so I don’t mind, also, he probably was blushing like mad.

**_~~_ **

“they can’t kill Kevin!” I shout.

_“I know! That bitch!”_

“those motherfuckers! Who the fuck wrote this?! I’m gonna find them and sue them, if not stab them! Or even torture them; give them some of their own fucking medicine, those bastards!” I shout into the phone again.

 _“I mean, what will happen now that Kevin is gone? Like, what the actual fuck is Dean gonna do?! Sam is lost in who knows what part of his own mind, if not dead, Garth is nowhere to be seen, and Cas is actually not reliable because well, he’s Cas…”_ he says slowly from the other side of the line.

“I just can’t believe Kevin is gone…” I mumble, staring dumbfounded at the telly as the commercial break begins.

_“I know…”_

“are you… crying, Harry?”

 _“can you blame me?! THEY JUST KILLED A SLEEPY, INNOCENT, NAÏVE KEVIN TRAN IN FRONT OF MY FACE! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE GRIEVING HIS DEATH!”_ he shouts whilst sobs become clear in his voice, making me close my eyes at the loud voice.

“it’s okay love, let’s remember it’s just a TV show, and that he’s alive and kicking, yeah?” I try to say, knowing I’m on the verge of tears as well.

C’mon, they killed Kevin!

 _“yes, I know, I just… I hate series, they get the best of me. Like music, songs… stupid stuff”_ he ends up chuckling.

“it’s fine love, it happens the same to me. I’m actually tearing up because of it so I’m in no place to judge you” I smile, even though he can’t see me.

 _“thanks Lou- oh it’s back, adios”_ he snaps and the line goes dead just as Dean appears on my screen again.

This kid knows how to make me smile even when I’m almost crying, unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... I'm pretty serious, I'm torturing those bastards who killed Kevin Tran, who's joining me?
> 
> Next chapter will be here after I write the next chapter of my Vamp Larry and my Styles Twins/Louis story, so yeah... perks of working on three stories, plus attending school and being always stressed.
> 
> Yup.
> 
> Thanks for staying and keep reading, I know it's a pain in the butt to wait for updates, but you guys do and I couldn't be more grateful for that :')
> 
> <33


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! My laptop flipped, and my charger is broken so I can't write nor read as much, but every little idea I have I write it down so I have the story all planned out already! I'll try to update more often now that I've got my laptop back, I only need a new charger!

**_Louis’ POV_ **

Another week that passes by in a rush.

Harry and I are still kind of seeing each other, per say, and I learnt that Payn and Malik know. Harry reassured me they’d keep their mouths shut, and I half joking, half serious threatened with making them fail the subject. They always stare at us when we interact in class, and Zayn already threatened to kill me in my sleep if I do something to Harry.

As for Harry, he still is a ball of sunshine, sneaking out f classes to see me at the teacher’s lounge or the parking lot. I already told him how careful he must be, and that he shouldn’t be missing classes in order to see me. His answer to that was to pull me into one of the bathroom’s stalls and have a little make out session before the break bell rang.

It’s Saturday, and I’d love to spend a free day with the curly boy, but it’s his mother’s birthday so he had to reject my invitation to the movies. I end up wasting my Saturday away drinking tea on my sofa, curled up in a blanket and pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose every once in a while.

“I’m going out, Lou!” I hear Niall’s voice echo through the flat.

“are seriously going to party three weeks in a row?” I frown, because sometimes I worry about this kid.

Who is not a kid, but behaves like one.

“nah, study date with Josh” he states nonchalantly and I wiggle my brows. “Not that kind of date, and you know it”

“I don’t know anything” I shrug, taking another sip of my steamy tea before I hear the door closing behind him.

Niall might be as straight as a pole, but Josh…?

**_~~_ **

It’s four o’clock when I hear my phone ringing nonstop on my bedside table. I finally pick it up without even taking a look at the contact, too tired to care.

“hello…?” I ask groggily.

 _“Loueh?”_ a whiney voice comes from the other side.

“Eleanor? What do you want, it’s fucking four am” I groan, letting my face bury in my pillow.

 _“I’m at your doorstep, open up Loubear”_ she states, her voice sounding exhausted.

“what are you even- ugh, going” I sigh, ending the call and taking a breath before I get up.

I make my way through the dark corridors and to the door, only in my sweats, to receive a pretty drunk Eleanor.

“Lou you came!” she cheers, throwing her arms in the air as if to hug me.

“what the fuck are you doing here?!” I try to knock some sense into her by shaking her shoulders.

“stahp, it hurts…” she mumbles, brining a hand to her forehead. “Can’t go to mine, Liz would kill me” she whines again, this time falling into my arms.

“of course she would, why are you passing out at four am, what did you drink- oh my God, Eleanor Calder did you smoke pot?”

“it was Nick, I didn’t know…” she drawls, her eyelids falling shut.

Fuck Nick, who the Hell does he think he is? I can’t totally believe her, considering the state she’s in, but I can’t leave her to wander around the city like this either.

I manage to close the door and take her to the bathroom. I give her a shirt and some big sport shorts and wait in my room until she comes back.

“thanks Lou” she mutters, sitting next to me by the edge of the bed.

“don’t thank me, I’m very mad at you” I glare, making her pout.

“will you still let me sleep with you?” she asks with such a vulnerable voice it breaks my heart.

I simply groan and lift the covers to get inside. As it is a single bed, she ends up curling herself around my body, making me the small spoon.

I hate being the small spoon.

**_~~~_ **

**_Harry’s POV_ **

I might have not been at the movies with Louis, but it was a peaceful and happy day after all. Family came over and we all made an effort to share a nice time for my mum.

Now it’s time I escape this madhouse before my dad comes back from wherever he is. It’s only two in the afternoon, but Louis said I could spend the afternoon there like last week so I guess there’ll be no problem.

I kiss my mum goodbye and start to walk the now familiar way towards Louis’ flat. The sound of soft music calms me as the wind hits my skin and makes my hair dance. I get there sooner than expected, maybe too hyped about actually spending the day with Lou, and I find myself knocking on the door eagerly.

A few seconds later Louis’ best mate opens up, showing me a polite smile.

“hey Harry, come in” he invites, stepping aside.

I walk in, striking up a conversation about why I’m here today. I might have avoided the fact we couldn’t finish practicing because of make out sessions, but he doesn’t need to know that just yet.

“I’ll call Lou, he’s still asleep” the blond guy rolls his eyes, and I come to the conclusion that must be why he didn’t answer my text earlier. “He’s taking a shower, to my surprise. Already told him you were here, mate” Niall says once he’s back at the living room, taking a seat next to me before I simply thank him.

It doesn’t take too long before I hear footsteps down the stairs, but I’m shocked to see a feminine, tall and fit body climbing down.

“Niall, where’s Lou?” the girl asks in a sleepy voice, rubbing one of her eyes.

It only takes me one second to examine her from the head down to her toes when I recognise her face from Louis’ Facebook pictures.

She had her hair dishevelled, wavy locks all over the place and framing her round, seemingly blushing face. She was wearing nothing but one of Louis’ shirts Harry already seen him using, and a pair of loose sport shorts that looked way too big on her.

A pronounced frown makes its way into my face, and I can’t hide the glare I send her.

“he’s taking a shower, Elle. He’s got class with the kid afterward so you better head back” he says from the sofa, ignoring my expression.

I’m not just a kid for Louis, an obstacle in his life which doesn’t let him do other social activities… am I?

“why didn’t he say that yesterday? I wouldn’t have come if he was going to ignore me afterwards” the girl -Elle- pouts and climbs back to what I assume is Louis’ bedroom.

I take a look at her body, slim and seemingly perfect, even more in Louis’ clothes.

“can’t even keep a girl in bed” Niall snorts a laugh, probably waiting for some similar reaction, but all I do is frown even harder, trying to hold back tears at what was just confirmed.

Just as I’m about to ask Niall who that girl was, Louis appears on the stairs, dressed in sweats and a black tank top with wide arm holes. His hair is still dripping, and he wets my cheeks when he half hugs me.

I get up from the couch though, ignoring the smile on Louis’ face since he walked in, and excuse myself before reaching for the door.

“wait, Harry, what the Hell?!” I hear Louis asks, but I simply shake my head when I feel the tears threatening to escape my eyes.

I can hear Louis asking Niall if he had said something mean to me, but Niall denies it furiously when Louis raises his voice.

“I didn’t do anything, the stupid kid just started to cry when you came down!” Niall half shouts and I feel my heart ache.

“don’t ever call him stupid, and he’s not just a kid, yeah? If you did something to him you’re dead, Horan” Louis threatens.

“I didn’t do anything! I was just watching telly!” Niall shouts exasperated and Louis groans, running towards me.

“Harry! C’mon, love, what’s wrong?” he asks me once he closes the door and steps in front of it not to let me out.

Niall was still at the living room, probably not wanting to get involved.

“n-nothing, I need to get out”

“why, what happened? Niall says you were fine until I came into the living room. Is there something wrong?” he asks in a gentler voice, holding my shoulders and rubbing his thumbs against my skin.

I take a look into his worries blue eyes, and I can’t help to feel betrayed, knowing he probably was at this same distance, _closer_ , to that girl last night and who knows how many more.

I shake my head and fight his grip, getting out and starting on my feet at a steady pace, ignoring his calls for my name.

How could he? No, scratch that, how could _I?_

Of course he wouldn’t get involved with me, I’m just a kid, his student, after all. Why would he dedicate his time to me when he can get pretty girls like that Elle that was dressed in his clothes after who knows what they did last night.

How could I be so stupid not to notice before that Lois would never be my boyfriend? He’d never get past the making out, o maybe he would, and then he’d get tired and carry on fucking sluts.

Because he can, right? He is amazing, and physically perfect. Anyone would get with him, and he probably takes as much as he can.

That’s just life, the universe toying with people’s hearts.

 I keep running, my vision blurry, until I get to my house, my lungs begging for air as I make my way inside.  Ignore everyone’s questions and lock myself in my room, plugging my earphones in and gasping slightly at the sight of Louis’ contact name on my screen.

He’s been calling me since I got out of his house, and as if it wasn’t already bad, the music gets cut off by my ringtone, signalling Louis is calling again.

I end the call, not wanting to listen to his voice and feel even weaker than I already do. I simply sob into my pillow, songs on shuffle flooding through my ears as I feel like disappearing.

**~~~**

****

**_Louis’ POV_ **

Yesterday I sent Eleanor back to her place as soon as Harry was gone. Niall told me in detail what had happened since the boy walked in, and I secretly assume Harry thinks I slept with Eleanor.

I would’ve thought so too, to be honest. Circumstances didn’t quite help me that much.

Now today, I’m ready to explain him face to face that she’s nothing more than a close friend to me. I would’ve done so yesterday, but curly wouldn’t pick up his phone, and talking about something like that by text is not something too nice.

I don’t have class with him today, but I’m willing to meet him at some break or maybe I can miss a class of my own to talk to him.

I spot him by his locker talking with Zayn and Liam, and as soon as I’m caught the two boys glare at me hard enough to make me frown.

“before any of you try to stab me with a pencil, I need to talk to Harry”

“and who says you can’t talk to him with us here”

“don’t make me angry, Zayn, because I swear I’m not in mood for your crap”

“bet the Principal wouldn’t want a teacher speaking like that to a student” Liam says, throwing an arm around Harry’s fragile body. He’s been avoiding my eyes since I walked towards them.

“he wouldn’t like any of what you’ve been doing, Mr. Tomlinson” Zayn snaps.

I think of something that will let me convince these two that I need to talk to Styles, but who am I kidding, they wouldn’t give up. So I just grab Harry’s wrist and pull him forcefully to my class, having around five minutes until the bell rings.

He tries to fight my tight grip, and the other two teenagers begin to attack me, but I get inside the class and push it closed with my back before Harry walks away from me, towards the teacher’s desk.

“just let me explain” I breathe out.

“there’s nothing to explain”

“I’m not with Eleanor”

“Eleanor or _Elle?_ ” he glares, biting his lip when I furrow my brows.

“I’m not with her” I repeat.

“like you’re not with me” he mumbles, barely audible because of the distance that separates us.

“it’s not like that…” I say gently, walking towards him when I notice the other boys are gone.

“then how is it? You don’t fucking wake up with a pretty hung-over girl in your clothes out of the blue, do you?” he raises his voice, pulling away when I try to hold his hands.

“she’s like my best friend, along with Niall. I swear to God nothing goes on between us” I try to sound as sincere as possible.

“then why was she like that yesterday?” he asks, his voice trembling as he looks away.

I take the opportunity given and hold him close to my chest, feeling him sob.

“she went out partying, and her ex boyfriend slipped some drug into her drink, so she was drunk and high. She got to my flat at four am in that state and I couldn’t shoo her away, Harry… she’s my best friend” I say carefully, rubbing my thumbs soothingly against the fabric of his shirt.

“I saw the pictures of you two cuddling, and you go out a lot…”

“pictures of us cuddling? Probably from when we used to date” and at that he jumps. “We don’t anymore, I swear. We became best friends, we know each other since we used diapers, and we couldn’t let a string bond like ours fade because of a bad experience” I mutter, pushing some curls away from his forehead.

“why was she in your clothes?” he finally asks after a short staring moment.

“I was not going to let her sleep in a dress and heels, Harold” I chuckle, making him snort a little laugh. “I’m sorry you got the wrong idea”

“I’m sorry I judged you… I shouldn’t have run away like that” he states, his cheeks painting pink.

I smile fondly at him, “you were jealous?” I smirk down at him, still in my arms.

He nods his head, hugging my waist tighter before I pull my face away slightly. He does the same and I smile before reassuring him he shouldn’t be and pecking his lips.

He deepens the kiss, letting his tongue trail my bottom lip shyly, but the loud, annoying sound of the bell interrupts us, making us jump slightly.

“go before someone sees you, the students will be here in no time” I smile down, pecking his nose, and then his forehead.

“I’m sorry Lou”

“I’m sorry too”

And with a last sweet press of our lips he leaves, all smiles and blushed cheeks.

I sit on top of my desk with my legs crossed, thinking of this all.

Eleanor and I again? Over my dead body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need you to be honest, who thoguht Eleanor and Louis had a thing?  
> More is yet to be revealed, though, so maybe they do have a thing, maybe they don't...
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos as always :))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long hiatus, but I'm willing to write more now that I've finished school.
> 
> I'm posting this from my phone, so if there's some trouble with the format or something sorry! *UPDATE: already fixed that ;)*
> 
> Enjoy :)

**_Harry’s POV_ **

It’s been two weeks since the camp was announced and even if I’m thrilled about it, I’m also just as terrified.

Louis will be there, and our Maths and PE teachers as well because they are all young. The Principal is obviously going too, and it’s only for all of the students in my grade, plus freshman year.

How will I cope being three days without interacting with Louis when he’ll be right there in front of me? These past two weeks have been nothing but contact _-physical contact-_ and I’ve loved every second of it.1

**_[Flashbacks]_ **

“We shouldn’t be here now” Louis breathes into my mouth as I tug at the hairs in his nape.

“We shouldn’t” I agree, murmuring just in case.

We are at one of the bathroom stalls, and I’ve asked to go out to the loo around ten minutes ago when I found Louis walking through one of the corridors.

I push against him a bit more, making him press even more if possible against the white door that hides us from anyone who can come in.

“You’ll get in trouble, Harry” he says, pulling away and staring into my eyes with slightly furrowed brows.

His hands are still at my sides and mine travel down to feel his torso over the thin fabric of his button up shirt.

“Ugh, fine…” I groan, because we can never really have a proper moment at school and that kills me. I let go and go to unlock the narrow door, but he doesn’t move from his spot. “Come on Louis”

“Are you mad?” he asks, and even if he tries to sound teasing I can see the worried expression in his face.

“I just really want to stay with you” I mumble, sitting on top of the closed toilet. “I mean, it’s awful that we can’t be together anywhere but your place, and even there it’s just like an hour or so per week” I confess looking down at my hands.

“In my defence, I did invite you to the movies and you never went with me” he whispers, curling and uncurling my hair with his fingers. “I’m still willing to take you one of these days if you want”

“Will that be like a date?” I ask, looking up at him and wiggling my brows with a smirk.

My façade drops though when I see his sudden blank expression as he stares down at me. His eyes move slightly, as if inspecting my entire face before he bites his lip and closes his blues.

“Y-yeah, sure, it was meant to be a date in the first place so” he ends up smiling, petting my hair a bit more before he bites his lip again.

It doesn’t take me more than two seconds to realise what’s happening. I gulp at the thought and instantly look down only to see Louis’ crotch way too close to my face. I look back at him, who is still staring down with that same look on his face, and I smirk to myself when I lean in slightly enough for my nose to graze the material of his jeans. I can feel his grip tightening on my hair a tiny bit, and that only motivates me to keep leaning in, my hands moving to rest behind his thighs as I pull him against me.

“Harry, you shouldn’t…” he mutters, loosening his grip on my hair to caress it slowly and gently, making me look up at his flushed face.

“I’m not doing anything” I say innocently with my eyes as wide as possible without them looking surprised and my lips ghosting over the material.

I nudge his now visible slight bulge with my nose and cheek before pressing a gentle kiss to his zipper and standing up.

He lets out a deep breath, and closes his eyes before he raises his brows. “Don’t do that again in school, Harry” he says, trying to sound stern but biting his lip by the end and so I blink my eyes twice.

“I did nothing” I say as he stares down at me.

I press a kiss to his throat as I embrace his torso, only to unlock the door and walk past him and out the bathroom without looking back.

What the Hell, did I just do that?!

**_~~_ **

**_From Lou :3 –_ **

_‘Did you really just leave me with a boner in the school’s bathroom stall?’_

I almost choke on air as I read the text, drawing some uncalled attention.

**_To Lou :3 –_ **

_‘You can’t text me something like that whilst I’m in class you twat’_

**_From Lou :3 –_ **

_‘And you can’t get me hard in school! I have a class now, and I’ll have to either wank in a school bathroom and look slightly out of breath in front of fourteen year olds or go with a tent down there and it’s all because of you’_

I blush at that text message, because Louis fucking Tomlinson got a hard on because of _me_.

**_From Lou :3 –_ **

_‘And even if that is a compliment, I really am in trouble and short of time now, thanks -.-’_

**_To Lou :3 –_ **

_‘I’m sorry, I didn’t know I had that effect on you’_

**_From Lou :3 –_ **

_‘Well, after what you did… Now shush, I’m trying to wank over here”_

**_To Lou :3 –_ **

_‘You can’t be serious, omg I don’t believe you’_

And truth is I don’t, because it’s kind of impossible for me to acknowledge that he got hard after that little almost nothing thingy I did. It was nothing compared to what other people probably did to him.

**_From Lou :3 –_ **

_‘I’d send you a picture, but you’re in class and it is too soon anyways’_

**_To Lou :3 –_ **

_‘Too soon for me to see your dick? ;(’_

**_From Lou :3 –_ **

_‘Are you complaining? You are indeed dirty, Mr. Styles’_

**_To Lou :3 –_ **

_‘Stop, you’ll end up giving ME a boner and I’m in the middle of a class’_

**_From Lou :3 –_ **

_‘Payback is a bitch, Styles. I can send you a picture, just ask for it ;) ;)’_

**_To Lou :3 –_ **

_‘I’m not asking for anything, I’m in class and I’m not gonna get hard now, bye Louis.’_

**_From Lou :3 –_ **

_‘You’re no fun -.-’_

**_~~_ **

“Listen, I’m sorry for what happened yesterday… I took it too far and I know that, so sorry…” he suddenly says out f the blue.

He’s resting his arm on the edge of the piano, his palm holding his face as he makes himself comfy on the narrow white bench.

 “And the best moment to apologise is when I’m trying to focus on this new set you gave me?” I ask him, not taking my eyes off the photocopy.

“Well, I just got bored and remembered I wanted to apologise so… don’t judge me” he ends up chuckling, making me blush.

“You have nothing to apologise for, it’s fine. I guess I started it…” I mumble, feeling my body going hot as memories of that bathroom stall come rushing to my mind.

“Yeah, but I continued it, and I’m the adult in the relationship” he snaps, his leg swinging back and forward as the other lays crossed on the marble bench.

 “Relationship?” I simply ask, not daring to look his way.

“Yeah” he simply says, and I can hear the swift smile in his face.

I smile myself, blushing a hundred shades darker under his gaze.

“Good to know we’re something more than friends with benefits… Not meaning we’re like, boyfriends or whatever but-”

“But we might get there”

“Really?” and it’s only now that I turn to face him, not being furtive at all about my sudden excitement.

“Nobody knows anything in this mysterious life, dear Harold” he elongates with a posh accent as he stares up at the ceiling.

“And that’s the fun of it all” I add with the same tone of voice, making him laugh and crinkles form by his eyes.

I laugh as well and soon find his foot kicking mine, his knee nudging my thigh whilst his fingers trace random patterns on it absentmindedly. He is focused on what I’m playing, and it’s easy to fall in this educational mood but still be able to be touchy and for it to be totally fine and not awkward.

It’s nice.

**_~~_ **

“And where are you going dressed so nicely” my mum asks with a smirk from the sofa.

Nicely? Good to know that a plaid and skinnies are nice.

“I’m not dressed nicely, I’m just wearing normal clothes, mum” I roll my eyes at her.

“Where do you want to go, should I give you money?”

“I uh, the guys wanted to go to the cinema…” I say, trying my best to sound convincing.

“The guys as in Liam and Zayn?” she asks nonchalantly, zapping through the channels on TV.

“Yeah, my guys” I smile, making my way to her cheek to peck it.

“The same guys that are out of town and at a birthday party?” Liam is out of town again? And what birthday party, one of the many cousins of Zayn is having a party? How does my mum even know?! “I’m friends with them on Facebook, remember?”

“W-whaaaaaaat?” I drag in a high pitched voice, hesitation taking over. “Who am I kidding, I’m a terrible liar” I mutter and she pulls me down onto the sofa with her.

“Why don’t you just tell me the truth?” she coos, sounding soft and motherly.

I have an internal battle over what to tell her before sighing and giving up. “On a date mum, I’m finally going out on a date” I sigh again, because yeah it feels good to tell her the truth- _some of the truth_.

“Ohhhh, and who’s the lucky lad?” she asks, and it’s somehow comforting hearing her say _‘lad’_ like that, so openly and not judging me.

“He’s just someone from school…”

I’m not lying.

“Well, I see you don’t want to give away that much now. Do you need money?”

“I-I don’t know, he was the one asking me on a date, but I could take some just in case, right?” I look at her with innocent eyes, making her laugh.

“You’re something special, aren’t you?” she shakes her head, looking for her purse. “There, be careful and don’t come home so late” she says, kissing me hair and winking at me before I’m out the door with flushed cheeks.

I make my way to Louis’ place and in no time I’m at his doorstep. I should be more nervous than I am, and knowing me I’m amazed that I didn’t throw up yet.

I do feel like throwing up though when Louis opens the door. He’s wearing black skinnies and Vans on his feet. I’ve never seen him with a hoodie in my life, but it’s definitely something that I’m willing to see more often. His hair is down, and he’s been letting it grow out lately so there are some loose curled points by his neck.

He looks breathtaking.

“Ready to go?” he asks, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

“What? Yeah, um yes, yeah…” Great Harold, great. “You look really good, how come you don’t dress like that more often?” I ask him out of pure curiosity.

He always wears something more formal to school, like button ups, and at his house he’s always wearing sweats with whatever top he can find. I’ve only seen him wearing a beanie maybe twice, and I can’t wait to finally see him wearing his glasses.

“I like to feel a little bit more comfortable when I’m home” he shrugs, locking the door behind him and offering his hand for me to take. “Do you have any trouble with being seen with a guy in public?”

What if someone I know comes across us on the street? What if it’s someone from school and recognises Louis as Mr. Tomlinson? What if my dad sees us?

“I rather walk really, really close to you… if that’s okay” I mumble, not bearing to see his reaction.

“Oh, we can even bump hands _‘accidentally’_ as we walk” he snickers, and I roll my eyes but sigh in relief because he’s not mad.

We talk about our families as we walk to the cinema, trying my very best not to bring up my dad and praying he wouldn’t. He didn’t, probably knowing I don’t want to talk about him, and tells me how his mother got a boyfriend. He says he doesn’t sound like a bad guy, but he still didn’t meet him. He’s not willing to, either.

We finally get there, after I give him some hope about this new probably stepfather, and he refuses to let me pay for my stuff. He chooses a movie and to my surprise it’s a horror one. Good one, Tomlinson. I complain about how bad of a chicken I am and he practically has to drag me there, apologising to some people who, according to him, were in the middle of the way. We sit down on the puffy seats right at the last row, in the middle for a better view, says Louis.

The film starts and my stomach makes a flip when I read that it is based on real life facts and holy cow I won’t be able to watch this.

In every scary part I covered my eyes and shouted, because it was like watching scary pop ups on a computer. Louis laughed at me every single time, and maybe ruffled my hair or rubbed my thigh. Not comforting enough, though, as halfway through the movie everyone screams with me and I jump slightly on my seat.

“You really can’t watch this, huh?” he whispers in my ear when I don’t uncover my eyes for some seconds after the scary scene is over. I shake my head no, and suddenly feel his arm embracing me over the armrest between our seats and pulling me close to him. “Poor curly” he purrs against my hair as I bury my face in his chest.

There weren’t too many people there with us, I mean, the movie theatre wasn’t full, and most of the people were in the middle section below. So that is why I took advantage of our little privacy and snaked my hand around his torso, caressing the thick fabric of his black hoodie. He was tracing random patters on my back whenever he wasn’t playing with my curls, and it didn’t take me too long to find his neck with my lips. He did nothing though, simply watched the gigantic screen before us as I mouthed at his skin.  I did jump once or twice because of everyone’s screams, even if I wasn’t watching, only to make him chuckle and vibrations were felt against my mouth. I took the opportunity to nudge his throat with my nose, caressing it gently as his appealing smell invaded my nostrils.

It took him five entire minutes to give me more attention, suddenly turning his face towards me and capturing my lips with his.

“I thought you were never gonna do that, twat” I smile against him when we pull away for air.

“It is a good movie” he shrugs innocently, making me roll my eyes before he’s attacking my mouth once again.

The movie was long forgotten and his body was arched in order to hide ourselves a little bit more. My back was pressed against the seat and if he continued like this he would soon be sitting on the armrest.

We only snap back to reality when the movie is over and the scary ending music fills our ears, followed by the lights being turned on. We instantly let go, Louis almost falling when getting up and two dumb smiles with a pair of flushed cheeks each made their way out as furtive as possible.

“It was a good movie” he says as we walk down the pavements, the sky darker now and the wind feeling a little colder.

“It was a _great_ movie” I joke and he giggles, bumping his hand against mine _‘accidentally’_.

“I thought you weren’t the type of guy who kissed in the first date” he says, making me snap out of my happy thoughts.

“I was scared and I had to distract myself” I defend, because fighting with him is always fun.

“Why am I always a distraction?”

“I wonder…” I raise my brows, pulling a face and he laughs before pecking my cheek.

We make our way to my place and he walks me to the doorstep, insisting on being a gentleman.

“It was lovely Harry, thanks for coming today” he says, his voice a little more serious now as he holds my hands and rubs his thumbs against the top of them.

“Thank you for taking me out” I smile dumbly, looking around and pressing my lips against his for a brief moment before pulling away. “Now go away before somebody sees you”

“Right, I take you out to the movies and walk you home and you shoo me away, okay” he says, raising his hands as if in surrender and walking away.

“Heeeeey!” I call after him, half whining, half laughing, and make a heart with my hands when he looks back.

“Yeah, yeah…” he rolls his eyes, but making a heart himself before he waves and turns to leave.

I chortle to myself and ring the bell after he’s out of sight, waiting for my mum to open up.

“So, how was your date?” she asks, and it’s moments like this one I’m glad she’s home alone.

I think back of the movie theatre, how we earned some judging glances, how a group of girls awed at us, and how I could feel my heart on my throat because of the adrenaline and fear of caught. I think back of my hands tangled in Louis’ hair, and his bringing my head closer by the neck. I think of his heartbeat against my chest, and his whispers in my ear. I think of his thin lips against mine, and the feeling in my gut of pure bliss.

“Good, really good”

**_~~_ **

“Hey Harry, come on in” Niall welcomes me with a fist bump as I step inside.

We’ve been growing a little fond of each other, and I like to think he kind of is okay with me being around now.

I walk straight to where the piano is and find Louis’ playing a swift melody. I lean against the doorframe and relish the sound for some moments before walking in as silent as possible and finally snaking my arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I’m really hoping you’re not Niall because Harry will be here anytime soon”

“You should be pulling away if you thought I could be Niall” I fake an angry voice as I rub my cheek against his hair.

So soft.

“I was joking, Harold” he says, stopping his fingers from playing and lolling his head backwards to pucker his lips.

I kiss him after giggling a bit, because he looked so ridiculously sweet. I sit beside him and take some photocopies out of my bag.

**_~~_ **

“You’ve improved so much, Harry, I’m truly amazed” he says after I finish a short song he gave me around a week ago.

“That says a lot about you then” I smile at the compliment, returning it sincerely.

“C’mon, I’m just your guide. You should be able to play any song by now, maybe even play at the end of a class”

“I’ve played at the end of classes” I frown.

“I mean the piano, you idiot” he snorts a laugh as he plays with one of my curls between his fingers.

“Is my guitar not good enough for you? I sang you ‘Heart Attack’ yesterday! I made my own acoustic version of it just for you!” I fake tears, only to have him hurling himself at me.

“And it was lovely, I meant it. Couldn’t you see how I turned into a living tomato in front of everyone?” he purrs against my hair.

“No, I was scared of seeing your reaction” I mumble, being honest now.

The song came out alright, but the nerves were present all of the time. My classmates clapped and Louis had a big smile when I caught him clapping as well, but it was the only time I ever looked up from my guitar.

“I was blushing and fighting a grin through all of the song, Harry. And I had to shut Zayn up because he wiggled his brows at me” he says and I snort a laugh.

I knew Demi Lovato would be a light in my life.

“Well, I already know what to play next class”

“But your turn is like in a month, Harry” he says confused when I pull away from his embrace.

“I mean here, Louis” I roll my eyes at him and he closes his.

“Of course, I knew that” he shakes his head and I peck his forehead.

“C’mon, walk me home”

**_[End of flashbacks]_ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Huh, miracles do exist after all...
> 
> I'm sorry for the lack of italics and bold letters but my phone doesn't let me edit the text :(

Harry’s POV

It’s been two weeks since the camp was announced and even if I’m thrilled about it, I’m also just as terrified.

Louis will be there, and our Maths and PE teachers as well because they are all young. The Principal is obviously going too, and it’s only for all of the students in my grade, plus freshman year.

How will I cope being three days without interacting with Louis when he’ll be right there in front of me? These past two weeks have been nothing but contact -physical contact- and I’ve loved every second of it.

[Flashbacks]

“We shouldn’t be here now” Louis breathes into my mouth as I tug at the hairs in his nape.

“We shouldn’t” I agree, murmuring just in case.

We are at one of the bathroom stalls, and I’ve asked to go out to the loo around ten minutes ago when I found Louis walking through one of the corridors.

I push against him a bit more, making him press even more if possible against the white door that hides us from anyone who can come in.

“You’ll get in trouble, Harry” he says, pulling away and staring into my eyes with slightly furrowed brows.

His hands are still at my sides and mine travel down to feel his torso over the thin fabric of his button up shirt.

“Ugh, fine…” I groan, because we can never really have a proper moment at school and that kills me. I let go and go to unlock the narrow door, but he doesn’t move from his spot. “Come on Louis”

“Are you mad?” he asks, and even if he tries to sound teasing I can see the worried expression in his face.

“I just really want to stay with you” I mumble, sitting on top of the closed toilet. “I mean, it’s awful that we can’t be together anywhere but your place, and even there it’s just like an hour or so per week” I confess looking down at my hands.

“In my defence, I did invite you to the movies and you never went with me” he whispers, curling and uncurling my hair with his fingers. “I’m still willing to take you one of these days if you want”

“Will that be like a date?” I ask, looking up at him and wiggling my brows with a smirk.

My façade drops though when I see his sudden blank expression as he stares down at me. His eyes move slightly, as if inspecting my entire face before he bites his lip and closes his blues.

“Y-yeah, sure, it was meant to be a date in the first place so” he ends up smiling, petting my hair a bit more before he bites his lip again.

It doesn’t take me more than two seconds to realise what’s happening. I gulp at the thought and instantly look down only to see Louis’ crotch way too close to my face. I look back at him, who is still staring down with that same look on his face, and I smirk to myself when I lean in slightly enough for my nose to graze the material of his jeans. I can feel his grip tightening on my hair a tiny bit, and that only motivates me to keep leaning in, my hands moving to rest behind his thighs as I pull him against me.

“Harry, you shouldn’t…” he mutters, loosening his grip on my hair to caress it slowly and gently, making me look up at his flushed face.

“I’m not doing anything” I say innocently with my eyes as wide as possible without them looking surprised and my lips ghosting over the material.

I nudge his now visible slight bulge with my nose and cheek before pressing a gentle kiss to his zipper and standing up.

He lets out a deep breath, and closes his eyes before he raises his brows. “Don’t do that again in school, Harry” he says, trying to sound stern but biting his lip by the end and so I blink my eyes twice.

“I did nothing” I say as he stares down at me.

I press a kiss to his throat as I embrace his torso, only to unlock the door and walk past him and out the bathroom without looking back.

What the Hell, did I just do that?!

~~

From Lou :3 –

‘Did you really just leave me with a boner in the school’s bathroom stall?’

I almost choke on air as I read the text, drawing some uncalled attention.

To Lou :3 –

‘You can’t text me something like that whilst I’m in class you twat’

From Lou :3 –

‘And you can’t get me hard in school! I have a class now, and I’ll have to either wank in a school bathroom and look slightly out of breath in front of fourteen year olds or go with a tent down there and it’s all because of you’

I blush at that text message, because Louis fucking Tomlinson got a hard on because of me.

From Lou :3 –

‘And even if that is a compliment, I really am in trouble and short of time now, thanks -.-’

To Lou :3 –

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t know I had that effect on you’

From Lou :3 –

‘Well, after what you did… Now shush, I’m trying to wank over here'

To Lou :3 –

‘You can’t be serious, omg I don’t believe you’

And truth is I don’t, because it’s kind of impossible for me to acknowledge that he got hard after that little almost nothing thingy I did. It was nothing compared to what other people probably did to him.

From Lou :3 –

‘I’d send you a picture, but you’re in class and it is too soon anyways’

To Lou :3 –

‘Too soon for me to see your dick? ;(’

From Lou :3 –

‘Are you complaining? You are indeed dirty, Mr. Styles’

To Lou :3 –

‘Stop, you’ll end up giving ME a boner and I’m in the middle of a class’

From Lou :3 –

‘Payback is a bitch, Styles. I can send you a picture, just ask for it ;) ;)’

To Lou :3 –

‘I’m not asking for anything, I’m in class and I’m not gonna get hard now, bye Louis.’

From Lou :3 –

‘You’re no fun -.-’

~~

“Listen, I’m sorry for what happened yesterday… I took it too far and I know that, so sorry…” he suddenly says out f the blue.

He’s resting his arm on the edge of the piano, his palm holding his face as he makes himself comfy on the narrow white bench.

 “And the best moment to apologise is when I’m trying to focus on this new set you gave me?” I ask him, not taking my eyes off the photocopy.

“Well, I just got bored and remembered I wanted to apologise so… don’t judge me” he ends up chuckling, making me blush.

“You have nothing to apologise for, it’s fine. I guess I started it…” I mumble, feeling my body going hot as memories of that bathroom stall come rushing to my mind.

“Yeah, but I continued it, and I’m the adult in the relationship” he snaps, his leg swinging back and forward as the other lays crossed on the marble bench.

 “Relationship?” I simply ask, not daring to look his way.

“Yeah” he simply says, and I can hear the swift smile in his face.

I smile myself, blushing a hundred shades darker under his gaze.

“Good to know we’re something more than friends with benefits… Not meaning we’re like, boyfriends or whatever but-”

“But we might get there”

“Really?” and it’s only now that I turn to face him, not being furtive at all about my sudden excitement.

“Nobody knows anything in this mysterious life, dear Harold” he elongates with a posh accent as he stares up at the ceiling.

“And that’s the fun of it all” I add with the same tone of voice, making him laugh and crinkles form by his eyes.

I laugh as well and soon find his foot kicking mine, his knee nudging my thigh whilst his fingers trace random patterns on it absentmindedly. He is focused on what I’m playing, and it’s easy to fall in this educational mood but still be able to be touchy and for it to be totally fine and not awkward.

It’s nice.

~~

“And where are you going dressed so nicely” my mum asks with a smirk from the sofa.

Nicely? Good to know that a plaid and skinnies are nice.

“I’m not dressed nicely, I’m just wearing normal clothes, mum” I roll my eyes at her.

“Where do you want to go, should I give you money?”

“I uh, the guys wanted to go to the cinema…” I say, trying my best to sound convincing.

“The guys as in Liam and Zayn?” she asks nonchalantly, zapping through the channels on TV.

“Yeah, my guys” I smile, making my way to her cheek to peck it.

“The same guys that are out of town and at a birthday party?” Liam is out of town again? And what birthday party, one of the many cousins of Zayn is having a party? How does my mum even know?! “I’m friends with them on Facebook, remember?”

“W-whaaaaaaat?” I drag in a high pitched voice, hesitation taking over. “Who am I kidding, I’m a terrible liar” I mutter and she pulls me down onto the sofa with her.

“Why don’t you just tell me the truth?” she coos, sounding soft and motherly.

I have an internal battle over what to tell her before sighing and giving up. “On a date mum, I’m finally going out on a date” I sigh again, because yeah it feels good to tell her the truth- some of the truth.

“Ohhhh, and who’s the lucky lad?” she asks, and it’s somehow comforting hearing her say ‘lad’ like that, so openly and not judging me.

“He’s just someone from school…”

I’m not lying.

“Well, I see you don’t want to give away that much now. Do you need money?”

“I-I don’t know, he was the one asking me on a date, but I could take some just in case, right?” I look at her with innocent eyes, making her laugh.

“You’re something special, aren’t you?” she shakes her head, looking for her purse. “There, be careful and don’t come home so late” she says, kissing me hair and winking at me before I’m out the door with flushed cheeks.

Mothers.

I make my way to Louis’ place and in no time I’m at his doorstep. I should be more nervous than I am, and knowing me I’m amazed that I didn’t throw up yet.

I do feel like throwing up though when Louis opens the door. He’s wearing black skinnies and Vans on his feet. I’ve never seen him with a hoodie in my life, but it’s definitely something that I’m willing to see more often. His hair is down, and he’s been letting it grow out lately so there are some loose curled points by his neck.

He looks breathtaking.

“Ready to go?” he asks, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

“What? Yeah, um yes, yeah…” Great Harold, great. “You look really good, how come you don’t dress like that more often?” I ask him out of pure curiosity.

He always wears something more formal to school, like button ups, and at his house he’s always wearing sweats with whatever top he can find. I’ve only seen him wearing a beanie maybe twice, and I can’t wait to finally see him wearing his glasses.

“I like to feel a little bit more comfortable when I’m home” he shrugs, locking the door behind him and offering his hand for me to take. “Do you have any trouble with being seen with a guy in public?”

What if someone I know comes across us on the street? What if it’s someone from school and recognises Louis as Mr. Tomlinson? What if my dad sees us?

“I rather walk really, really close to you… if that’s okay” I mumble, not bearing to see his reaction.

“Oh, we can even bump hands ‘accidentally’ as we walk” he snickers, and I roll my eyes but sigh in relief because he’s not mad.

We talk about our families as we walk to the cinema, trying my very best not to bring up my dad and praying he wouldn’t. He didn’t, probably knowing I don’t want to talk about him, and tells me how his mother got a boyfriend. He says he doesn’t sound like a bad guy, but he still didn’t meet him. He’s not willing to, either.

We finally get there, after I give him some hope about this new probably stepfather, and he refuses to let me pay for my stuff. He chooses a movie and to my surprise it’s a horror one. Good one, Tomlinson. I complain about how bad of a chicken I am and he practically has to drag me there, apologising to some people who, according to him, were in the middle of the way. We sit down on the puffy seats right at the last row, in the middle for a better view, says Louis.

The film starts and my stomach makes a flip when I read that it is based on real life facts and holy cow I won’t be able to watch this.

In every scary part I covered my eyes and shouted, because it was like watching scary pop ups on a computer. Louis laughed at me every single time, and maybe ruffled my hair or rubbed my thigh. Not comforting enough, though, as halfway through the movie everyone screams with me and I jump slightly on my seat.

“You really can’t watch this, huh?” he whispers in my ear when I don’t uncover my eyes for some seconds after the scary scene is over. I shake my head no, and suddenly feel his arm embracing me over the armrest between our seats and pulling me close to him. “Poor curly” he purrs against my hair as I bury my face in his chest.

There weren’t too many people there with us, I mean, the movie theatre wasn’t full, and most of the people were in the middle section below. So that is why I took advantage of our little privacy and snaked my hand around his torso, caressing the thick fabric of his black hoodie. He was tracing random patters on my back whenever he wasn’t playing with my curls, and it didn’t take me too long to find his neck with my lips. He did nothing though, simply watched the gigantic screen before us as I mouthed at his skin.  I did jump once or twice because of everyone’s screams, even if I wasn’t watching, only to make him chuckle and vibrations were felt against my mouth. I took the opportunity to nudge his throat with my nose, caressing it gently as his appealing smell invaded my nostrils.

It took him five entire minutes to give me more attention, suddenly turning his face towards me and capturing my lips with his.

“I thought you were never gonna do that, twat” I smile against him when we pull away for air.

“It is a good movie” he shrugs innocently, making me roll my eyes before he’s attacking my mouth once again.

The movie was long forgotten and his body was arched in order to hide ourselves a little bit more. My back was pressed against the seat and if he continued like this he would soon be sitting on the armrest.

We only snap back to reality when the movie is over and the scary ending music fills our ears, followed by the lights being turned on. We instantly let go, Louis almost falling when getting up and two dumb smiles with a pair of flushed cheeks each made their way out as furtive as possible.

“It was a good movie” he says as we walk down the pavements, the sky darker now and the wind feeling a little colder.

“It was a great movie” I joke and he giggles, bumping his hand against mine ‘accidentally’.

“I thought you weren’t the type of guy who kissed in the first date” he says, making me snap out of my happy thoughts.

“I was scared and I had to distract myself” I defend, because fighting with him is always fun.

“Why am I always a distraction?”

“I wonder…” I raise my brows, pulling a face and he laughs before pecking my cheek.

We make our way to my place and he walks me to the doorstep, insisting on being a gentleman. 

“It was lovely Harry, thanks for coming today” he says, his voice a little more serious now as he holds my hands and rubs his thumbs against the top of them.

“Thank you for taking me out” I smile dumbly, looking around and pressing my lips against his for a brief moment before pulling away. “Now go away before somebody sees you”

“Right, I take you out to the movies and walk you home and you shoo me away, okay” he says, raising his hands as if in surrender and walking away.

“Heeeeey!” I call after him, half whining, half laughing, and make a heart with my hands when he looks back.

“Yeah, yeah…” he rolls his eyes, but making a heart himself before he waves and turns to leave.

I chortle to myself and ring the bell after he’s out of sight, waiting for my mum to open up.

“So, how was your date?” she asks, and it’s moments like this one I’m glad she’s home alone.

I think back of the movie theatre, how we earned some judging glances, how a group of girls awed at us, and how I could feel my heart on my throat because of the adrenaline and fear of caught. I think back of my hands tangled in Louis’ hair, and his bringing my head closer by the neck. I think of his heartbeat against my chest, and his whispers in my ear. I think of his thin lips against mine, and the feeling in my gut of pure bliss.

“Good, really good”

~~

“Hey Harry, come on in” Niall welcomes me with a fist bump as I step inside. 

We’ve been growing a little fond of each other, and I like to think he kind of is okay with me being around now.

I walk straight to where the piano is and find Louis’ playing a swift melody. I lean against the doorframe and relish the sound for some moments before walking in as silent as possible and finally snaking my arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I’m really hoping you’re not Niall because Harry will be here anytime soon”

“You should be pulling away if you thought I could be Niall” I fake an angry voice as I rub my cheek against his hair. 

So soft.

“I was joking, Harold” he says, stopping his fingers from playing and lolling his head backwards to pucker his lips.

I kiss him after giggling a bit, because he looked so ridiculously sweet. I sit beside him and take some photocopies out of my bag.

~~

“You’ve improved so much, Harry, I’m truly amazed” he says after I finish a short song he gave me around a week ago.

“That says a lot about you then” I smile at the compliment, returning it sincerely.

“C’mon, I’m just your guide. You should be able to play any song by now, maybe even play at the end of a class”

“I’ve played at the end of classes” I frown.

“I mean the piano, you idiot” he snorts a laugh as he plays with one of my curls between his fingers.

“Is my guitar not good enough for you? I sang you ‘Heart Attack’ yesterday! I made my own acoustic version of it just for you!” I fake tears, only to have him hurling himself at me.

“And it was lovely, I meant it. Couldn’t you see how I turned into a living tomato in front of everyone?” he purrs against my hair.

“No, I was scared of seeing your reaction” I mumble, being honest now.

The song came out alright, but the nerves were present all of the time. My classmates clapped and Louis had a big smile when I caught him clapping as well, but it was the only time I ever looked up from my guitar.

“I was blushing and fighting a grin through all of the song, Harry. And I had to shut Zayn up because he wiggled his brows at me” he says and I snort a laugh.

I knew Demi Lovato would be a light in my life.

“Well, I already know what to play next class”

“But your turn is like in a month, Harry” he says confused when I pull away from his embrace.

“I mean here, Louis” I roll my eyes at him and he closes his.

“Of course, I knew that” he shakes his head and I peck his forehead.

“C’mon, walk me home”

[End of flashbacks]


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have another chapter YAAAAAY! I think I deserve a pat on the back for updating so much lately. It's like someone else is controlling me like a puppet or something; a greater force that benefits you all I guess.
> 
> Please don't judge me, I've been in love with that song since forever and I don't care if it's some produced song for Nickelodeon, I love it okay and it fits perfectly *coincidence I swear to God*
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> *I don't know how AO3 works with media, so here I leave you the link to this pretty song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yR4InrUs-7E *

**_Louis’ POV_ **

“You what!?”

“Come on, you should be congratulating me or something”

“I’m just shocked that you had the opportunity to get head and you didn’t take it” Eleanor shrugs her shoulders with wide eyes.

“It was a week ago, almost two weeks if I’m not wrong… I shouldn’t still be thinking about it. Plus, you guys said it yourselves: he’s a kid. I’m not willing to take his remaining innocence from him yet” I end up mumbling, shocked myself.

“Aw,” she pouts, caressing my thigh for a bit as we sit on my bed, “I think that’s very sweet of you, but if he was willing to do it then he’s not that innocent” she narrows her eyes at me and I push her slightly.

“Well, we’ve had our little pervert banters y’know, but I don’t know if he would take it that far… Anyways, I’m not even his boyfriend” I shrug and sigh.

Harry’s only sixteen, and even if at that age I already was labelled as a player, I don’t want to put any pressure on him. Though I will admit that the image of his big green eyes staring up at me innocently as he kissed my clothed length has stuck to my mind.

“How come? You’re crazy about him! And he’s obviously just as much about you… you should consider it” she says with a serious face. “How long has it been, a month already?”

“A bit more… but I don’t know, being a couple means a lot of things that I can’t give him right now” I shake my head as my mind fills with happy thoughts that won’t ever come true.

“Like what?” she encourages, her brows furrowed.

“Like taking him out on dates, and-”

“You said you went on a date…?”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t as comfortable as it should have been. He didn’t tell his mother who he was going out with, and we had to be really furtive as to where we were walking, careful not to be seen or recognised by someone from school” I sigh deeply, angrily.

“Aw Lou, I bet you’ll work that out eventually” she coos.

“But it’s not just that! He’s not even out! People would mess with him if he comes out at school, do you even know those teenagers?! Some of them are just waiting for fresh meat to come around…” I shake my head trying to erase memories of some jocks over a freshman for drinking hot chocolate. “And plus, he has major trouble at home with his father. He wouldn’t accept him being gay. Man, he barely considers him his own son, how would he react to him dating a twenty two year old man?!” I sigh exasperatedly, laying on my back brusquely and letting a long breath out into my pillow. “Oh, and I almost forgot I’m his stupid teacher at school, so I will probably get fired and sent to jail”

“But you should go to jail if you have sex with him, not if you just date him… right?” she asks, ignoring the rest of my words and I frown.

“I don’t know Eleanor, I think I can end up with a pretty orange suit for dating him. Relationships between students and teachers are forbidden, remember?”

“But you can be his boyfriend like, in secret or something”

“Do you know how hard it is to cover up just the fact that we’re seeing each other? How stressful and heartbreaking do you think it will be to hide a full on relationship?!” I growl at her, glaring at the ceiling as I turn my face towards it.

“Well I’m sorry for trying to help!” she half shouts. “I don’t know what to do, I’ve never been in such position” she pouts and I feel guilty for being so rude to her when the only thing she can do is listen.

“I’m sorry babe, this whole thing just really stresses me out” I mumble, feeling the guilt weighing in my conscience.

“Then maybe you should stop, if that will let you breathe in peace” she says gently, petting my hair all of a sudden.

“I can’t stop, I can’t find the strength to stop at this point”

“C’mon, it’s only been a month. It can’t be that hard…”

“And that’s exactly it; it’s only been a month and I don’t want it to stop. I want to stay with him, and have him all for myself, and joke with him, and have tea with him, and cuddle with him, make out with him, fall asleep with him, have goddamn sex with him, wake up next to him, and repeat it all over again for the rest of my life, Eleanor!” I shout angered at the situation in my hands. “Maybe watch some telly in between those things…” I mumble and she lies down and hugs me tight.

“I’m sorry Lou, I hate seeing you like this and not be able to help”

“Nobody can help”

**_~~_ **

“Are you okay, Mr. T?” Jenna suddenly asks me.

“What? Yeah, I’m just tired I guess” I tell her.

It’s only been twenty minutes since the class started and I’ve been drifting off on my desk since then. I couldn’t sleep last night, nor the night before because Harry is always roaming my mind. He’s always there, I can’t even wank without feeling guilty! A million thoughts involving him go through my brain each second that passes by and I’m honestly getting sick and tired of this.

“You look exhausted, what if we all take a break to sleep? Nobody must know” Michael suggests, earning a soft chuckle form the rest of the class.

“As appealing as that sounds Mikey, I will have to say no. I shouldn’t be breaking more rules” I say before biting my tongue.

Just as the words slip off my tongue whistles and gasps arise.

“What rules are you breaking, Mr. Tomlinson?” Ed asks with a smirk.

I involuntarily look over at Harry at the back row as always, his face flushing as he looks down and Liam and Zayn holding back a smirk.

“I might or might not bring my own coffee and return some books later than required to the library” I shrug with my voice a little higher than normal. “But it stays between us, huh? I’m trusting you all here” I narrow my eyes at them and they snort laughs. All of them, rolling their eyes.

Was I believable enough or did I just make a fool of myself in front of my students? It’s not like I lied, anyways.

“Why do you bring your own coffee?”

“Because my flat mate’s better than the cheap one they buy for school” I say nonchalantly, trying my best to play it cool. “Now finish that exercise so we can all listen to Malik’s drum solo”

Zayn then stands up with raised arms as he nods his head, earning a few chuckles and rolls of our eyes.

I get my phone after feeling it buzz inside of my pocket to se Harry’s name on my screen.

**_From Harry :3 –_ **

_‘Sometimes it’s good to break the rules’_

Sometimes…

**_~~_ **

“I was thinking that maybe w-we could go for a coffee o-or s-something one of these days…” Harry stutters out when he’s standing at my doorstep after the tutoring is over for today.

“Why are you stuttering?” I ask with furrowed brows.

He takes a deep breath before speaking again. “Because I’m nervous?”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve been a bit… d-distant lately” Oh. “I don’t know why, b-but maybe if we go out we c-could talk about it” he ends up shrugging his shoulders, his eyes never meeting mine.

It’s true though; I’ve been ignoring his messages for too long before answering, if I answer at all. I haven’t been interacting with him that much at school, and whenever he gets out of class to meet me I send him back to the room claiming my conscience will be too heavy if he keeps missing classes because of me. Even here at home, the last week -I think more than last week- I’ve been less touchy and if he kisses me I’m always the one pulling away. It was just a matter of time for him to notice something was up.

“I’ve been busy and stressed lately, and I’m sorry for being distant and all that shit…” and even if I’m indeed sorry, I shouldn’t be saying it. That’s the whole idea; for me to get away from him, if I say sorry I’m pulling him back in.

“I just wanted to know if I was doing something wrong- which I know I am, because I’m not stupid Louis” he stares up at me with hurt in his eyes.

“Listen Harry, can we talk about this any other time? I don’t feel like having this conversation now” I tell him honestly, and the only reason is because I’m not ready to break him right now.

At that he widens his eyes a bit for a second, looking down and nodding his head. “Okay” he simply says before carefully and slowly pecking my cheek and walking away.

It’ll be harder than I thought to let him go.

**_~~_ **

_“Louis I love you, but it’s four thirty in the morning”_ my mother yawns when she answers the phone.

“I’m good mum, how are you and the girls going?” I ask with that ironic hint in my voice.

 _“Everybody’s alright here”_ she says, her voice muffled by the pillow probably.

“Good, um, mum?”

_“What have you done now?”_

“I would laugh at your horrible thoughts of me if I wasn’t guilty, but…”

_“Just say it, Louis”_

“I ugh… I’m in kind of a big problem, and I really don’t have anybody to talk about it seriously, so…” I admit as I lay on my back, staring up at the white ceiling.

_“And you want to talk now? Can’t I call you in the morning?”_

“I can’t sleep…” I pout, and I’m sure she can sense it because I hear rustling after she groans.

After a few seconds I hear steps and suddenly she groans again, making me almost go deaf. She probably went downstairs to the living room or outside or something. _“What’s going on?”_

“Okay, I’ll say it quick and I’m not willing to repeat it so listen carefully”

_“You didn’t kill anyone, did you?”_

“I’m seeing a student in secret and have been for more than a month now” I say in one breath, my eyes shut tight as ridiculous as it sounds.

 _“What? You are what?”_ she asks after a short silence.

“I told you I didn’t want to repeat it!” I groan. “I’ve been going out with one of my students from school, and I happen to be his piano tutor here at home and the guilt is eating me alive, mum” I shake my head as I rub my forehead.

_“How old is he?”_

“Sixteen” I sigh, feeling embarrassed.

 _“You’re dating a sixteen year old who happens to be your student?”_ she asks, more of states actually, and I know she’s judging me. She can only judge me though, I know it’s wrong.

“We are not ‘ _dating_ ’, we are seeing each other… We act like boyfriends but we’re not” I explain, gesturing with my hands before rolling my eyes at the fact that my mother can’t see that.

 _“And you want him to be your boyfriend?”_ she asks softly, her voice lower than before.

“Yes, of course I do! He’s the sweetest thing, mum. And he’s so talented and has a really open mind and he’s just perfect for me…” I end up mumbling, earning silence from the other side of the line and it makes me wonder if she heard me or not.

 _“Is this all about this ‘not-growing-up’ thing of yours?”_ she suddenly asks, making my eyes go wide.

“No, of course not, he just-”

 _“You don’t want to feel old so you start going out with someone younger than you. Ok, I get it now”_ she states as if she was thinking out loud.

I shake my head at her crazy idea even if she can’t see me. “No, you don’t-”

_“It’s okay, Louis, really. I understand your desperation”_

“Desperation?!”

_“Age and time are tough enemies-”_

“I’m not old!” I cut her off immediately, “I’m twenty two, for God’s sake!” I half shout, forgetting about Niall in the other room probably asleep.

_“Well yes, but-”_

“I’m not dating Harry because I want to feel _young_ or whatever the Hell you are implying. I want him, I like him, he’s awesome, and unfortunately underage- way too underage, but who cares?! As long as he wants to be with me then there’s no harm, is it?” I tell her, maybe harsher than needed when I’m the one who asked her for help in the first place.

 _“He’s your student”_ is the only thing that comes out from her mouth, her voice sounding neutral.

“Just for a few more months…”

 _“That’s not the point, Louis”_ she sighs, probably rubbing her temple. “Y _ou should quit your job, if you don’t want any legal problems”_

“Just shut up a second… just shut up”

As much as I’ve tried to convince myself that seeing Harry in more than a friendly way ain’t as bad as it sounds, it actually is. I mean, it’s not… But that’s not how society works.

 _“You really like him, don’t you?”_ she asks after around a minute of silence.

“I’ve been trying to be less attached to him, because maybe if I try to forget him then all this will be over, but it breaks my heart to see him so hurt, mum… I don’t know what to do because if I keep whatever is going on between us then we will still have to hide our relationship and that’s so hard, plus the fact that his father is a dick and hates him. But if I break up with him, per say, then we will both feel like shit and it’ll be awkward in class and I won’t be able to fall asleep because my conscience will lay heavy in my head, but the worst thing is that knowing him he’ll probably fall into some type of depression or something and I wouldn’t forgive myself for that” I tell her, releasing a long frustrated breath as I wait for an answer.

 _“All I can tell you is to follow your heart, as cheesy and cliché as it may sound. You fell for someone at the wrong time and place, Lou, and I know that’s one of the worst feelings. All you can do now is suffer the consequences of not ignoring your feeling before they got out of control. I already know you will say no because you really like this guy, but think of this question thoroughly, yeah? Do you see yourself with somebody else? Do you wish for someone better than him, with other qualities or less flaws maybe?”_ she explains slowly and gently, making me contort my face in confusion.

“What? I don’t-”

 _“I know it might be a little early for you to be thinking about this, but do you picture a future without this boy?”_ she suddenly asks, accentuating each word for me to take them in correctly.

“I… uh, I-”

 _“Think about it and call me later, okay? Just know that whatever you choose, it’ll be fine by me, yeah? You’ll always have my support Louis”_ and with that I can finally hear her smile through the line.

“Thanks mum, I knew you would help” I smile genuinely for the first time in days. “I love you, go and sleep now”

 _“You’re welcome hun, I love you too. Good luck with this guy”_ she probably smiles again in that motherly way that radiates safety.

“Harry, his name is Harry” I blush.

_“Well, I think it says something that you’re worked up so much about him with just some months of knowing him”_

“You’re right, bye mum”

_“Bye Boo”_

I roll my eyes at the childhood nickname and smile until the line goes dead. My mum is the only one who has ever given me useful advice, and the only one who knows when I truly care for someone. She might tease me yeah, it’s in the Tommo’s nature, but she’s the only one who takes this kind of thing seriously and I couldn’t be more grateful for the mother I have.

I just wished Harry had the same luck with his father. His mother is okay with him being gay, as well as his sister. He’s lucky to have their support, along Liam and Zayn’s for that matter. He’s really fragile and a bit of a drama queen, as he makes a big deal out of little things, but that’s just one of the imperfections that make him perfect at the end of the day.

**_~~_ **

The week takes an eternity to pass by. It was tests every day, here and there, and all students were looking a hundred percent done by Wednesday.

Harry had asked me to skip the piano lesson that day in order to study for his following test and I couldn’t but agree. He’s been missing classes to be with me, it was high time he turned the situation upside down. He has also been restraining himself from looking at me as much as he used to in class, and he hasn’t texted me at all.

I’ve thought about what my mum told me…

_‘Can you picture a future without him?’_

Truth is I can; I saw myself with another man, having a stable and healthy relationship. I did the same with a woman, with a perfect body, maybe some fat here and there, but nothing I disliked too much. Even if the two scenarios _–okay, the multiple scenarios-_ I pictured were fine and had no problems, I didn’t like them one bit. They had little flaws and quirks, I had my own and we both accepted them, but there was always something missing and that something was Harry, in all of them.

I told Niall I didn’t feel like partying this weekend, and that’s how he went out and ended up with a chick over. I had to play invisible man and bury myself in music and movies online as I tried not to listen to the moans and girly screams on the room down the hallway.

Monday was boring, as only half of the freshman group showed up. Tuesday was also boring and kind of awkward, as Harry’s class was super hyped up about the camp being this weekend whilst Harry was looking down the whole time.

Now Wednesday is kind of the same as yesterday, freshman group couldn’t shut up about the camp out, and as I’m a cool teacher I dedicated half of the class to discuss about it.

 _“Louis! Harry is here!”_ Niall shouts from the living room and I get up to meet the boy.

Niall has noticed the distance between us the past weeks and has asked me about what was going on, but I didn’t really tell him everything that goes through my mind as I did with my mum. Niall would probably tell me to end it because he doesn’t want me to end up in jail, but that’s too selfish.

“Hey Harry” I smile at him and he offers a small smile as he steps inside and walks past Niall, not really giving him much attention as always. “How were the tests?” I ask him as we make our way to where the piano is in my extra room I should have ready for guests. Oh well.

“Good” he mumbles as he walks, not looking at me and simply putting his bag down on the floor and taking a seat on the marble bench.

“Good…” I repeat, and if wanted to I could cut through the tension between us with my teeth.

I sit down next to him, careful not to touch his thigh with mine as he obviously doesn’t want to interact that much. It’s only when ten seconds pass by since I reveal the shiny keys that he presses his fingers against them and begins to play what seems to be a song rather than a short set of chords I’ve given him.

 _“Oh yeah, yeah…”_ he begins to sing swiftly as the steady melody fills my ears.  
  
 _“The situation turns around  
Enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times  
I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it  
_  
 _So tell me that you love me, yeah_  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway”

My eyes grow wide before they relax, but my brows still stand high on my forehead as I listen to the lyrics. Did he write this? He is singing as if he felt the music in his veins, and his voice comes out low and maybe raspy in some parts, but it fits perfectly with the melody. _  
_  
“ _So tell me that you love me anyway_  
Whoa, whoa oh…  
  
Waking up beside yourself  
And what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide  
I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it”

He must have definitely written this song himself, it just _fits_ the situation too well to be coincidence. __  
  
“So tell me that you love me, yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
But tell me that you love me anyway”

I let my cheeks rest on my palm as I rest my arm on the edge of the piano, careful not to touch any key and ruin this. He’s staring intently at his hands, and he’s taking deep breaths through his nose as music feels the room. __  
  
“Show me, look what we found, turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Now I know why, know we can make it  
  
If you tell me that you love me, yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more...”

He finishes that line with his voice fading, closing his eyes tightly before taking in a breath and starting to sing again.  
 __  
“So tell me that you love me, yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
But tell me that you love me anyway…”

And with a finishing touch the song is over and his stare is fixed on the keys.

“It was beautiful, Harry” I tell him after a short pause in which he didn’t utter a word.

“You don’t have to say that-”

“I mean it, did you write it yourself?” I ask him and he simply nods his head twice. “How did you practise it?”

“May aunt gave me an electric keyboard when she came over for my mother’s birthday” he shrugs, still looking down with curls hanging over his forehead.

“It’s a great song. I would listen to it all night long if I could, and no, I’m not just saying it to make you feel good. I mean it, and I’m sorry”

“I didn’t sing it for you to be sorry” he mumbles, fidgeting with his fingers.

“But I am, and I owe you an explanation”

“You have nothing to explain; you just don’t like me anymore and I understand why”

“That’s not-”

“I know I can be unbearable sometimes, and make a big deal out of things like when I jumped to conclusions and was an ass with that whole Eleanor thing. I know that this is not the best situation, and I also know that it’s best for both not to be together and that you are risking-”

“Stop it, Harry… just stop vomiting words” I chuckle, taking him by the shoulders and forcing him to face me as I move closer to him. “I was indeed forcing myself to let go off you and maybe grow unattached. But truth is I can’t, as much as I’d love to move on and be with someone my age maybe, someone who I _can_ go out with, I can’t…”

“It’s only been two months… you can’t be that attached-”

“That’s the thing, I am! You can ask whoever knows me, ask Niall, ask Eleanor… I’ve never been so long with someone without bringing them to bed or vice versa” I explain, seeing how his eyes grow wider just a second before looking away. “Niall and Elle both messed with me at first about getting weak and losing my ‘charm’ as Niall likes to say, but they got to understand eventually that I’m falling fast for you, and it’s so wrong but it feels so right Harry. We shouldn’t be together, but something inside me refuses to let you go”

“Then why were you still distant these days? You plan on getting me to hate you or something so it’s easier for you?” he suddenly frowns.

“You’re doing it again, Harry” I close my eyes and snort a laugh. I’ve missed him, I’ve missed this little flaw of his of thinking over and over and ending up with a crazy conclusion.

“But it’s true! You’re ignoring me and that way I get mad at you and so I end up ignoring you too and tada” he says with a higher tone of voice, his frown still there as his face turns red.

“No Harry, I never meant to do that. I was truly just trying to get myself away from you so I could forget you. It would be better for you, and that was my only thought” I say honestly, trying to sound convincing enough.

“You don’t want to be with me? I’m not worth it?” he asks slowly, looking up and shooting daggers in my eyes.

"Of course you are Harry, but it's risky, okay? You have to understand that! I'm only trying to protect you" I say as I cup his face with one hand.

"You're a liar, you're just protecting yourself" he snaps, moving away from my touch.

"Well, I sure as Hell don't want to end up in prison, but I'm truly concerned about your father, Harry. I wouldn't forgive myself if he hurt you because of me..."

"He doesn't have to know!" he half shouts in my face, his curls bouncing.

"How will we get a stable relationship going on if we have to hide from everybody?!" I shout in his face, his eyes crystallized when he flinches. "I just want you to be okay, and I'm not part of a happy future Harry. You need to understand…"

"We can have a happy future..." he mumbles, looking down.

"Maybe, but not now. I lo-" I shouldn't say it, don't say it Louis. "This isn't the best situation to be together, and it won't be for a long while" I end up saying, trying to cover up what almost slipped off my tongue.

"How long will you be my teacher? You only teach freshmen and sophomores, this would be my last year with you. I can wait if that's-"

"You'll always have your father, at least until you move out and that won’t happen in years" I say calmly, trying not to make him flinch again because I hated it when he did.

"That's not fair!" he shouts frustrated, banging his head on the bench between his legs. At some point in the discussion we both ended up with a leg at each side of the white bench, coming closer and closer each second.

"Life isn't fair" I sigh, looking down for a second and then back to find him staring at me with hurt in his eyes.

We stay silent for some seconds, our faces bare inches away as we acknowledge everything that was just said before he suddenly leans in and presses his lips gently to mine.

“Will this be the last time we kiss?” he whispers against my mouth, his nose nudging mine.

“I don’t know…” I whisper back.

We stare at each other, none of us moving… we can only stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMALLAMAAAAA or at least I tried. I'm still trying in the future chapters, which *spoiler oops* take place in the woods *camp out remember?*
> 
> I hope you liked it, and I want to say thank you to all the support you give me, it's incredible and you just push me to keep writing :3
> 
> Thanks for reading, love you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) This chapter is a bit longer because I ended up putting so much lyrics that I had to make it up so it has now over 5,500+ yaaaaaaay! I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Here's the list of links the songs I've used in this chapter (you should go listen to them if you haven't already, they all are wonderful):
> 
> * Hearts Breaking Even - Bon Jovi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaY0Wdb6Ads
> 
> * Opposite - Biffy Cylro (Though I listen to Megan Collin's cover which I bet is better than the original song): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yn5F5eyJ1DA
> 
> * Snap Out Of It - Arctic Monkeys: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8tLS_NOWLs
> 
> * To Be With You - Mr. Big: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWsVAGCeITA
> 
> * Roger Rabbit - Sleeping With Sirens: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8m5sxlh370
> 
> Well that was enough music shared with you guys, I really hope you listen to them all because they are awesome and it's better to read lyrics when you know how the melody goes ;)
> 
> Sorry again, but I couldn't help myself. Enjoy :)

**_Louis’ POV_ **

_“So tell me that you love me, yeah_  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
But tell me that you love me anyway”

I can’t get the song out of my head.  Does he love me? He obviously doesn’t. He might feel like he does, but it is probably just a major crush. Research has shown people only _love_ someone after four months of being crushed so… And he’s a teenager, teenagers have crazy hormones that make you feel like you’re deeply in love with someone you met two days ago.

But that song, it was special. He wrote it for me, or at least about me. Nobody has ever written a song about me and even if I’m flattered I can’t help but feel sad when I think about it. It is a really good song, with its swift but steady melody that can probably be improved with alternate keys and his voice, what if he added harmonies to it?

I should stop thinking about that song and go to bed. We set off to the camp out at six and it’s two in the morning already.

Harry hasn’t spoken to me since he left on Wednesday, and I haven’t tried to reach him either. Maybe it is better this way; it’ll be easier to get over each other if we don’t maintain a friendly bond.

**_~~_ **

There are two buses already full of students, and the Principal wants to split teachers, as we are five, into groups of three to get on each bus. Elizabeth -the Maths teacher- and one of the gym teachers called Jonah are going with me with sophomores whilst Principal Evans and Gerard and Michelle, the other gym teachers, go with freshman year.

It’s way too early for my brain to function correctly, as it is currently five thirty, but I manage to frown when we are told us teachers should sit in the front. I hate sitting in the front of a bus. Isn’t it better if we sit in the back, that way we can spy on everyone? Ugh.

It’s half an hour later that we begin to move, and I can’t help but see Harry’s face looking away when caught staring. I can’t judge him, I’m staring as well after all.

“Are you excited about the camp, Louis?” Elizabeth suddenly asks me, making me snap my head towards her immediately.

“Uh, yeah… yes, I love camping” I smile with tired eyes. “Are you?”

“I can’t deny I love nature, but I don’t think I will survive three days in the woods” she chuckles, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

She’s dressed in sport sweats and a sports jacket and a sports t-shirt and what does she think we will do, run all day long?

“I hope everyone survives” I try to laugh but only a weak chortle came out of my mouth.

“Are you okay?” she asks, looking at me with worried eyes framed by those thick black glasses.

“Yes, I’m just tired” I wave off, focusing on the chatter in the background instead of on her face so close and giving me so much attention.

“Okay,” she nods, “I got coffee in my bag, if you want some…” she furtively offers, giving me a look and I shake my head as nicely as possible.

“I’ll puke if I have coffee this early, and that’s something nobody wants to see”

At that she laughs, sitting straight once again. She does stare a bit before shaking her head and taking a book out of her bag. I take my phone out of my pocket and plug my earphones to try and distract myself from the fact that this lady is sitting right beside me, and that Harry is far behind looking sad.

**_~~_ **

_“My heart’s breaking even_

_Now there’s no use we even try_

_Hey I cried, yeah I lied, Hell I almost died_

_Both got our reasons_

_Let’s just fold the cards and say goodbye_

_It’s alright_

_Just two hearts breaking even tonight”_

I wake up from the small nap only to hear the chorus of _‘Hearts Breaking Even’_ by Bon Jovi. I look around and see Elizabeth still reading her book, and the kids mostly submerged in their music whilst some others chatter lowly.

I take a proper look at Harry, who apparently also gave in into the temptation of falling asleep as music seems to fill his ears. He looks so peaceful, not sad or stressed, and I’m not gonna lie, it’s beautiful.

He’s sitting by the window like I am, and Liam is chatting beside him with Zayn, who is leaning on the back of his seat in front of them with his back to the front as Perrie, his girlfriend I learned, is asleep.

I sit back down, but instead of sitting in the conventional way I opt for resting my back against the window and cross my legs in order not to bother Elizabeth, who gave me a _what-the-hell-are-you-on-about_ look.

“I can never get a hundred percent comfy in a bus seat” I shrug my shoulders and listen as the music fades to an end. Elizabeth shakes her head with a smile and goes back to her book, luckily not trying to enable a conversation with me.

I sigh as after some seconds of shuffling through my songs I pick one that makes my skin tingle.

_“You are the loneliest person that I’ve ever known_

_We are joined at the surface but nowhere else_

_I look in the glass and stare at your strained, grey,_

_Motionless face and ask_

_Underneath is there a golden soul?_

_Take care of the ones that you love_

_Take care of the ones that you love_

_Baby I’m leaving here_

_You need to be with somebody else_

_I can’t stop bleeding here_

_Can you suture my wounds?”_

I turn my head to the left only to see through the crack between the bus’s inner wall and the line of seats and find Harry’s face resting amusingly against the window as he sleeps a few seats away.

_“Everyone is beginning to breathe as I break down_

_You are in love with a shadow that won’t come back_

_Sooner or later, we all have to wake_

_And try forgetting everything_

_Underneath, there’s a perfect sky_

_Baby I’m leaving here_

_You need to be with somebody else_

_I can’t stop bleeding here_

_Can you suture my wounds and feelings?”_

I focus on Harry as the chorus repeats itself for a bit. He’s not too far from me, around the middle of the line actually, and I can see the dark colour of his eyelashes and how his brows are relaxed on his face. I can see his puffy lips pink as always, and how his right cheek has a slight hint of red as it lays in his fist. He looks adorable, and I would go straight to him and cuddle him if I could.

_“Baby I’m leaving here_

_You need to be with somebody else_

_I can’t stop bleeding here_

_Can you suture my wounds?”_

Another song comes on, _‘Snap Out of It’_ by Arctic Monkeys, and I’m not that bothered to change it. I let the sound travel through me as I stare at curly, not really caring about the rest of the people in the bus and definitely ignoring Elizabeth’s existence beside me, or in front of me to be precise.

Suddenly I see how his brows furrow and his fist moves to rub his eye carefully. He opens his eyes and I don’t have the power of will enough to look away when he looks at me, looks in other direction and instantly back at me, as if double taking my sight. He doesn’t look away this time and neither do I. He rests his head a bit brusquely against the window again, looking at me with sad eyes, and I of course look at him the same way; my head pressed against the glass and my brows slightly furrowed upwards in the middle of my glabella, hoping he can see that I’m feeling as miserable as he is.

I do look down and away once his frustrated face makes me uncomfortable enough, making me bite my lip and shake my head. When I look back at him I find his face has disappeared, probably moved to join his friends.

_“Forever isn’t for everyone_

_Is forever for you?_

_It sounds like settling down or giving up_

_But it don’t sound much like you, girl…”_

**_~~_ **

Morning was fun, kind of. We spent it walking around the woods ‘exploring’ the surroundings. We got to the campground not too far from where the bus stopped and built up the tents so they can be ready for tonight.

Luckily I got to be alone in my tent, meaning I don’t share like the rest of the teachers, except for the Principal who brought his own mini tent like me, and the students. We had four tents in total, us the teachers, and were kind of distributed in each corner of what should be a square.

I couldn’t help but notice Harry’s tent not too far from mine, with just two tents in between. He’s sharing with Zayn as Liam shares with Andy.

I had to play good teacher and follow the Principal’s orders to help put up the students’ tents, and as good as I am with that task, note the sarcasm, I decided to just direct the girls as I sat down and played with some grass.

Lunch was okay too, we had some sandwiches that the freshman group brought, leaving sophomores tomorrow’s lunch, and then we headed to the lake not that far from the campground and tried to fish something. It was a miserable fail in the end, as it seemed there were no fish at all. The majority were pretty hyped about that though, and the freshmen boys were the first to dive in.

All in all it was a good day, despite having Elizabeth by my side most of the time and gaining glares from Zayn and Liam all day. Harry wore a poker face every single minute though, he didn’t even bothered staring at me. He was always focused on some random point in the sky or down on the ground. It hurt, to say the least.

“Louis, you’re the specialist in music, right?” Principal Evans asks, making me nod with closed eyes at the question. We are sitting down in kind of a wide circle around a bonfire that took way too long to be built. “Why don’t you play something for us?”

“I’d love to, but what if some of the kids play something instead?” I suggest, not really in mood for a pumped up song to would make everyone happy.

“Oh come _on,_ Mr. Tomlinson! I bet everyone wants to hear you, am I right?” he asks out loud a bit too energetically for his own sake and before I know it a guitar is being put in my hands and everyone is cheering my name.

Almost everyone.

“Alright, alright,” I shake my head, “But I don’t know what to play”

Just then some people begin to shout out songs for me to play, until I see Joanne raising her hand.  I nod my head towards her after shushing the rest. “Could you play ‘ _To Be With You’_?” she asks, and _Hell yes_.

Some of her classmates agree and I snort a laugh at their eagerness. It is a song I once played at school and they had loved it so much that they learnt the lyrics and we started to sing it whenever no one had anything else to do.

_“Hold on little girl_

_Show me what he’s done to you_

_Stand up little girl_

_A broken heart can’t be that bad_

_When it’s through, it’s through_

_Fate will twist the both of you_

_So come on baby, come on over_

_Let me be the one to show you”_

Everyone was clapping along the sound of the guitar, not loud so my voice could be heard.

_“I’m the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you feel it too,_

_Waited on a line of greens and blues,_

_Just to be the next to be with you_

_Build up your confidence_

_So you can be on top for once_

_Wake up who cares about_

_Little boys that talk too much_

_I seen it all go down_

_Your game of love was all rained out_

_So come on baby, come on over_

_Let me be the one to hold you”_

This next chorus they all sing it with me, as the original song has extra voices. We’ve played with it in class, and had the girls sing one part whilst the boys sang another and it always came out beautiful.

_“I’m the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you feel it too_

_Waited on a line of greens and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you_

_Why be alone when we can be together baby_

_You can make my life worthwhile_

_I can make you start to smile”_

Whistles and calls of my name echo as the instrumental part of the song arrived, and I can’t help to smile down as I listen to my students. Who would’ve thought I could get so attached to them?

_“When it’s through, it’s through_

_Fate will twist the both of you_

_So come on baby, come on over_

_Let me be the one to show you…”_

I sing that and let my voice fade to nothing, giving them all a knowing look, receiving the same in return before we all start singing again.

_“I’m the one who wants to be with you, I’m the one!_

_Deep inside I hope you feel it too, feel it too!_

_Waited on a line of greens and blues, waiting on a line!_

_Just to be the next to be with you”_

It’s then that I realise that Harry wasn’t singing. He was clapping lazily and simply stared at the fire whilst the rest seemed to ignore his state.

_“I’m the one who wants to be with you, I’m the one!_

_Deep inside I hope you feel it too, feel it too!_

_Waited on a line of greens and blues, waiting on a line!_

_Just to be the next to be with you_

_Just to be the next to be with you…”_

I sing the last bit by myself, suddenly staring directly at Harry behind the flames of the bonfire and find him mouthing the words as he stared right back at me.

A wave of applause rises and Harry’s gaze gets lost too soon for my taste in the orange flames in the centre of the log circle. I look away and smile back at the bubbly faces of the teenagers surrounding me, grateful for their good mood.

“That was wonderful, Mr. Tomlinson!” Principal Evans cheers, “Who’s up next?!”

I stand up and walk past some of the students to give Mike the guitar, letting him blush and refuse before we all start calling his name encouragingly, finally making him sing.

I sit back down on my previous place on the log next to one of the gym teachers, staring at how lost in thought Harry seems to be. His cheeks are tinted red by the heat of the fire, and his eyes are shining because of its glow. If it wasn’t for the frown in his face, I’d say he looks beautiful.

 

**_Harry’s POV_ **

Stupid Louis and his stupid pretty face. It’s been days, _days_ , and only now he lets himself lock eyes with me?

What’s wrong with me? I shouldn’t be getting worked up over it. I should ignore it all in order to make it easier. We can’t be together and nothing will change that. He won’t change his mind, doesn’t matter what I do. God, I even wrote him a song and _sang it to him!_

It never ends well, why would this time be different? Gemma says I should try and wait until the end of the school year and see what he wants to do then, but I can’t wait that long, and I bet he won’t either; he might be with someone else by then, because why would he wait?

Gemma is the only one who knows at home. I wouldn’t risk telling mum, she wouldn’t let me attend the piano lessons anymore and who knows what she’s capable of doing… I wouldn’t bare having her talk with Principal Evans and have Louis fired.

“Harry, mate… I can hear you think, please rest a bit” Zayn suddenly groans against the pillow he’s made out of some shirts and a hoodie. “Thinking about him won’t do anything but hurt you even more”

“You’re right, I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry, just try to get some sleep, yeah?” he mumbles softly next to me.

It’s not that we have that much space after all, it’s a tent for two. We’re both in sleeping bags and hoodies for pillows, with our stuff in the corners of the blue tent.

“Zayn…” I whisper after a short pause.

“Cuddle?” he asks instantly, as if he already knew what I was going to say. It’s like he can read my mind.

I mumble a _‘mhmm’_ and he opens his sleeping bag as I open mine and quickly shifts to embrace my waist with his slender arms.

**_~~_ **

The next day they wake us up with ladles against pans, making us jump the second they pass next to our tent. The morning was spent in the woods again, going for a walk and then playing some games. Luckily no one got lost or hurt too badly. I was too distracted by morning Louis to really focus on any of the games, but that’s not the point. At lunch we went back to where the camp was set and ate what my grade brought.

In the afternoon we were all surprised by the news that we’d go canoeing. It was lots of fun, except for the part in which Louis had to choose between the canoe in which I was and other one and he obviously chose the other one with the stupid girls that had drooled over him all year so far.

At night we rebuilt the campfire, I even joined the group that went to look out for firewood. Okay, Liam dragged me with them, but it’s the same thing.

We ate smores and Louis played some more music, along with some others who wanted to show off in my opinion, but I always focused on Louis as much as I hate to admit it. He said he wanted to play one last song before we all headed to the tents.

 _“Is there a right way for how this goes?_  
You've got your friends  
And you've got your foes  
They want a piece of something hot  
Forget your name like they forgot  
  
Oh, ain't that something?”

He doesn’t look up from his guitar in that verse but as he starts the next one he looks up at me with furrowed brows. __  
  
“Some wanna see you crash and burn  
And criticize your every word  
I'm trying to keep from going insane  
Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing  
  
Oh, trying to be something more”

“Is he singing to you? Does it make any sense in your head?” Liam asks me suddenly.

He’s singing _‘Roger Rabbit’_ by Sleeping With Sirens, and he knows I kind of love that song. I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t notice how he just basically sings to me. Even Liam said so himself, _Liam_.

I try to think about what Louis knows about any negative aspects of my life, and it suddenly hits me that he’s always defended me when I talked about my family, specially my father, and that he always encouraged me to come out but I always told him how afraid of rejection I was. He might be referring to that… __  
  
“Nobody's gonna love you if  
You can't display a way to capture this  
Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
No it's up for you to understand  
Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
When all is done  
And it's time for you to walk away  
So when you have today  
You should say all that you have to say  
  
Say all that you have to say”

Everyone is clapping, even teachers, all of them oblivious to the fact that he was subtly singing to me.

Which he is, right? __  
  
“Is there a right way for being strong?  
Feels like I'm doing things all wrong  
Still I'm here just holding on  
Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs.  
  
Oh, just trying to show you something more”

He sings that with hurt in his voice, feeling the music and staring straight into my eye across the fire. He doesn’t feel strong? __  
  
“Nobody's gonna love you if  
You can't display a way to capture this  
Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
It's up for you to understand  
Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
When all is done  
And it's time for you to walk away  
When you have today  
You should say all that you have to say  
  
Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing  
Look to yourself and you might find something  
It's time that we sorted out  
All of the things we complain about  
  
So listen close to the sound of your soul  
Take back a life we led once before  
If it ain't you then who…?  
If it ain't you then who's gonna love you?”

At this point I feel my eyes already watery. I know the song, and I know the meaning behind it, and the fact that Louis is singing to me so freely makes my insides swivel. This all means he still cares. Everyone claps when he adds a little of instrumental that isn’t in the original version of the song, but he just looks down once before he glues his eyes back to mine.

 _“Nobody's gonna love you if_  
You can't display a way to capture this  
Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
It's up for you to understand  
Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
When all is done  
And it's time for you to walk away  
When you have today  
You should say all that you have to say  
  
So when you have today  
Say all that you have to say…”

He finishes the song with only his voice, the guitar fading as he utters those last words, giving me a reassuring look.

For the first time in days I’m able to smile at him. It’s a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. He smiles back before everyone stands up, still clapping, and one of the gym teachers throws a cup of water to the fire.

I’m tented to walk up to him and ask him what he means, or why the Hell he decided to sing that now that he doesn’t want to be with me. Even if I had the guts to, Elizabeth –our Maths teacher- gets to him first and off they go to help the Principal.

It didn’t take long for everyone to get into their respective tents after chattering a bit more. It’s at two AM when Zayn finally falls asleep that I decide to get out of our tent and sneak into the lake that’s not too far from where we all are. I don’t take anything with me other than my towel, scared that my phone might fall into the water, and not caring about clothes.

I will admit that walking through a bunch of tall pines at two in the morning makes me want to shit my pants, but I try to focus on reaching the lake and not getting abducted by Slenderman. When I do I strip off my clothes, diving into the water in nothing but my black boxers.

It’s cold, really cold, but it feels awesome the way that my body goes practically limb as I don’t fight the temperature. It’s nice, and I’ve always done it whenever I had the chance. It helps me relax, and it lets me forget about whatever is going on in my head at the moment. I let myself swim a bit for a few minutes, but I lie on my back and simply float around when I decide to focus on the dark sky, only brightened by all of those different stars and the moon. It’s nice how you can see more stars out here than in the city.

It’s so silent but at the same time I can hear everything; there are crickets and some other insects around, there’s the sound of leaves against each other in consequence of the slight breeze, and a lot more sounds than you wouldn’t be able to hear at home.

“Harry?”

I jump out of my skin, causing me to swallow some water, at the sudden sound of my name when I’m supposedly alone.

“Louis?” I furrow my brows once I cough a little and regain my balance.

“What are you doing out here?” he asks, walking closer to the edge of the lake.

“Why are _you_ out here?” I ask, glaring involuntarily.

“I just came to have a little break from everything”

“Heeeey,” I drag, still frowning, “That’s my reason, get your own”

At that he snorts a laugh. My limbs relax and I find myself floating again, ignoring him.

“Would it bother you if I joined you?” he asks softly, making me look at him and shrugging with my shoulders halfway in the water.

He smiles and begins to take off his clothes, leaving them in a pile next to mine. He did bring his trunks though, so no Louis in boxers for me. I get caught staring and I don’t even bother looking away, because I was already caught, so what’s the point? Plus, how can I look away from such a body like his when it’s half naked under the dark sky? He looks down and then gets into the water, hissing at the temperature and swimming towards me.

“It’s not that cold” I smirk from where I float, suddenly feeling the water moving around me.

“How long have you been here?” he asks, his skin with goose bumps all over.

“I don’t know, I guess around twenty minutes… I came here at like two or something”

“God” he hisses again, swimming around a bit before I feel him getting closer to me. “It’s nice, huh?” he says, not trembling now, and floating next to me.

“It’s relieving”

“I hate how we can’t have this back in the city” he sighs, his arm bumping against mine.

“Yeah, but it makes it more special when you come over here” I say, focusing on forming something as I join the stars with an imaginary line rather than on how close Louis suddenly got.

“Yeah…” he says and I can hear the smile in his face. “Do you want to talk?”

“Talk about what?” I ask with furrowed brows.

“About whatever, if you want to talk I’m here to listen”

“Why?”

“Because I have ears,” he snorts a laugh, “Nah, because-”

“I mean it, why would you listen? Why do you care if you wanted to get away from me?”

I hear him taking a deep breath before sighing audibly. “Because I just do, I care, Harry. You looked so down lately and I can’t be certain as to why, and I don’t know, I want you to be okay” he says, almost mutters above the sounds of the woods.

“You shouldn’t care” I state bitterly.

“I know, but I do and I can’t do anything about it” he mutters again, sighing and making me frown, again.

“Is that why you sang _‘Roger Rabbit’_ earlier?” I mutter myself.

“Yeah, I didn’t know what was really going on with your life but I could see the constant frown in your face, or that lost expression these past few days. I just thought you would like some reassurance”

I stop for a minute, letting my brain process what he just said. “Thank you, for caring Louis. Thanks…”

“It’s not like I can help it” he snorts.

“Do you want to be with me Louis?” I blurt out suddenly, earning a stutter out of him before I speak again, “I mean, I’m not proposing it, it’s just curiosity…”

“Oh, um… yeah, I really want to, yes” he ends up mumbling, his arm still pressed against mine.

“So we’re on the same page?” I smile up at the sky, feeling my stomach making a flip.

“I guess so” he chortles.

“Though you’re fighting it”

Applause for you, Harold. That was the best thing you could’ve said now that you were finally not having such a bad time together.

“You know that I-”

“Yes, I do know everything Louis” I sigh. He stays silent as well as me, and now I feel my chest tightening as frustration invades my body. “I think I should go”

“Why?” he snaps.

“It’s awkward, and I didn’t come here to feel awkward Louis” I say as I let my feet touch the ground under the now warmer water.

“I was the intruder so in any case I should be going”

“You don’t have to, I’ve been here a while already and-” I tell him as I turn to swim back to the edge but he cuts me off when he grabs my forearm.

“Harry…”

“What Louis, what?” I ask with a frown, maybe harsher than I intended. I don’t know how but when I turn back to face him we end up closer than I expected, just his hand grabbing my arm between us. He doesn’t answer, and I see how his clear blue eyes, which seem to shine even more out here in the moonlight, flick from my own eyes to my lips. “Don’t” I whisper.

“Why not?” he whispers back, inching forward second by second.

“Because you will regret it” I tell him, trying my best to fight the urge of leaning forward myself.

“I don’t care” he simply mutters before leaning completely in and closing the tiny gap between us.

They are warm, his lips against mine, despite the fact his body feels cold when he lets go off my arm and presses his chest against me. I kiss back, not wanting to think about what will happen when he leaves me again. Louis snakes his arms around my torso, hugging he close to him as I wrap my hands around his neck.

I shouldn’t let myself think that we will go back to the way we were before, and I definitely shouldn’t be kissing him back, or letting him trace his hands down my spine and suddenly my bum. I should jump and push him off, but I don’t. I don’t, I simply don’t because I don’t want to push him off, I want him as close as possible.

The kiss gets heated pretty soon, with him biting my lip and attacking my mouth with his open one. His hands press wide open against my bum cheeks, but only for some seconds before they reach my thighs, making me raise my legs in reflex. He slides his warm hands to each of my knees, pulling them up and so I’m able to wrap my legs around his waist – _his goddamn waist, oh my God_.

“I’ve missed you” he says into my mouth, not breaking the kiss for a second.

I nod my head, not finding the strength to speak because that would mean not touching his lips and I can’t bare that right now. He nods as well and hugs me closer, suddenly bringing his hands to my hair and pulling on it slightly. I let out a low groan, flushing instantly because _what the actual fuck?!_ He groans himself, pulling my hair a bit again until I let out another embarrassing sound.

“Stop-p it” I stutter out into his mouth, causing him to pull away just enough to look at me right.

“Are you embarrassed?” he asks with a husky voice, and I can’t but nod under his smirk, feeling my entire body flushing red. “Don’t be, you sound beautiful” he says before tugging on some of my curls and pulling on them.

I loll my head backwards, suddenly feeling a pair of lips on my throat. That only makes me let out a heavy breath. “Fuck” I breathe out when his licks the slightly sore spot on the side of my throat.

He keeps on sucking on my neck, his hands falling from my hair and sliding down my back, holding me in place with half of my chest out of the water. I then feel him pulling me back down, one hand on my neck and the other down holding my bum as he kisses me furiously once more.

There are only two possible results out of this; he decides to keep whatever we had going on, or it is a last goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't like a musical? Sigh~
> 
> I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think so far! Kudos are appreciated as well :3  
> I hope you have a good day, thanks for reading :33


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, The Walking Dead has been consuming me D: *Plus I started to write this and lost exactly 2,444 words when I saved it so I had to re write it and I hate doing doing that*
> 
> Enjoy :)

**_Louis’ POV_ **

I wake up to the sound of Principal Evans’ voice next to my tent. I groan when I come to my senses, checking my phone to see it already is seven in the morning.

Suddenly flashbacks from the night before strike me; how Harry said thanks for caring, how he sounded hurt, how he glared, how he kissed me back though, and how he felt warm against me. We stayed two more hours in the lake last night, swimming around, talking, and flirting really, really badly. I couldn’t keep my hands off him, and it seemed he was feeling the same towards me. He claimed he was just fascinated by all of the tattoos he never realised I had on my chest. He’s seen them before, but he never really had a chance to actually _observe_ them carefully. He did tell me though why he’s been so down lately –other than what had happened with me– and it appears that the fights at his house are getting more and more frequent. I of course told him he could come by and stay at my place whenever he wanted to. It doesn’t matter if it’s two in the afternoon or five in the morning, I won’t let him be at an aggressive house when I can let him be with me. We also talked about us before walking back to the campground, and long story short we decided to let things flow at their own rhythm; It’s an understatement to say that being apart wasn’t effective for us.

I close my eyes and force my body to sit straight, only to let out an audible groan once again. I graze a hand through my hair, noticing it’s still wet from the lake. It makes sense, as we went back to our respective tents at around four in the end.

 _“UP TOMLINSON! DON’T WANNA BE LATE ON THE LAST DAY HERE!”_ Principal Evans’ voice sounds through the material of my tent again, making me let out a deep exhausted breath as I sink back into my sleeping bag.

**_~~_ **

The morning was spent with the first –and only– activity of the day, which not surprisingly was a treasure hunt. That’s the reason why Evans woke all the teachers up earlier than needed; to hide the treasure, and with treasure I mean chocolate, and with chocolate I obviously mean I ate some of it with one of the gym teachers, Jonah, before hiding it.

The students were divided into five teams and were given some hints around each ten minutes. When I first spotted Harry he was talking to Liam. They were apparently in the same team, whilst Zayn was obviously in his girlfriend Perrie’s. Harry was talking nonstop with a huge grin in his face whilst Liam listened to him with a sympathetic expression. I get caught staring but instead of looking away I just wave, earning two waves back.

It was boring, to be quite honest. The game took longer than expected to reach a winner, and it might or might not have finally ended because Jonah and I were giving extra hints all the time. Don’t judge me, I was bored and had to distract myself because following Harry with my eyes all morning wasn’t something I wanted to get caught doing.

We had a quick lunch afterwards and soon enough we get on the bus to go back to the city. I of course have to sit on the front with Elizabeth again, and pretty much everyone is in the same places they came in previously.

Don’t get me wrong, Elizabeth seems to be a really nice lady, but she’s starting to annoy me with all the chatter. Somehow I decided to let myself go and actually strike up a conversation with her, just to kill time. She started to talk about students, but not like in a gossipy kind of way. She wanted to compare their behaviour and marks in Maths to the ones they have in Music.

 Weird? Pretty much.

I talked nonchalantly about them all if I’m being honest. It’s only when Harry’s name comes out of her mouth that I snap out of my background thoughts.

“He could be better, yes. But he’s alright” she says with a cock of her head.

“He’s brilliant when it comes to music. He’s been working on his shyness a lot, and he’s just so talented” I shake my head slightly as I try to hold back a wide grin.

“Well, I guess he could use some of his talent in the tests” she chuckles, making me frown.

“You said he’s good enough. Give him a break” I snort.

“Excuse me?”

“He’s not going through the best of times, just don’t put more pressure on him” I hiss lowly.

She stares at me with a frown and wide blue eyes before she shakes her head quickly. “You seem to be quite close” is the only thing that she says.

“Well, I-” come up with an excuse Tommo, c’mon. “I guess we became a little closer because I happen to be his piano tutor” I shrug nonchalantly in the end, sighing furtively.

“You can’t tutor him, even less if the subject is Music”

“ _Piano_ , I only teach him how to play the piano. And how come I can’t be his tutor?” I ask with maybe the biggest frown between my eyebrows.

“Louis, you’re his teacher at school, if you tutor him out of it then it’d be like cheating, per say…” she winces a bit when explaining carefully.

“What? You can’t be serious. He doesn’t even play the piano at school. We don’t talk about my class in class- at tutoring- uh, ugh!”

This is perfect, _perfect_.

“What will you do about it?” she asks after rubbing my forearm in what I assume to be an attempt to comfort me.

“It’s not like I’m going to stop at this point” I glare at the metallic floor of the creamy white bus.

“But you can’t-”

“Drop it, I don’t want to talk about this”

Without a last glance at her I turn around on my seat in order to have my back against the window just like I had when we first went to the woods. I cross one leg at let the other flexed against the back of the seat and get my phone to relax with some music.

**_To Hazza :3 –_ **

_‘I hate your Maths teacher -.-’_

**_From Hazza :3 –_ **

_‘You seem to be getting along just fine’_

**_To Hazza :3 –_ **

_‘I was nice enough not to tell her to shut up. She just can’t stop talking!’_

**_From Hazza :3 –_ **

_‘How come you’re not talking now then?’_

**_To Hazza :3 –_ **

_‘I might have told her to drop the subject… I know it was rude but ughhhh!’_

**_From Hazza :3 –_ **

_‘What were you talking about? O.o’_

**_To Hazza :3 –_ **

_‘You’_

**_To Hazza :3 –_ **

_‘I mean, she started to talk about students and then she talked about you and I did too and she noticed I was quite fond of you, and she asked about us and I said we just were close because for the tutoring and then she started to say that I can’t be your tutor and such and I just got really mad because now we have another thing to add to our list of reasons why we shouldn’t be together! How perfect is that?!’_

I wait for a few seconds for a reply, not getting any, and checking over the seats to see Harry staring at his screen with a deep frown. It was harsh; I need to learn not to be rude and harsh in some situations, damn it.

**_From Hazza :3 –_ **

_‘I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have asked you to be my tutor if I had known it was forbidden :(’_

**_To Hazza :3 –_ **

_‘Don’t be sorry love, it’s not like we’re going to stop now. You have so much potential, and I’m not willing to lose the chance to be the one guiding you through this. You’re just too talented and plus, it’s fun when you come by ;)’_

**_To Hazza :3 –_ **

_‘Sap’_

**_From Hazza :3 –_ **

_‘It was kind of sweet, right? Ha xD’_

We end up texting through all of the two remaining hours of the journey, occasionally looking at each other through the crack between the row of seats and the bus’ wall. I’ve thrown him winks here and there, and he even blew me a kiss after saying something mean. I had to be careful in order not to let out any barks of laughter and hold back smirks. I didn’t really want Elizabeth to realise I was actually interacting with someone through that narrow crack.

I close my eyes and breathe in the scent of traffic and polluted air when we step on the pavement in front of the school. There are a lot of parents gathered around, and I’m asked by Evans to help get out the entire luggage – _which holy cow is a lot_ – when something suddenly catches my eye.

Harry goes to hug a woman straight away, and I can only assume she’s his mother. I’ve been wanting to see how his mother looks for a while now, as creepy as it may sound.

“Look who’s back” a sudden thick voice says from behind me, and I don’t need to turn around to see Horan.

“I can’t believe you came to pick me up” I snort when I turn to see Nialler with his arms wide open.

“What type of friend do you take me for?!” he gasps with indignation in his voice.

I shake my head and hug him tight for some seconds.

“Excuse me, Mr. Tomlinson?”

I turn around and find the woman Harry was hugging just moments ago, shooting me a bright toothy grin. She’s got dark hair, darker than Harry’s, but the same green eyes and obviously the same big smile. She’s utterly beautiful for a woman her age.

“You must be Anne” I smile politely as we shake hands.

She nods her head and Harry rolls his eyes, probably not wanting me to talk to his mum. “I know it’s not the best of times, but I wanted to know if we could talk about the tutoring?”

“Sure, why not?” I say with the same smile, though feeling a bit nervous at the thought of someone hearing the conversation.

We walk a little further from the crowd, losing Harry and Niall on the way.

“I wanted to know how he’s doing at your place, because at home he’s always saying he’s not really good at it yet” she says with a worried expression.

“What? Harry is brilliant. I mean, he follows whatever I tell him to do, any melody. He’s really good, and has a lot of potential” I say with a frown of confusion.

“I don’t know what’s wrong then; There are times in which I’m walking by the hallway and stop by his door when I listen to him playing his keyboard. He sometimes sings along, but suddenly he’s pressing all of the keys and groaning and just shouting angrily. I can only guess it is because he has trouble playing whatever he wants to play at the moment” she says sadly, and I can see how she glances at the boy for a second.

“Listen Anne, Harry is very talented. He’s had his ups and downs before, but he is dominating the keys more now. He’s improved a lot in the last month. I bet whatever he’s trying to play are songs of his own. He already played one he wrote himself some days ago” I tell her, avoiding the fact that he was singing it to me. “I know how hard it is to write something and not find the right melody for it. He probably stresses out because of it”

“I hope you’re right then, Mr. Tomlinson”

“Please, call me Louis; Mr. Tomlinson is too fancy for me” I flash a toothy smile at her, earning one in return.

“Louis,” she closes her eyes whilst still smiling, “I don’t know if it’s too much to ask, but could you help him out with those songs? Because his father is not very fond of this whole tutoring idea and whenever Harry gets mad and struggles with his keyboard his father throws a fit” she says with sad eyes. I can see how she’s forcing a small smile on her face. “Please help Harry show him that this is not a waste of time, yeah?”

Even with the fake smile and slight frown in her face, I can’t help but see the desperation in her eyes. She doesn’t know that _I_ _in fact know_ about what goes on in their house. She doesn’t know I would punch her husband in the gut and more for all of what he’s done to Harry.

“I’ll try my best, Anne” is the only thing I can tell her, not being able to say anything that doesn’t involve my fondness towards the boy. It seems to be enough though, as her face instantly lights up and she throws her arms around my neck briefly.

“Thank you” she whispers before pulling away and turning to call for her son.

Both Harry and Niall walk towards us and Niall shakes Anne’s hand, politely introducing himself.

“I guess we’ll be going now, thanks again Louis” she smiles before resting a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Oh shush” I wave her off, making her chuckle lowly.

“I’ll be right behind you” Harry tells her and she nods, saying a last goodbye to blondie and I before turning to walk towards a car parked near us.

“She’s really nice”

“She probably said something embarrassing” Harry mumbles, covering his face.

“She didn’t, she was just worried about how you were doing at the lessons” I shrug nonchalantly, not wanting him to get worked up over it.

“Okay then. I’ll go before she comes to get me” he rolls his eyes.

“See you around Harold” I wink, making him smile down at the pavement.

Niall and him bump their fists together, something I’ve come to know they do quite often, and then Harry is leaving.

“You call him Harold?” Niall laughs at me as we start to walk towards our flat.

“It’s funny”

“It’s ridiculous” he mocks.

“I call you Nialler” I point out, poking his ribs.

“That’s different” he defends, shooing me away.

“It’s ridiculous”

“Your face is ridiculous”

It’s only been three days, but I’ve missed my blondie.

**_~~_ **

“How was the camp?” Eleanor asks from the couch when I open the door to my home. She’s drinking beer and watching some telly, _of course_.

“It wasn’t that good at first, but it ended up being quite nice” I say simply, walking towards her to hug her.

“Are you talking about the camp or about Harry?” Niall asks, making Elle chuckle in my ear before I pull away. He obviously noticed how we were more heart eyes and smiles today than we’ve been lately.

“Alright fine, you caught me” I sigh. “But in consequence the camp turned out to be better in the end so I didn’t lie”

“So you got back together?!” Eleanor jumps with her hands clasped together and a wide grin.

I turn to take my stuff upstairs and see how they both follow me, meaning I can’t escape the question.

“Let’s say we’re gonna let things be for a while, see how things work out” I shrug, stepping into my room.

Eleanor is the first to jump onto my bed, with Niall following.

“I’m glad you two are stopped avoiding each other, it’s not nice having any tension here” Niall says, making us both let out a swift chortle.

I let myself fall onto my bed next to Eleanor, who’s massaging Niall’s skull, and simply rejoice the feeling of my pillow.

_Three. Days. Without. A. Pillow._

“And I want to meet him _sooooo_ bad” Eleanor says with the cutes pout.

“Well… I was actually thinking of inviting him over for dinner someday” I say, directing my view to Niall between Eleanor’s legs.

“Yes, please! I must come if he comes! He sounds sooooo adorable!” Eleanor whines, shaking Niall’s head.

“I have no problem, as long as I don’t have to listen how you go at it later” he snickers, earning a high five from Elle before I roll my eyes.

“We wouldn’t do that… And you’re in no position to complain, though! Don’t think I forgot about that chick you brought over that other night” I wiggle my brows.

“What chick?”

“Some girl I met at Josh’s”

“Oh, a walking one night stand?” Eleanor smirks down at him.

 I laugh and Niall slaps her thigh, “We went out the day Louis left, but I’m not really into her”

“Why are we talking about Nialler’s love life? I need my daily dose of tea” I pout, hugging my pillow tight.

“You need your daily dose of _Harold”_ Niall jokes, making Eleanor laugh loudly.

“You’re right though,” I laugh myself, “I’ll go call him”

“Noooo, let’s eat something first. You just came back from three days of his curly face” Eleanor whines again.

“Hmm, I’m craving Chinese. I’ve been stuck in the woods for too long not to have Chinese when I have the chance” I joke and they follow me to the kitchen.

****

**_Harry’s POV_ **

We get home and I’m received by Gemma at the door. She hugs me tight, probably expecting me to still be heartbroken and feeling even worse after having to pin over Louis for three entire days. However, I flash her the brightest grin my face allows me to do, and I tell her I’ve had a great time when she asks what was going on.

She takes me by the arm and drags me upstairs to my room. The first thing I do is throw myself onto my bed. I’ve missed my bed.

“Explain” she says firmly, crossing her arms and biting her lip as she holds back a smile.

I tell her about all that happened, how Louis said sorry for keeping us apart and that he regretted every bad thing he made me feel. How we made up in the lake at two in the morning, and how I finally kissed someone underwater. I’ve always wanted to do that.

“So you’re good again?” she asks with a hopeful expression in her face, rubbing my forearm warmly.

“We’re great” I sigh with a drunken smile.

“And you’ll just let things flow at their own pace, just like that?”

“Yeah…” I sigh again, because I don’t care about my father not being here. I don’t care about not having a great welcoming family dinner. I don’t care about anything; I just care about having Louis by my side again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll try to update sooner next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being so late! If you didn't take the hang of it already, I don't update often, because I write whenever I feel like writing. There are days in which I want to write but I physically can't. There are days my hands crave for typing, but my brain can't come up with the right words. I'm sorry, because I know it's a pain in the ass to wait for new chapters so I will understand if you don't want to read anymore. I've started school again and I'm starting to teach English very soon. I'm very busy, so I'll try my best to write more often, because you don't deserve to wait so much, and once again I'M OH SO VERY SORRY!

**_Harry’s POV_ **

It’s been the best week since I got back together with Louis. We’ve been talking nonstop since the camp, which ended maybe more than two weeks ago if I’m not wrong, and last week Louis hast taken me out to dinner and the movies and a picnic and endless walks through a park not too far from town.

I’m always telling my mum I’m out with the lads, and in some cases Gemma offered to take me out to have an ice cream. Obviously there was no ice cream with Gemma, but with Louis.

I had to sing something at the end of today’s class, and I chose to sing _Teardrops On My Guitar_ by Taylor Swift. It’s an old song, yes, but I’ve been wanting to learn it since I first heard it and why not showing it to the class? They all clapped and Louis smiled so wide when I finished.

**From Lou :3 –**

_‘Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Niall and Elle want a family dinner ha’_

**To Lou :3 –**

_‘Are you blaming your friends when it’s actually you that can’t stand not seeing me every second of the day? ;)’_

**From Lou :3 –**

_‘Guilty, damn you Styles. Will you come over or not? I’m cooking’_

**To Lou :3 –**

_‘God no! I might get food poisoning or something’_

**From Lou :3 –**

_‘I didn’t sign up for your shit, you’ll come over and eat whatever I come up with’_

I snort a laugh at that last text, Louis really is something. I get off my bed and walk downstairs with a hopeful smile on my face. My dad is not at home because he claimed to have work issues to solve. I hope my mum doesn’t actually believe him this time. I walk into the kitchen to catch her already getting everything to cook dinner.

“Mum, could I ask you a big, gigantic favour?”

She turns around and sighs, there’s even sweat on her forehead. “What do you want, Harry?”

“I-I, are you alright?” I ask her with a frown, getting closer to hold her hand.

“I’m just tired, it’s been a busy day. I just want to have dinner and go to sleep” she sighs audibly, getting out of my grasp to take something from the fridge.

“Um, well… I was wondering if you’d let me go have dinner at Liam’s” I ask, practically muttering because I’d hate to leave her like this.

“Tonight?”

“Yeah…”

“Harry… it’s not a good day, can’t you go tomorrow?” She says that as if it wasn’t a big deal, but I’m actually really looking forward to eat something Louis cooked for the first time.

“I uh, I don’t know, I-”

“It’s not like it’s a really important dinner now, is it? I mean, you’ve been going out with him and Zayn the whole week” Oh no, I know that voice. “And I don’t even know why, because you see them every single day at school, don’t you?”

I nod my head, feeling the guilt weighting in my gut. “I’ll tell him I can go another day, yeah? I’ll stay here with you, you don’t seem to be okay”

“I’m okay, Harry. I just think that you’re going out too much lately. And it’s weird that it’s always with those two. I feel you’re hiding something from me”

“What? N-no! I mean, I wouldn’t… We just like to hang out, at school we can’t really play video games or football or simply chill, mum”

“You’re sure you’re not lying to me, son?” Her voice is soft, and her eyes are looking at me expectantly, as if challenging me.

“Okay, there is something” I let out a deep breath, closing my eyes. “But I’m just not ready to tell you” I snap, opening my eyes to see hers going wide.

“Why not? Is it something I should worry about?”

“I don’t know, I-”

“You’re not doing drugs, are you?”

“God, no. You know I’m not into that stuff”

“Smoking?”

“Mum-”

“Drinking? Sneaking around guys’ underwear drawers? What, Harry? What are you hiding from me?!” She ends up shouting, a bit exasperated if you ask me.

“Nothing that big! Jesus Christ… I’m just going out with someone, but I’m not ready to tell you who it is”

“So that means that you’ve been lying to me about going out with Liam and Zayn” she confirms her own thoughts with a disapproving look in her eyes.

“Listen, he’s a really good guy. He’s wonderful, and we’ve been seeing each other for quite a few months now, but we’re not official- like, I don’t even know if we’re serious” I shrug my shoulders, looking down at the colourless tiles on the kitchen’s floor.

“That doesn’t justify-”

“For me it does, because I get so nervous about this topic and if I told you who he is then maybe you wouldn’t let me go out with him” I mumble, my eyes still fixated on the floor because I can’t bare seeing her face.

“Why? What’s his problem?”

“I-I, God, please don’t freak out, because if you do I swear-”

“Tell me, Harry” she snaps a bit harshly but it’s only fair I guess.

I look back up at her, seeing how she’s resting her hip against the counter with a hand on it and the other on her waist. I take a deep breath and wonder what Louis might think of my mum knowing. “He’s a little bit older than me…”

“How much older? Is he still in high school?”

“Um…” Well, technically _he_ _is…_ “Yeah…?”

“Are you asking me or are you telling me?”

“He’s in high school” I sigh through my nostrils, my eyes fluttering closed for a second.

“He’s a normal student? No drugs, no alcohol…?”

“Um, no. None of that, mum” And with none of that I mean he’s not a normal student either.

“What is wrong with him, then?”

“Could you let me talk to him, see what he thinks about you knowing?”

“Why can’t I know?! I mean-”

“I mean we’re not official, and if you know then I’m considering this maybe more serious than it is and it’s silly but I really want to talk to him about it first!” The look in her eyes and her brows up in her forehead are enough to make me realise I was overreacting. “I’m sorry, I just... I don’t know”

“Talk to him, because if it’s been going on for months now, then it should be pretty serious, Harry. If you still aren’t, is only because he might be taking advantage of you, with you being younger and all that” She gestures with her hand before placing it back on her hip.

“He’s not-”

“I’ll let you go tonight only if you promise to talk to him about it” she tells me, giving me a sharp look with her tired eyes.

“I can stay today mum, you don’t look okay and-”

“You go and you talk to him, Harry. I’m alright, I’ll just have some Chinese with Gemma and go to bed early” She sighs, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand.

“Okay… and I’m sorry for lying to you about going out with the lads” I say guiltily.

“You should be, now go before I change my mind and ground you” And without a last glance my mother walks past me and trots up the stairs to what I assume is her bedroom.

I follow, stepping into my own room and seeing I have two more texts from Louis.

**From Lou :3 –**

_‘I would like an answer, curly. Y’know, I can’t really cook if I don’t know if you’ll come over #JustSaying’_

**From Lou :3 –**

_‘No really, tell me or else I’m getting a pizza’_

So impatient. I choose to call him, because his voice will calm me down a bit.

 _“It was high time you gave me some attention, Harold”_ He says after picking up right after the second ring.

“Sorry, I was asking for permission and things got a bit out of control with my mum” I mumble, checking that my door is still closed in a quick glance.

_“What happened? Are you okay? Is Anne okay? Is everyone okay?!”_

“Yes, Lou” I chortle, “Just, she started to ask why I was going out so much with the guys lately, and then she said I was hiding something and- and… and I couldn’t lie to her in the face Lou, I’m so sorry”

 _“Wait, so you told her about us?”_ Okay, he sounds worried.

“Not exactly… I’ll tell you when I get there”

_“Oh, so you’re coming anyways?”_

“Yeah, I… I’ll tell you when I get there” I chortle again with my eyes closed.

_“Okay, whatever you say curly”_

“See you in a few” I grin even though he can’t see me. I still bet he can still picture my grin just by the way I sounded.

 _“Byeeeee”_ He says and the line goes dead.

I ignore the idea of showering because it’s getting late either way, and simply spray some deodorant and put on a fresh shirt. I walk downstairs but there’s no one around, so I just shout a goodbye, earning no reply.

I let the music play on shuffle as I walk to Louis’ place, humming along as I try not to draw so much attention. I finally get there and I’m shocked to see a waiting Louis leaning on his doorframe with his arms crossed.

“You’re late” he deadpans.

“I’m not late, I said I’d be here in a few”

“That was– sixteen minutes ago” He tells me with the same face, checking the time on his wrist even though he doesn’t have a watch.

“It’s a long walk here” I smile innocently as I make my way to where he is.

“You’ll have no dessert” He tells me once I’m standing right in front of him, slightly brushing my nose against his.

“You made dessert?” I cock a brow.

“Nope, but if I had, you wouldn’t have any” And with that he turns around and walks inside, ignoring my existence.

“Harry, you made it!” Eleanor grins when she appears right out of the blue.

“Hey mate” Niall calls from the sofa.

“Hey,” I call back, “Yeah… I wouldn’t miss Louis’ cooking. It must be delicious, right?”

“I don’t know, he has never cooked anything really”

“So this is his first meal?” I ask with the edges of my lips twitching up, trying to hold a smile.

Eleanor simply nods, her wavy hair bouncing as she does. “You should be flattered”

“I am, as stupid as it sounds” I chuckle with her before she excuses herself to go back and join Niall. I follow her steps with my eyes only to see they are watching a rom-com.

I suddenly realise Louis is nowhere to be seen, so I just wander into the kitchen to check if he’s there. Which obviously, he is.

I walk in silently, taking advantage of the fact I’m unseen and snaking my arms around his middle as I press my cheek to his back.

“Are you really cooking for me?” I mumble against his black t-shirt.

“You better like it, curly”

“I hope it’s eatable”

“Me too” he laughs, lolling his back and resting it on my shoulder. “Will you tell me what happened?”

“Oh, right” Silly me. “Well, like I said before, mum started to ask all these questions and I ended up telling her that I was going out with someone all this time, and she wanted to know who it was but I didn’t tell her and she looked so disappointed and angry and even before I said a word she looked so bad as if she was exhausted so I couldn’t bare having her look at me like she was doing so I just told her I didn’t want to tell her who this person was because if she knew then maybe she wouldn’t let me go out with them and she started to freak out and I had to tell her the reason was that they were a bit older than me and she thinks they’re a student at my high school and she only let me come because she wants me to talk to you and ask you what you think of her knowing but she doesn’t know I’m here, I mean she knows I’m with you but she doesn’t know you are you but anyways that was just an excuse I proposed for her to let me come though I wanted to stay with her because she looked so awful but she made me come with that condition so we better talk about it” I sigh finally, realising I started to hold a tight grip of Louis’ waist throughout my ramble.

“Well, those were a lot of words for my brain to process in only ten seconds” He sighs, chortling a bit as he focus back on his cooking.

“I couldn’t have said all of that in only ten seconds, Lou” I roll my eyes, even though he can’t see me.

“They felt like ten seconds”

“Not the point”

And he sighs again. “I don’t know, Harry. I really like your mother, but she might not like me as much”

“She does like you” I tilt my head to the side a bit.

“She still wouldn’t like me to be with you”

“I know… I mean, I told her that if she knew then I was probably considering this whole thing more serious than it actually is, because we’re not official or anything of that sort so… I don’t know and-”

“You’re rambling again, Harold” He snorts.

“Sorry” I close my eyes, slapping myself in my head.

“Listen, she will probably hate it. If we were in any other situation I’d gladly let you tell her, but it’s too risky. You get that, right love?” He explains with a gentle voice. I only nod against his back with closed eyes, because I hate this. I suddenly feel how he shifts and I open my eyes to find him facing me, cupping my cheeks with his hands. “I could end up in jail, Harry. I know it’s selfish but I’d lose my whole career and my life would be ruined if she told anybody”

“What if she doesn’t?”

“You know her better than I do, would she accept this?” He asks, still with his soft voice, and his soft eyes, but with a frown.

“I’ve only caused you trouble, Louis. Why are you still insisting with this?”

“Because you’re special. I mean c’mon, you even made me cook”

I shake my head with a smile on my face. “You’re an idiot”

Louis only shrugs before pressing his lips to my forehead. “You love it” He whispers as he snakes his arms around my shoulders and holds me tight.

**_~~_ **

“I’m going to Josh’s, yeah? It was nice having you, Harry” Niall smiles wide, fist bumping my hand before he’s out the door. Eleanor left around half an hour ago, and that leaves Louis and I by ourselves.

“I should probably go too, I-”

“First my best friends, and now you?! I chose the worst people to have in my life” He shakes his head dramatically with a hand on his chest.

“I could stay for a while if you want me to” I smirk, taking his hand in mine.

“Perfect, to the room we go”

“Wow, so romantic. A real charmer, Louis” I roll my eyes.

“Shut up” he snickers as he leads me up the stairs. “I want to ask you something”

“Ask me then” I say nonchalantly, pressing kisses to his knuckles as we still go up the steps.

We get to the hallway and he smirks before throwing me harshly onto the bed, falling on top of me as we fill the room with laughter.

“That hurt, Louis!” I laugh, letting him entwine our fingers.

“Yeah, but it was fun, wasn’t it?” He smiles like a five year old before pecking my nose.

“What did you want to ask me?” I mumble, feeling hot under him.

“Oh right. I wanted to know why you sang that Swift song today” He says, not really asking, as he starts to kiss my temple, and my cheeks, and my jaw.

“Um,” _Well…_ “I really like that song, and I’ve been practising it a lot when w-we, we stopped seeing each other… I just wanted to sing it to feel c-complete with it” I mumble nervously when I feel him trailing kisses down to my neck and starting to suck a bruise on the crook of my shoulder.

“You could relate to it? I mean, I’d be Drew?” he mouths against my skin.

_‘Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
And I can't even see anyone when he's with me’_

“In some cases…”

 _‘_ _Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be’

“Which cases?” he hums against my skin, tonguing over the sore spot he created.

_‘_ _I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight’_

“Well, I knew you weren’t seeing anybody, so apart from those parts, all of the rest…?”

 _‘_ _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do’

“I don’t want you to relate to it anymore, Harry” He says once he pulls the neck of my shirt down in order to kiss my collarbones.

 _‘_ _'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into’

“I think you don’t want me to relate to the part in which Taylor basically pins over Drew because he likes another girl, not the parts that say how much she loves him” I frown, thinking of the lyrics.

“That’s basically what I said but with other words” he says matter-of-factly and comes back up to kiss me hungrily.

I kiss back, feeling how one of his hands lets go of mine in order to get under my t-shirt. His palm is warm against my skin, and my heart races when he presses it against my chest.

“I’m not Drew, I’m Louis” He whispers. “I want to be your Louis”

“What?” I snap, breaking from the kiss to look at him properly.

“Don’t, just… I don’t know what I just said…” he closes his eyes before opening them again and frowning.

“I want you to be my Louis too” I mutter, staring right back at him with the same little frown because _did I really just say that?!_

“I will need you to sing other songs in my class” he raises his eyebrows, and I assume he’s trying to light the mood.

“Okay” I simply say, still whispering.

“We should wait a bit though, don’t you think so?”

I can see he’s nervous. He broke eye contact and his heart is beating fast against my chest.

“I can wait” I smile encouragingly, slipping my hands inside his shirts and letting my fingers trail up his spine.

He lets out a deep breath, smiling so wide I can practically see all of his teeth. I grin myself, earning a hand on cheek and a long, sweet kiss.

“I promise I’ll be yours, and you’ll be mine” he says when he starts to pepper my neck with kisses again. “Clear?”

“As crystal”

He hums in response, his hand going under my shirt once again. We keep kissing, tongues taking over but not really fighting for any type of dominance. I keep raising his shirt in order to feel more and more of his skin, and he doesn’t seem to have a problem with it. He ends up sitting up on top of my hips and pulling his shirt off, exposing his torso and thin waist when he arches his back. He throws his shirt somewhere carelessly and starts to lean down again but I stop him with my open hands pressing against his abdomen. Flashbacks from the camp strike my mind, pictures of my hands on his chest tracing each letter of his _‘It Is What It Is’_ tattoo; of my thumb feeling the _‘78’_ on his heart. He’s got so many tattoos, like the big deer with the heart between its antlers on his upper left arm, the cup of tea on his forearm, along with all of the little other drawings inked there. Even the ones wrapping around his wrists amaze me. One day I’ll ask him about every single one of them.

“See anything you like?” He wiggles his brows with a smirk.

I ignore his teasing façade and just keep tracing my fingers on his skin, feeling the warmth beneath it.

“I really like your tattoos” I tell him, seeing how he leans in and presses his hands to my own clothed chest.

“You should get one if you like them so much”

“My parents would flip” I snort a little laugh, shaking my head slightly.

“You have time to think it through” He winks, smiling when he closes the space between our lips.

A couple of seconds later I can feel his fingers raising my shirt, and I instantly get the idea but I don’t react to it. I keep kissing him, my hands tugging at the longish hairs that will touch the crook of his neck if he doesn’t get a haircut soon.

He’s got my shirt halfway up my torso when a loud ringing interrupts us.

“Shit, sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry” I vomit the chain of words when I break from the kiss.

“It’s okay, curly.  It’s probably your mum” he tells me, sitting straight on top of me and getting my phone out of my back pocket. _Cheeky._

“Hey,” I answer after checking that indeed it’s mum calling.

_“Are you still at your not-boyfriend’s house?”_

“Yeah, I’m with him” I smile up at Louis, instantly rolling my eyes when he starts to lean in again.

_“Are you planning on staying the night? It’s late, Harry”_

Louis starts to kiss my lips sweetly, “Yeah, yeah… I-I... no!” I snap, tilting my face to the side so I can break from the kiss. “N-No, I’m not staying, I’ll be there in a few”

Louis snickers almost silently, trailing kisses down my neck.

 _“You better get here before your father does or he’ll get mad”_ She says, and I’d pay a little more attention to her exhausted voice if it wasn’t for the fact that Louis started to leave kisses on my abdomen, all the way up to my stomach.

“Yeah, d-don’t worry. I’ll go as fast as I can” I tell her after taking a deep breath and staring at the white ceiling.

 _“I mean it Harry, the least I want now is for your father to come and get mad because you know…”_ I focus on Louis when he starts to expose more and more of my skin, raising my shirt up to the point where it is against my neck. I look down and find his eyes connected to mine, looking at me hungrily. He darts his tongue out a bit, and lowers his face to my body. _“Harry, are you even listening to me?!”_

“S-Sorry! Yes, I’ll be there alright?! Jesus…” I sigh quite audibly, mainly because Louis started to tongue over my nipple.

 _“You better be”_ And luckily the line goes dead then.

“Fuck, Louis! You can’t do that when I’m on the phone!” I groan, burying my fingers on his hair and slightly pulling at it for him to get away. “Even less if my mother’s on the other side!”

He groans in response to my actions. “I couldn’t resist” He smirks.

“You’re a little shit” I laugh, trying to sit up.

He laughs as well, leading me up but still straddling my hips. “So you’re leaving?” He asks with his hands rubbing my shoulders and sliding down my upper arms.

“Apparently my dad will make a fuss if he gets home and I’m not there” I shrug guiltily.

“Hey, it’s okay…” he lifts my chin. “We shouldn’t be doing this anyway”

“Right…” I mutter. I know what he means, but it still is quite awful to hear him say it out loud.

“You know-”

“Yes, I know. Don’t worry. I can wait” I smile up at him, reassuring both him and myself. I smile genuinely when I see crinkles by his eyes, and all of his whites showing.

“You truly are special, Harry”

“You’re making me blush”

He chortles at that, kissing my lips, then my nose, and finally my forehead before getting to his feet.

I fix my hair a bit and make sure I’m not leaving anything behind before he guides me to his front door.

“Thanks for cooking, Lou. Once again, it was surprisingly nice”

“Chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in Parma ham, with some homemade mashed potatoes. That’s what gets the pretty boys” He smiles triumphantly as he gestures what the food looked like with his hands.

“That’s all it takes to win my heart” I chuckle, making him let out a cute giggle.

“It was a pleasure to have you, Mr. Styles” He tells me with a posh accent and takes a bow.

“I know, you’ve said it like four times already” I giggle myself. “Um, once again, what should I tell my mum?”

“Just tell her we’re not ready? Because that’s actually the truth” He shrugs his still bare shoulders as he leans against the doorframe, toying with my fingers.

“Alright, I’ll tell you how that goes” I smile down at the ground as I take a step outside.

“Deal” He smiles, just staring at me with heart eyes.

“Well… will you stand there drooling over me or will you seal the deal?”

“Idiot” He snorts before kissing me for the hundredth time only today.

“Bye Lou” I blush, starting to walk away and into the streets.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home? It’s dark and late and dangerous”

“I’m fine, I’ve walked the streets when it’s dark before” I reassure him, waving goodbye. “Plus, what if my mum sees you, or my dad?”

“Alright fine, if you say so. Adiós Harold” He calls, smiling down before getting inside and closing his door.

I’m still overwhelmed by the chemistry Louis and I have. What would’ve happened if my phone hadn’t rung? How far would’ve we gone? Maybe I’m not able to tell my mum about this, but I’d hate for my relationship with Louis to be any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for bearing with me! As for the smut, don't kill me. The time will come ha :) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far, comments and kudos are appreciated :)  
> Thanks for reading, have a nice day! :3


End file.
